Preconceptions and Mild Deceptions - A Will and Sonny Love Story
by 1984winstons
Summary: The story starts on June 28, 2011. This is the day after Will's High School Graduation Party at Brady's Pub and the Day Sonny has his welcome home dinner with his parents shortly after returning to Salem. The alteration is that Will, frustrated by his relationship with Gabi, comes out to his family and friends prior to graduating from high school.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: This chapter takes place primarily on June 28, 2011. This is the day after Will's high school graduation party and it is the night that Justin and Adrienne take Sonny out to dinner as a welcome home. While at dinner with his parents, Sonny meets Chloe and she is holding her baby Parker. This story is an AU where Will, frustrated with his relationship with Gabi, breaks up with her and comes out to his family and friends prior to graduating from high school. Will is not with Gabi and does not meet Sonny when Sonny is with Abi. They will meet just slightly later. **_

Will is stretching as he wakes in his bedroom in the loft. 'Ahhh no school' he thinks to himself as he remembers his graduation party last night at his Grandma's pub. The party was smaller than originally intended, but it was still nice and even mildly fun. His family was there or at least those that were currently in Salem and his few remaining friends were there. He reminded himself to focus on who was there to celebrate with him rather than who was missing. Things had gotten harder for him in some ways, but so much easier in others as he was no longer living a lie.

He wasn't ready to get up just yet, and he didn't have any commitments until his date tonight, so he took advantage of the opportunity to reflect on the past month.

He remembered back to his time as Gabi's boyfriend. He really did care for her, but his time with her felt he was 'doing time', 'hard time'. The emotional energy it took to try to pretend he was attracted to her left him exhausted and emotionally drained after every date. Toward the end, he had come up with a system to make sure to touch her some way just before she would notice he wasn't. He had gotten pretty good and was able to avoid the suspicious looks and worries from her on a few occasions. Ironically, the better he got at the charade the more it was eroding his soul and it was exactly this success that led to that overwhelming moment of frustration combined with an inner courage he never knew he had.

He was walking Gabi home and his system was working, which had the undesired side effect of making her even more physically affectionate. As she reached to caress his back one time too many, his mind and body were united in a sudden and impulsive rebellion. He abruptly jerked away turning to face her and blurted out, "Gabi, we need to break up. I'm gay."

Of course it wasn't that easy. First, she didn't hear him or the words didn't fully register and he had to repeat it and that turned into a long discussion about their feelings filled with Gabi's tears. In the end, Will spent a good thirty minutes trying to convince Gabi she was sexy even though she wasn't sexy to him. Finally, he had carried out his prison sentence with her, and as she closed the door behind her, Will felt free for the first time in his life.

That feeling of freedom carried him home and into a deep peaceful sleep that quickly turned into a series of nightmares as his subconscious started to play out what must come next for him now that he had admitted his truth albeit to only one person. As he woke the next day, his comforter felt like it was made of lead carrying all the responsibility that lay ahead for him. He sincerely wished he could take it back and go back to pretending. He wasn't proud to admit that he probably would take it back except that he would then have to go through another seemingly endless conversation with Gabi to try to convince her he wasn't serious when he said he was gay. Avoiding that was just enough to keep him on his current path. He managed to get up that day and so far every day after that.

It took him about two weeks to talk through his news with everyone he felt he needed to. He started with the easy ones Abi and Grandma Kate and worked up the tough ones like his mom, Rafe and T. He finished off with his international calls to Grandma Marlena, his dad and his Aunt Carrie and Austin. Not all of these conversations went well, of course, but the clear standouts for the worst were his mom and T.

He was completely floored by his conversation with his mom. How could she actually think he would make something like this up just to make her feel like a bad mom, but after about a week, and some coaching from Rafe, she came around. Now he felt like she was one of his biggest supporters. Their relationship was stronger than it had ever been as she was there for him through the last trying weeks leading up to graduation.

Rafe surprised Will. Even though Will's news hurt his sister personally, Rafe was proud of Will and helpful with his mom. Abi was great. He knew Chad would be good, but it was a bonus that he didn't even need a minute to adjust. It really didn't change a thing between them and he was very grateful to count him among his surviving friends.

The casualties were T, Kinsey and Gabi. So he was a few friends short at the party, but it still felt great to be in a room of family and friends who now knew the secret he carried so heavily for so long and they still loved him.

T had been talking about getting a place with Will and now he wouldn't even speak to him, and Kinsey just went along with him. Gabi said she was fine, but whenever he saw her it was like he was a ghost. She wouldn't look at him or talk to him, and that hurt after being so close. Unfortunately, they had to see a lot of each other as they were both working at the pub for the summer and his mom was married to Gabi's brother. He wasn't going to spend time worrying about this, as he really believed in time they could be friends again.

Also missing were the friends he hadn't made yet. There were only a few weeks left of school when he started sharing his news. He did know there were a few guys in his school that were openly gay, but it seemed awkward to try to start a friendship the last week of school so he didn't try.

His first attempt at making friends came when he attended the freshman welcome event at Salem University last week. He was in a large atrium where they had tables set up to promote sports and other extracurricular activities. He boldly walked right up to the Student LGBT Organization without looking back or to either side to see might who be watching him. It was that action that led him to today. Tonight he was going on his first date. His first real date. His first date that he was counting.

When he reached the, table all but one of the three guys were already helping someone. So, he continued his false bravado and connected with the pair of green eyes that were nonchalantly watching Will's approach.

"Hi, my name is Will," Will said while trying to steady the shake in his voice. He started to raise his hand for a handshake, but he noticed just in time that it wouldn't be returned so he awkwardly dropped his hand and casually took a visual of the man in front of him. He was striking.

"Hi, I'm Brian. What do you need help with?" he said with what could only be characterized as boredom, but that didn't stop him from slowly lowering his eyes and raising them to take in a full view of Will.

"Um, um I don't need anything really, I was just ahhh," Will's bravado was definitely fading fast, but he was saved by the guy to the left of Brian.

"Will, was it? Hi! My name is Neil. Would you like to hear about our student organization on campus?" he said with a warm smile.

"Yes, please," Will replied with an obvious exhale of relief.

Will listened as Neil told him about the meetings, the social event, free counseling and more. While he was listening, he was observing Neil as much as he could. He wanted to understand how Neil and Brian got to this point where they were so comfortable and open and he was trying desperately to figure out how he would get from where he was today to where they were today.

Will took the pamphlets Neil was offering and decided it was time to go as he had no idea what questions to ask. He smiled one last time connecting with Neil's soft gray eyes and then he left.

The next day Will was working at the pub and Neil came in with a couple of guys. Unfortunately, they sat in Gabi's section, but that didn't stop Will from carefully observing them as his own educational plan. He was trying to make sure he was discreet enough that they wouldn't notice, but Neil caught him staring. Fortunately, he smiled and waved Will over. Not knowing what else to do he walked over to the table.

"Hi," Will said shyly when he reached the table.

"Hi, Will. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Mike and this is Chris. I didn't know you worked here. I love the food here," Neil said smiling and looking at Will with piercing eyes. Will felt somehow exposed and he didn't understand it. He decided to wrap this up quickly.

"Yes, I work here. Nice to meet you all," and he quickly turned and headed straight for the kitchen. He was just standing there waiting for time to pass when Gabi came back and stood right in front of him.

"Who are your new friends, Will?" she asked with a painfully tight smile.

"Uh, they aren't friends. I just met them last week at the Salem U Freshman night," he intentionally left out the details as he could see her mind was working overtime coming up with her own conclusions anyway. What he said was true. They weren't his friends, but he wished they could be. Will left Gabi standing in the kitchen and got back to work.

The next day, Will was shocked to see Neil was back at the pub. This time alone and this time he sat in Will's section. Will had, had a day to recover from their last encounter and he did need to make some friends so he walked up to Neil's table with what he hoped was a friendly warm expression.

"Hi, you must really like the food here," Will said in a feeble attempt at humor to break the ice.

"You're right I do, but I have to admit I am not here for the food today. I came to see you," he said with a wink.

Will's heartrate jumped and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He was just trying to make a friend. He was pretty sure he wasn't ready for this. He tried to breathe and put together a reply, "Oh, well good. You see I don't know many people at Salem U and I was hoping to make a few friends this summer before I start school in the fall," he spoke a bit too quickly and inhaled obviously when he finished.

Neil, pretending not to notice his nervousness continued, "That sounds good, but I actually wanted to ask you out on a date. Would you go to dinner with me next week sometime?"

"Uh . . . I would like to get to know you, but I have to be honest I am not sure I am ready for a relationship. This is kind of new for me still. I mean being 'out' . . . " Will trailed off a bit as he tried to think of what else to say.

"Will, don't worry. It's not a relationship or a commitment. It's just dinner, OK? No strings attached," Neil finished and then waited patiently for Will to collect himself and answer.

Will was looking was looking worriedly toward the kitchen trying to figure out if it was OK to say yes. He was nervous about the prospect of an actual date, but he didn't want to pass up the opportunity to possibly make a friend.

"OK, sure," he replied a little too softly, but loud enough for Neil to hear him."

"Great! There is this nice restaurant not too far from here. It's French, Chez Rouge. Is that OK with you? Why don't we meet there Tuesday night at 7pm?" Neil asked looking satisfied with himself.

Will liked that he suggested they meet there. That took some pressure off by having his own separate transportation. "Sure that sounds good. Tuesday works."

"OK, give me your number so we can reach each other if anything comes up," Neil requested.

Will gave Neil his number and then Neil sent him a quick text so Will had his number too. So, it had been an eventful month for Will and tonight would be a big milestone for him. Just then his phone vibrated on the bedside table and Will took that as sign that it was time to get up. He was going to start the day with a run to clear his head and then he was hoping to hang out with his brother and sisters as they always helped him to feel normal. Lastly, he would allow plenty of time to get ready.

Will opened the new text on his phone.

_Neil: Looking forward to seeing you tonight. We are still on for 7p, right?_

_Will: Yes, 7pm meeting you at Chez Rouge. C U then._

_Neil: Can't wait! C U tonight_

Will parked his car and walked up to the front door of Chez Rouge. It was 6:50, but he didn't mind being early. He was extremely nervous and was trying to keep his palms from sweating by shaking them in the air. Then he realized if anyone saw him he would look ridiculous. He positioned his arms casually at his sides as he walked into the restaurant. Since he was early, he thought he would head to the restroom to wash his hands and check his look. He had been here before, so he walked to the back of the restaurant to the men's room.

Will was walking out of the men's room when a scene in the middle of the restaurant caught his attention. There was a young man talking to a blonde baby being held by what he presumed to be the mother. The young man's smile was startlingly white and for some unknown reason it captivated Will and he was frozen in place just outside the bathroom door. He was unable to take his eyes of the man. The man's eyes were bright and lively in a rich chocolate brown, a perfect match to his smile as he gently touched the baby's hair. Finally, Will got his senses back and he was beating himself up. Here he was ready for his first date and he is taken in by what he can only guess is a happily married man with a baby. He allowed himself one last look and this time noticed his shiny dark hair and his perfect olive skin. Then he saw the mother leaving with the baby and the man was left alone with what might be his parents, so maybe it wasn't his baby after all.

Will shook himself to try to loosen up and then he headed to the front of the restaurant to find Neil with images of the beautiful man lingering in his brain.

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny looks in the mirror and smiles broadly as he is getting ready for dinner with his parents. He feels good about his decision to return to Salem. He loved traveling and all his hiking adventures but the last few months he had started to feel disconnected from the world around him. Something was missing. After a great deal of thought, he decided it was a sense of home and belonging and that conclusion prompted his return.

When he first started out, he was glad to be a traveler. It gave him enough anonymity to really get to know himself without family and small town gossips weighing in on every lesson he learned. Meeting people from so many different places helped him to understand that there was a broad scale of humanity and the important thing was understanding and tolerance.

And . . . if he really was being honest with himself. He really enjoyed exploring his sexuality the first year abroad. He was always careful, but he enjoyed a several casual romances with the set break up date of either his next journey or theirs.

He remembered his first time and he had to laugh at himself. He was so uncontrollably excited and nervous at the same time. He showered twice and then bathed making sure to carefully wash every part of himself for his soon to be lover. He changed his clothes seven times which essentially meant that he went through his entire travel wardrobe only to go back to the first thing he put on. Once he was clean and dressed he spent about 45 minutes in front of the mirror practicing his sexy eyes and everything he might say and how he looked when he unbuttoned and removed his shirt. After several hours of preparation he decided he had successfully harnessed his nervous energy into productive work that would enhance his experience.

After that first year, he started to become frustrated. He realized that one night stands or even three night stands just didn't satisfy someone like himself. He started to feel lonely even when he was intimate with someone or out at a club with a group. He longed for a real connection to someone, but even if he saw the possibility he immediately ran in the other direction because it would be worse to have it for a week only to lose it permanently.

So, he threw himself into the physical exertion and really getting involved with the native populations so he could truly understand the lifestyles and families that were so different than the Kiriakis's of Salem. In the end, he felt he had the personal growth he needed and he longed for his family, a place to call home and the possibility of a true connection with someone.

Tonight would be a milestone night for him. He would be weaving his past with his future as he gave his parents the gifts from his travels and as he move forward with his own life near them. He didn't want to get their hopes up too much just yet, in the case that he decided to leave Salem, but in his mind this was the start of his continuation of the Kiriakis family in Salem.

Sonny took another moment to admire himself in the mirror. He was wearing all dark gray and black and it was striking with his dark features. He looked distinguished for someone his age, or so he thought to himself. Then he indulged in one more decadent thought. It could even happen tonight. He could meet the man he would spend his life with, in that complete connection of body and soul. He would be at a restaurant in Salem, and it wasn't far from the University where there should be a lot of promising young men. With that luxurious thought and a smile for himself alone, he packed the presents, grabbed his jacket and went downstairs to meet his parents for his welcome home dinner.

It was 6:00 PM when Sonny joined his parents in the foyer of the mansion to leave for dinner. He was feeling assured and optimistic about the future and he was starving.

Later, Sonny was enjoying a great dinner with his parents. They seemed to really love the gifts and Sonny's new life seemed to be shaping up at least initially. He was pleased to see how comfortable his parents seemed to be with him being out and proud, as it were. He didn't sense any of that hypersensitivity that he did when he first came out to them.

A while into dinner, his parents introduced him to a woman named Chloe and her beautiful blonde baby boy named Parker. Sonny loved babies and he took advantage of the opportunity to interact with him. He was just so adorable.

After leaving Parker and his mom, Sonny made his way back to the table and just as he was about to sit down, his world shifted like a tectonic plate opening a new fault line. His eyes were entirely fixated on the image of a young man walking deliberately from the back to the front of the restaurant. Sonny placed his hand on the table to support himself as his eyes followed the man's progress across the room. Obviously, he was gorgeous with his dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes and his slender, just taller than average body. However, that in no way explained the reaction of Sonny's mind and body. It was completely uncalled for by any interpretation. So, with logic finding his way back into Sonny's head he took several methodical breaths in and out and lowered himself successfully into to his chair. In another moment or two, he was able to make eye contact with his parents and eventually hold his own in the conversation.

The sanity only lasted a few minutes. In Sonny's chair, he was facing the middle of the restaurant and he couldn't help but notice the delicious young man retracing his steps this time with another young man by his side. Sonny was ecstatic and devastated in the same moment as his mind processed that there was a good chance the gorgeous blonde was gay, but an equally good chance that he already had a boyfriend. Frat buddies really didn't hang out together at a restaurant like Chez Rouge. He decided it was still much better than him coming back through with a lovely young woman.

If he was in a committed relationship, Sonny still might be able to steal him away, in time, but Sonny was smart enough to know that you couldn't change someone's sexuality. Sonny inwardly cursed himself. What the hell was he doing? He was planning out a long, rich and rewarding life with a real connection to someone. The last thing in his plans was to succumb to pure lust with the first hot guy he found in Salem. With the effort of a four year old resisting a marshmallow, Sonny channeled all his attention back to his parents ignoring the young handsome couple across the room just beginning their dinner.

Just as the tea and coffee was coming, Sonny's resolve started to crumble. His eyes were continually pulled toward the table at the far right like a car out of alignment with a badly bent axel. Actually, that pretty much was the state Sonny was sinking into. He was a car unable to be steered by the driver. He was intoxicated as he watched the graceful movements of the hands of Mr. Gorgeous in perfect accompaniment to his delicate facial expressions. He was startled when he realized this all meant that he was having a great time. That sucks Sonny confided to himself, but he still couldn't peal his eyes away and he was straining his ears to try to hear some tidbit of their conversation.

"Sonny, Sonny, are you OK? Your face seems very tense and you missed our last three topics of conversation," Adrienne said with real concern on her face.

Sonny snapped back to reality with a brainwave, "No, I am not OK. You're right. I have a headache. Do you have some Advil? I'd like to run to the restroom and splash some water on my face, OK?"

"I have Aleve, will that work?" Adrienne answered with deepening concern for her son.

Sonny shot up from the table reaching out his hand. "That's perfect thanks mom," he said as he grabbed the offered pill.

Sonny bolted from the table and then just as abruptly slowed his pace when he reached the center of the restaurant. He languidly walked toward the men's room while drinking up the delectable blonde in the corner with an equally young man that he now observed to be very average in his features. That was comforting.

As Sonny continued his contrived waltz through the restaurant, he managed to catch a small sample of their conversation.

"You are too hard on yourself, you should be proud. I admire you," said Mr. Average sounding disturbingly thoughtful.

"No, I admire you. I am glad we met," said Mr. Gorgeous sounding far too accommodating.

Sonny made the last few strides to the men's room realizing that his parents would be ready to leave when he returned. He looked in the mirror and convinced himself he was much better looking than Mr. Average, but he still had no healthy motivation for chasing Mr. Gorgeous.

He splashed his face and promised himself one more luscious gaze before he moved on with his new life.

To be continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Will spotted Neil as soon as he reached the front of the restaurant. Neil was looking around anxiously until his eyes met Will's and he relaxed into a warm welcoming smile. He quickly approached Will kissing him on the cheek. Will literally jumped when Neil's lips connected with his face. He wasn't expecting that at all. It really wasn't because Will wasn't comfortable being kissed by a guy, or at least he didn't think that was it. It was that he barely knew Neil and wasn't even sure they liked each other. It felt way too personal. The reaction was not missed by Neil, so Will tried to smooth it over with a compliment.

"You look really nice, Neil," he said returning a shy smile.

"You look incredibly good, Will. I am really looking forward to getting to know you." Neil said a bit too eagerly.

"Um, thanks, shall we sit?" Will asked.

"Sure, I made a reservation. I will let her know we are ready," Neil said as he approached the hostess stand.

Will and Neil followed the hostess through the restaurant to their table. Will made a concerted mental effort not to look over at the beautiful man who was now seated with his parents. So the woman with the baby is probably just a friend or relative Will thought to himself.

Once they were seated at their table, Will looked up nervously at Neil who was staring him down. Will felt exposed by Neil's determined eyes that were combing over his face and then his body. He also felt a little thrilled to be with a man who seemed attracted to him. It felt so different than with Gabi.

"So, you are going to be a freshman in the fall, right? Do you know what you are going to study?" Neil asked with genuine interest.

"Yes, a freshman with a major in computer science. At least for now, it might change. And you?" Will returned.

"I am a sophomore with a major in business. I am also very involved with the LGBT group at school. This year I was elected treasurer. Brian, who you met, is the president. That is the only reason he bothered volunteering. He is expected to . . . but as I am sure you noticed, he wasn't really there to help. He wasn't encouraging you . . . he doesn't really care . . ." Neil rambled on.

Will decided it was time to interrupt this rant. Clearly, Neil was not a Brian fan.

"That is so great that you are volunteering your time. I know it means a lot to me personally. Do you think there might be something I could help with?" Will asked hoping this might be a way for him to accomplish his goal of making some friends he could relate to.

"Oh definitely, in fact we are planning a summer "hangout" at the beach. I am on the committee. We need help with invites and food. Want to sign up?" Neil asked with building energy.

"Absolutely, either one is fine. I could put together an evite or maybe arrange for some food from the pub," Will offered.

"Perfect! Here give me your email and I will include you in the planning." Neil asked.

"OK, wrhorton1993 . I am happy to help!" he replied happily.

"Well we should look at the menu and decide what to order," Neil said contentedly.

They placed their order and shared a comfortable moment of silence as Will's gaze wandered across the restaurant to his beautiful man who now seemed engaged in conversation with his parents. Will suddenly realized the older man was Justin Kiriakis, so maybe the guy was one of their sons. He thinks they have a few. Will reminded himself that he was already on a date with a perfectly nice guy and besides, the beautiful man had not even looked his way once.

Neil and Will continued to talk about school and things to do in Salem until their food came. At one point, Will was certain that he caught the beautiful mystery across the restaurant fixating his eyes on Will and his every movement. When he finally, got the courage to check this suspicion, he saw the man abruptly jerk his head up towards the woman. Maybe he was mistaken. The food came, and at any rate, he completely lost track of what Neil was saying and to avoid embarrassment he needed to quickly catch up. He caught only one word and latched on to that. Brian.

"Please forgive my bluntness. You don't seem to like Brian much, but you must see him a lot. What is up with that? Did something happen between you two?" Will asked putting on his concerned friend expression just in time. Will really didn't care about Brian. He had no interest in him as a friend or otherwise, but clearly he meant something to Neil as often as he had come up just tonight. Will figured if he was going to assimilate, there was probably something he needed to know.

"It's kind of a long story," Neil said as a feeble deterrent.

"I have time. Our food just came," Will said sincerely hoping to invite the whole story.

"OK, well Brian is part of an elite set within the gay community at Salem U. They are a clique and keep to themselves for the most part. They are pretty much all pre-med or pre-law or something like that. They are on the rowing team, or the golf team or hold a political office and they are all rich. So, Brian was with this pre-law major last year who was also the student body VP. I was interested in Brian, but knew it wasn't going anywhere," Neil looked up to the left and paused like he was replaying scenes in his head.

"OK, I get the type, so what happened?" Will asked with interest.

"Well one night, we were at The Spot. You know, the gay bar across town. There was a whole group of us and Brian was alone that night, without his boyfriend. After a beer or two, he asked me to dance. Of course, I was ecstatic, but also wary. While we were dancing, I asked what his boyfriend would think of us dancing together. Brian said they broke up and then he kissed me and I mean kissed me right there on the dance floor. Anyway, I ended up going home with him and . . . you know. When I woke up the next day, he was already gone. I didn't know what else to do, so I just left. Later that week, we had our meeting. Brian showed up with his boyfriend, and they looked just as tight as ever. I looked at him a few times, puzzled, you know. The look he gave me was a threat, so I never said anything. I just kept my distance after that, but of course we see each other at the meetings and volunteering. He is a jerk and so are the rest in his clique." Neil finished with a heavy sigh.

"I am sorry, Neil. That sucks. He sounds like a player. Well you know what? Good for you. I think it is great that you haven't let this deter you from your involvement with the LGBT group. I mean, when I came up to the table I was so nervous. Aside from coming out just three weeks ago, that was the bravest thing I have ever done. I mean I only just came out and I barely know who I am. I am not helping anyone like you helped me," Will finished with sincerity.

"You are too hard on yourself, you should be proud. I admire you," said Neil thoughtfully.

"No, I admire you. I am glad we met," said Will and he meant it. Will felt watched and he didn't mean Neil who had been watching him all night. He quickly looked around and saw the beautiful man stride into the men's room. His figure was so graceful in black and grey against the white door. Will let it burn into his memory for a second before turning his attention back to Neil who looked almost giddy. Will wondered what he missed.

"How is your food, Will?" Neil asked with a dreamy look. OK, Will thought, he really must have missed something while he was gazing at the dark graceful figure.

"It's great! How is yours?" Will asked turning the attention back to Neil.

"It is good, but it pales in comparison to the company," Neil said grinning like a cat.

'Oh my god!' Will thought. 'What did I do to make him like this?' Will liked Neil but he was getting clear romance signals that he couldn't return.

"What is wrong, Will? You look worried." Neil solicited.

"Uh, no I am fine. I am just full and tired. This dinner was great!" Will said hoping to convince him.

Neil isn't convinced, but decides to go along anyway and he asks for the check.

As they leave the restaurant, Will notices that the beautiful man and the Kiriakis's have left. Maybe he will see him again. If he is their son, he probably will. He hopes he will see him again.

Neil offers to walk Will to his car and Will realizes he parked in the furthest secluded corner of the parking lot. It was prime dinner time when he had arrived. He used the walk to the car to try to figure out how to communicate to Neil that he wanted to be friends but that he wasn't ready for a boyfriend. They were very close together as they walked and Will could feel Neil's warmth. It was a nice feeling. Will thought that maybe if he had been out for a year or even a few months, he might be more interested in trying out a relationship with Neil. Neil was nice and handsome. Of course, he was no match for the beautiful dark haired man, but Will was looking for more than raw attraction. He would want a relationship that grew from friendship, which is exactly why he needed to make it clear to Neil that it would be better if they were just friends.

As they reached the car, Neil turned to face him and he was close, definitely in Will's personal space. It was time for Will to take control of the situation.

"Neil, thank you so much for dinner. I still wish you would have let me pay for half. It was really delicious. I am really hoping that we can be friends. You can count on me to help with the beach thing and maybe we could get coffee now and then. What do you think?" as he finished his grand proposal he realized how close Neil really was and his heart started to beat faster. What if he tried to kiss him? Actually, Will thought, he would love that. Just to see how it compared to Gabi and to get his first real kiss under his belt, but he didn't want to mislead Neil. He really seemed like a good guy and he had already been hurt once by Brian.

"Will, we can be friends. We can be more than friends," Neil said leaning a few inches closer.

Will could now feel his hot breath lightly on his cheek and he was starting to panic as he felt stomach tighten and stir. He wasn't sure if he was getting aroused or sick, but either way he knew it wouldn't be fair to Neil. He would be leading him on.

"Thanks, but I don't think we can be more than friends. As you know, I only came out a few weeks ago and I am still trying to figure things out. What I really want now is a friend and I hope you are willing to be that, OK?" Will said hopefully.

"OK, Will, I don't want to pressure you. We can be friends, for now," Neil said sounding a little breathless.

Will was so relieved and pleased that he let his guard down. Suddenly, he felt Neil's soft lips pressing into his. He surprised himself when he didn't jump or pull away. Even though he didn't want this now, it felt so good to be close to another man like this. Physically, it was so much more than he ever felt with Gabi and he wasn't strong enough to resist it, not now. He let himself give in as Neil deepened the kiss and he was picturing dark shiny hair and deep brown eyes above a graceful male figure and he felt the ground slipping beneath him. He needed to hold on to something. The world was spinning around him and he reached his hands up slowly into the silky hair, but something was wrong. It wasn't silky and it was too short. Reality hit Will like a brick. He was kissing Neil! He had blown it. Now he wouldn't even have a friend after leading him on.

Will pulled away sharply full of self-loathing at his weakness. First he led Gabi on for nearly a year and here was already doing it again and ruining his chance and friendship.

He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact, but he had to apologize.

"Neil, I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I didn't mean to lead you on. I really can only be friends at this point. I don't blame you if you have changed your mind, but I would still like to be friends," Will was still looking directly at his feet afraid of the reply he would get, when he heard of soft chuckle. What on earth could be funny in this situation.

"Will, it's OK. It was a friendly kiss and I started it, not you. We can just be friends. I can respect that, but I hope you will see in time that we can be more, because I want more. I really like you. Look at me, Will. It's OK," Neil said pleading slightly. Will still couldn't look up, so finally Neil reached his hand out lifting his chin and raising Will's eyes to meet his.

"Do you really think it's OK? We can't do that again though. I am sorry I should have stopped you, but I like you too, and to be honest, I could really use a friend," Will said feeling a little less hopeless.

"Really, Will. It's OK. We are friends, and the kiss was nice. Maybe later you will change your mind. Until then, I will respect your wishes. Good night, Will. I will call you later and we can meet for coffee. Good night . . ." and with a sad smile Neil turned and headed for his car.

Neil was right the kiss was nice, and it was a rite of passage for Will. His first real kiss. He wasn't counting Mya and Gabi. He knew he made the right decision coming out. The kiss with Neil wasn't quite right, but it did feel less wrong than his kisses with Gabi. The memory would be sweeter if he didn't feel the heavy guilt of knowing that he was fantasizing about someone else. That wasn't fair to Neil and if he really wanted to be friends, and he did, then he needed to make sure he wasn't so weak in the future. He couldn't let that happen again.

That night, he dreamed of sweet lips and silky dark hair.

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the comments, reviews and simply for following this story. Also, I appreciate the patience as the foundation is laid for the story. As the title suggests, this is a Will and Sonny love story , but that will take some time to develop. (Not as long as the show though!) In this chapter Sonny and Will meet, but it isn't quite the love at first sight we would all hope for. This is where the mild deceptions start.**

Sonny was in bed hoping to sleep soon as he reflected on the past two days. Yesterday morning he was at the pub with his parents when he learned that they hadn't told Uncle Vic about Sonny's 'news'. They were worried that he wouldn't take it well. Sonny knew instinctively that there was no point in delaying or hiding. His parents were definitely surprised when he said he would go tell Uncle Vic himself, right then, man to man. Not only were they surprised, they were also very proud.

The conversation with Uncle Vic went better than expected. Yes, he was shocked and yes, he was saddened, but that was mainly about the obstacles he might encounter. However, in the end he was both supportive and proud of the way Sonny handled the situation. He respected him for coming to him directly. Also, Sonny noticed the next day that Uncle Vic's behavior toward him hadn't changed in the slightest. That was comforting. Also, Uncle Vic had invited a family over to dinner for tomorrow. One of his business associates had a son that was gay and went to Salem U. Not only that, he was the president of the LGBT organization on campus. Sonny was nervous about meeting him, but he also appreciated Uncle Vic making the effort and of course he wanted to make friends in case he decided to stay and go to Salem U in the fall. All in all, Sonny felt pretty good about how he was working through things as he started his new life as a resident of a small stable town rather than life as a nomad.

The next afternoon, Sonny was getting ready for the dinner guests and his anxiety was growing with each minute that ticked away on the clock. Sonny was a pretty likable, easy-going guy, but it was always hard when you had like 6 adults pairing two young people together expecting you to be immediate friends, just because you have one or two things in common aside from also being about the same age. However, Sonny really appreciated the effort his Uncle Vic was making, so he was going to bring his positive attitude and full effort to the dinner.

He chose a tan button down shirt and well-fitting dark blue jeans for the dinner. He took the time to do his hair just right. He was looking in the mirror, admiring his work. He wondered what the president of the student LGBT organization would think of the end product and that thought quickly morphed into what would Mr. Gorgeous from Chez Rouge think about the final product. He indulged in that fantasy for a moment before hooking back into reality.

_Sonny thought, 'He wouldn't think anything, because he didn't even notice me. I was driven to a point of inability to control my own body and he didn't even notice me. Well, if he lives here, we will see each other again and maybe next time he will notice me or even talk to me. That tiny hope brought a flush to Sonny's cheeks.'_

Sonny was downstairs helping his mother with the final details when their guests arrived. Sonny met Brian and his parents. Brian was tall, slender with green eyes and soft brown hair. He seemed nice enough and his parents were as well.

Dinner went well. The conversation was smooth and easy and the food was delicious. Both sets of parents seem to hit it off well. Brian and Sonny were seated across from each other at dinner and Sonny was able to learn a lot about what Salem U had to offer. By the end of dinner, he was pretty much sold on enrolling in the fall.

The dinner plates were cleared and Adrienne suggested that Sonny show Brian the garden while dessert and coffee were prepared. It was summer so it was still light and warm out.

"So I know you just moved back here. I am assuming you don't have a boyfriend yet," Brian started boldly as they began their walk through the garden.

"You assume correctly, but you know what? That is the way I want it. I don't want to get into a relationship right now. I want to take the time to get to know a lot of the natives and just settle myself here," Sonny answered with sincerity.

"That makes sense. Well, you can consider me your first Salem friend," Brian replied smoothly.

"Great! I will take you up on that and don't tell my parents, or yours, but I think you have convinced me to enroll at Salem U in the fall," Sonny said showing his growing excitement.

"Your secret is safe with me. If that is a real possibility, then I have an invitation for you. I think you know I am the president of the LGBT organization on campus. That is the main reason I was invited here, I think. We are having a beach hangout this weekend. Do you want to come?" Brian said with a subtle wink.

"Sure! I would love to," Sonny didn't hesitate. This was exactly what he was looking for.

"Great! Why don't I pick you up. Saturday at 6pm, OK?" Brian offered.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Sonny complied.

"Oh, I guess I should warn you about one thing. It is kind of embarrassing, but someone might say something at the hangout and I would rather you hear it from me first," Brian said with a shade of shyness.

"Wow, now I am really intrigued," Sonny chuckled.

"There is this one guy in the group. He is also one of the officers, the treasurer. He was interested in me last year, but I had a boyfriend. I guess he was jealous or something, because after a night when we were all out dancing as a group at a gay bar, my boyfriend couldn't be there that night, he started spreading this rumor about me," Brian finished this confession with a shaky voice and vulnerable eyes.

"I am sorry to hear that. Rumors are never a good thing. What was the rumor about, specifically?" Sonny inquired.

"Well, he started telling everyone that we slept together and that I was a cheater and a player. This was really difficult because my boyfriend wasn't there that night and of course he heard the rumor and took it to heart. We were able to work through it, but it was a rough patch for us. Anyway, this guy, Neil, he still brings it up now and then, so I would hate for you to hear it without knowing my side of the story. I hope you understand," Brian finished with a hopeful sadness.

"Of course, I understand. I won't judge you based on gossip. You seem like a nice guy. I would love to go to the beach hangout and you can count on me as a friend," Sonny said feeling good.

"Thanks, Sonny. It is great to make a new friend like you. I will pick you up at 6pm on Saturday," Brian said as they finished their garden tour.

The families enjoyed their dessert and coffee as Sonny thought about what Brian went through. He hoped he would be able to avoid the jealous rumor mill at Salem U, which of course existed everywhere. Well, at any rate, he could be a friend to Brian. After dessert, the families shared a warm goodbye.

Saturday night came more quickly than Sonny expected. He was really excited for the opportunity to meet more Salem U students. He was dressed in his bright blue tank top, swim trunks and his running jacket. Brian picked him up at as planned and they headed over to the beach hangout.

Neil and Will had come early as they were setting up as part of the committee. Will was so glad to have been able to help as much as he had and he was really looking forward to meeting more people. Once everything was ready, Will and Neil sat side by side at one of the first tables so they could greet people and check them off the list as they arrived. This was great! Will was able to meet every single person by checking them in and he didn't have to come up with any icebreakers or openers. He met a few other freshmen which he would probably even have classes with.

Just when Will was starting to get comfortable, he was hit by lightening. At least that is what it felt like. He was looking up from checking off the last guest, when he immediately met a pair of melted chocolate eyes shining down at him. He was caught in their spell and couldn't speak, move or look away. Those captivating eyes weren't going anywhere either. They continued their bright but intense gaze for what could have been seconds or hours. Will really had no idea.

"Will! Will! Will!" Will heard his name from the left so he finally turned away, officially losing the spontaneous staring contest. He saw that it was Neil talking to him and he gave him his attention.

"Will, don't forget to check them off. You know Brian, of course," he said with disdain. "And you are?" he said with less disdain looking up at the beautiful man from Chez Rouge who had been haunting Will's nights.

"I'm Sonny. Sonny Kiriakis. Nice to meet you!" He said shaking Neil's hand.

"Hi, Sonny. My name is Neil and with me here is Will," Neil said this firmly with extra emphasis on 'with me'.

Will still couldn't speak, but he was able to move now so he turned his head to look back up at . . . Sonny, and yes, he must be Justin Kiriakis's son.

"Hi . . . Will, right?" Sonny said reaching out to shake his hand. As their hands met Sonny noticed that Will's hand or arm was a little jittery so he held it firmly and longer than he normally would. The sensation of holding Will's hand sent a quick traveling warmth straight up his arm and deep into his core. He had never felt anything like that, but he knew he had to let go now.

"Yes, Will. That's right. . . Nice to meet you, Sonny. So, um, are you a student at Salem U?" Will asked just to see if he could count on seeing him in the future.

"No, I am not, but I am seriously considering it. That is part of the reason I am here tonight," he said looking momentarily over to Brian.

That small look felt like an anvil hitting Will's heart.

_So, that must be the other reason he is here tonight. Brian! Damn! Damn! Damn! _

Will focused all of his attention on the check in sheet. Looking much longer than needed for both of their names and then slowly checking them off.

"Well, Brain, have fun tonight. You too Sonny," Neil said coldly.

Will still didn't want to look up, so he didn't but he noticed their shadows leaving his paper as they walked away. Will slowly felt the pressure on his heart release and so he decided he would find out a bit more.

"So, Neil, is Sonny part of Brian's clique? Do you know if they are together?" Will asked as casually as possible.

"I have never met Sonny before today, but as I said before. Brian only hangs out with his clique and they came in the same car together, so maybe he is the newest member or Brian's new boyfriend," Neil offered.

Will's heart plummeted for the second time in five minutes when Neil said 'Brian's new boyfriend'. Well, he was a Kiriakis so he probably met the requirements for Brian's club. He decided to give up on the line of questioning.

"Well, there are only two people on the list who haven't checked in. Do you think we can get some food? I am sure we will notice them if they do arrive," Neil said with an inviting look aimed directly at Will.

Will and Neil got hamburgers, chips, salad and a beer each and then made their way to one of the picnic tables. Neil introduced Will to the guy seated there, which Will appreciated. He had met everyone coming in, but he wouldn't be able to remember.

"Hey guys! Let me introduce you to Will. Will, this is Dustin, Tyler and Mark," Neil said, beaming proudly.

They all said hello, wiping hands on napkins and shaking hands. The group settled into their meal and enjoyed conversation about summer, the upcoming school year and the great weather they were having for the beach hangout.

Will was starting to notice that Neil seemed a bit possessive considering their decision to be friends. He never left Will's side and he talked like they were a couple. 'Will and I . . . this, that and the other.' Will was trying to figure out how to get some space without being rude. He noticed a volleyball game forming a little further down the beach. He decided to try that. Even if Neil came they might end up on separate teams.

"Hey, guys! Anyone want to go join the volleyball game?" Will asked.

Neil jumped right in, "But Will I have to organize the sign up sheets for volunteers."

"Oh that is right, well I am going to play, but I will check on you after the first game, OK?" Will said as he went to dispose of his dinner remains and jogged down the beach.

Neil realized then that he needed to amp up his game. If he didn't do something, he was going to quickly lose Will to some hot guy. Will had been ogled by almost every guy Neil introduced him to tonight. In his tank top and swim trunks, it was easy to see the perfect muscle development. It was just perfect, not over done but prominent muscle definition. It was making Neil swoon and unfortunately he was not the only one. He was most worried about the new guy Sonny. The way they had looked at each other was so intense it was like the world stopped for them. It was so unsettling that he actually was prompted to share a conspiratorial smile with Brian which they both promptly wiped away.

Neil resolved that he was going to have to push the limits here. The whole progressing from friendship things was great as long as there wasn't much competition. Before tonight, he had thought that plan would work, since Will had clearly responded to his kiss, so he was at least attracted to Neil on some level. However, there was competition, fierce competition. He was going to have to do something to manipulate the situation. He would find a way to talk to Brian and lead Brian to think that he and Will were dating. He was fairly confident Brian would then want to make that clear to Sonny, because it seemed Brian wanted to make Sonny his next conquest, so it would help clear the way for that as well. As soon as he finished with the volunteer sign up sheets, he would go find Brian.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N: Sonny and Will have fun playing volleyball and then preconceptions are formed. This storyline is following the events of the episodes in the summer of 2011, mostly July, with the alteration that Will is out and no longer with Gabi. The beach/volleyball scenes from the original storyline inspire some of the activities and wardrobe choices for Will and Sonny in this chapter.**

Sonny had been daydreaming about Mr. Gorgeous from the restaurant all week, so when he saw him sitting at the table greeting people, he assumed he was imagining it. As he got closer to the table, he stood right in front of him looking directly into his blinding blue eyes. He stared for awhile as he was transported into one of his daydreams where they were looking into each other's eyes just before their first kiss. He was catapulted out of his daydream by someone's voice.

"Will! Will! Will!"

Sonny still didn't turn away but unfortunately Mr. Gorgeous did.

_Oh! His name must be Will. _

The guy sitting next to him was the same guy from the restaurant. The voice was coming from him.

_Damn! They are probably actually together._

"Will, don't forget to check them off. You know Brian, of course," he said with disdain. "And you are?" he said with less disdain looking up at Sonny. Sonny realized that was his cue to speak.

"I'm Sonny. Sonny Kiriakis. Nice to meet you!" He said shaking Neil's hand.

"Hi, Sonny. My name is Neil and with me here is Will," Neil said this firmly with extra emphasis on 'with me'.

Sonny quickly looked back at Will to read his reaction, if any, to 'with me'. Will looked back up at Sonny thoughtfully. Sonny had no idea how to read that, but he guessed it was better than if he had looked over at Neil.

"Hi . . . Will, right?" Sonny said reaching out to shake his hand. As their hands met Sonny noticed that Will's hand or arm was a little jittery so he held it firmly and longer than he normally would. The sensation of holding Will's hand sent a quick traveling warmth straight up his arm and deep into his core. He had never felt anything like that, but he knew he had to let go now.

_Amazing! I have to get to know Will better, even if he is with Neil. _

"Yes, Will. That's right. . . Nice to meet you, Sonny. So, um, are you a student at Salem U?" Will asked.

"No, I am not, but I am seriously considering it. That is part of the reason I am here tonight," he said looking momentarily over to Brian. When Sonny looked down, he was disappointed to see that Will was now concentrating on his list again. Maybe this unbelievable feeling was one sided. Sonny was certainly drawn to Will, but Sonny hadn't seen anything to make him hope that Will was drawn to him. Neil clearly didn't like either him or Brian although Sonny could hardly imagine how he could have offended Neil.

"Well, Brain, have fun tonight. You too Sonny," Neil said coldly.

Sonny looked at Will one more time before leaving, but Will was still looking down completely focused on the check in paperwork. Brian and Sonny went to get some dinner and after they finished up they noticed the volleyball set up and headed down to play. Since Brian and Sonny were the first to show interest in a volleyball game, they appointed themselves team captains and each started to recruit team members who strolled over to the volleyball nets. They both needed one more player to begin.

So when Sonny saw Will, a vision of youth and vigor, jogging over to the volleyball nets, he shouted out.

"Hey, Will! I need one more member for my team. Will you join? Please?" Sonny hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he felt. After he asked, he was pleased to see that Will also looked eager.

"Yeah, sure! I'll be on your team. Where do you want me?"

'_Oh my god,' Sonny thought to himself. 'Where do I want you? Where don't I want you. It doesn't matter where, I just want you. Ahh, I know, by the net where I can see him.'_

"Right there, by the net. It should be a good game. I am glad you came over," Sonny said as he watched Will gracefully stride up to the net. Once he was in position he turned back and flashed a smile at Sonny.

"Sonny, right here? Are you sure I am not in your line of sight?" Will asked innocently.

Sonny was so buoyed up from Will agreeing to be on his team that it carried him to say something he normally wouldn't.

"Actually, you are directly in my line of sight, but please don't move. I am enjoying the view," Sonny finished boldly. Will's face turned to astonishment followed by a rosy coy smile, and Sonny was satisfied with the effect of his words.

The game started and the whole team was playing well. On the other hand, Brian was looking frustrated with his team. Sonny noticed a few great plays by Will. The ball and Will were given equal time for Sonny's attention, so it wasn't unexpected that Sonny noticed Will's ability. However, what impressed Sonny more was the way Will was a good team player. He was humble and very encouraging of all the other players. He was always ready for the ball, but also very aware of who might be closer. In short, he was everything Sonny admired in a sportsman. Sonny continued to direct the team, trying to bring out their strengths all with a sense of camaraderie.

The next ball came kind of wildly over the net and it was hard to predict where it would connect with the team. As a precaution, Sonny moved to center court to be ready for anything. Will, also moved back toward center. When the ball reached them it was directly between them and they both connected sending it flying over the net with their hands, arms and hips all touching in perfect alignment mid-air.

"Thanks Sonny," Will said with a disarming smile, "I could have gotten it myself, but it was much more fun with your body pressed against mine. Come help me out anytime."

Sonny was dumbfounded. Will was actually flirting back, so maybe he wasn't actually with Neil. Or maybe he was a player. Sonny hoped not and he would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Sure, just say the word and I will be by your side . . . pressed against your body," Sonny added the last part to make sure there would be no question that he was flirting with Will. If Will was going to abandon Neil, who whether they were together or not was clearly into Will, he would need to know Sonny was ready and available.

After that, Sonny noticed that Will was frequently sending a casual look his way, sort of checking on him. So Sonny took advantage of each time their eyes met, with either a wink or a broad smile. They started giving each other a high five after every good play. As they were walking back to their positions they each caught each other, at least once, checking out the other's ass.

Sonny had Brian completely tuned out at this point, but that wasn't the case with Brian. He wasn't stupid and he had observed the flirtation between Will and Sonny. He was aiming angry lasers at Will every chance he got, but Will was too busy smiling shyly at Sonny to notice the animosity from across the net.

After one great play, Sonny grabbed Will's arm and whispered in his ear, "I must tell you how much I appreciate watching you play. You have great form." By the last two words, Sonny was so close to Will's ear that he could feel the vibration of the sound waves tickle his ear lobe.

Just after that, Sonny had an amazing serve. So good that Will followed the now routine high five with a pat on Sonny's back that drifted lightly down to the small of his back, before Will removed his hand. Sonny felt a shiver follow Will's hand all the way down his body and he had to shake it off to get ready for the next play. Shortly after that they won the game. The team cheered and Sonny jumped over to Will giving him a pat on the back that turned into a half hug.

Will smiled as he now whispered in Sonny's ear, "We make a great team!"

Sonny yelled across the net, "How about a rematch?"

"Nah, thanks Sonny. It's hot and I need a break. I am going to grab a beer. Do you want one?" Brian asked rigidly.

"No, I am good. Thanks, though," Sonny answered barely moving his eyes from Will.

"Hey, Brian is right. It is hot. Do you want to go for a quick dip in the lake?" Sonny asked Will gliding right up to him.

"Sure, Sonny," Will said as he started walking toward the lake he pulled his tank top up over his head and threw it on a beach chair.

Sonny almost tripped over nothing but sand as he saw the muscles in Will's back tighten and ripple as he discarded the shirt. Sonny followed Will's lead discarding his shirt as well as he hurried to catch up. When they reached the lake they turned to face each other and took one long look with their eyes traveling down from the others eyes to the edge of the water and then they jogged together into the deeper water.

Back by the picnic tables, Brian was opening a beer when Neil spotted him and decided to join him. He grabbed a beer and followed Brian as he walked about half way to the water's edge. They weren't by the tables or the beach chairs or the volleyball nets, so they were pretty much alone.

"So Neil, tell me about your new friend. He seems to have taken a liking to my date," Brian said with a tone somewhere between bored and annoyed.

"Will, is new to Salem U and he just came out a few weeks ago. He is with me. You know what I mean, but he wants to make some friends before school starts. So it is OK, it doesn't bother me. Just watch, he will come back to me soon and we already have plans for next week. In fact, maybe you could gently let Sonny know we are together, just so he doesn't put Will in an uncomfortable position. You wouldn't mind doing that right?" Neil tried to keep things as subtle as possible. He wasn't sure it was working. Brian was smart.

Brian chuckled, "You know, you're right Neil. I wouldn't mind telling Sonny that Will is taken, but the question is. Who is going to tell Will he is taken? He seems to have missed the memo," Brian said looking smugly over at Neil.

"You don't worry about that Brian. I can handle Will. You handle Sonny, OK?" Neil asked hoping to seal the deal.

Brian looked down the beach at Will and Sonny. They looked giddy and it infuriated him. He saw Sonny make eye contact with him and then his eyes flashed concern. Ah, Sonny probably thought Neil was giving Brian a hard time after the story Brian had confided in Sonny. Brian quickly took on a look of hurt vulnerability with a dash of worry. Sonny registered this and with some words to Will he quickly started walking up the beach toward Brian and Neil.

When Sonny reached the pair, Brian looked really upset and Neil was getting closer to Brian and it looked a bit aggressive to Sonny.

"What is going on here? Brian, are you OK?" he asked taking on his protective alpha male mode.

"It's none of your business, Sonny," Neil said in frustration.

"Sonny, it's ok. I can take it," Brian said softly.

When Sonny had left the lake, Will was following behind and he had just reached the point where he could hear the conversation between the three.

"Sonny, look, we are all having a good time. Let's not spoil it. My concern is with Brian. I hope you and I can be friends," Neil offered as he extended his hand toward Sonny with a repentant smile.

This is the first part of the conversation Will saw and heard. Sonny ignored Neil's gesture of friendship looking angrily and arrogantly at the outstretched hand.

"No, thanks, Neil. I am not really interested in being friends with your type," Sonny said forcefully.

Just then, Will walked in between them and grabbed Neil's hand pulling him along roughly.

"Come on, Neil. Let's go check on the volunteer sign up tables." As they were leaving, Neil surreptitiously gave Brian a satisfied grin. Will openly gave Sonny a look of sad disapproval.

As they were walking to the table Will felt terrible for ignoring his new friend so long.

"Hey, Neil. I am sorry I didn't come check in with you earlier. Are you OK? Don't let them bother you. You have plenty of friends. You don't need their clique. Let's see how many volunteers we got to sign up," Will said to distract Neil from the ugly scene.

Will was so angry and he replayed the scene he witnessed in his head. How could Sonny be so heartless? Neil was kind to everyone and he was so giving of his time and energy. Seeing Sonny reject Neil's offered friendship pinched Will's heart. Will couldn't believe he let himself be taken in by someone so arrogant, shallow and cold. As he thought back to the game and the lake, he realized all those nice things Sonny had said all had a sexual connotation to them. Upon reflection, Will decided Sonny was just looking for a quick lay with Will nothing more. That is why he pretended to be so nice. Well, Will wouldn't be fooled by any of Brian's clan again. He had learned his lesson. Now, he needed to make up for it with Neil.

He helped Neil count up the volunteers and organize the sign-up sheets.

"Wow, Neil. Look at the sign-ups for the gala event. They go onto the back of the page," Will said trying desperately to cheer Neil up.

"Yeah, that is because Brian's the chairperson. His group all signs up for that, but they don't sign up for the less glamorous volunteer work," Neil said glumly.

Will quickly scanned the sheets. Sure enough 'Sonny Kiriakis', number five on the gala volunteer list, but Will couldn't find his name on any of the other lists.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you all are hanging in there with this story. Thanks for continuing to read. It will take a little more time (not a lot) to undo the mess that Neil and Brian created. Thank you for the reviews!**

_The one I love is standing near_

_The one I love is everywhere_

_And I can woo you _

_I can amuse you _

_But there is nothing I can do to make you mine_

_Black cloud . . .black cloud . . . _

_The one I love roosts in the mind_

_Can snap this spell_

_Or increase hell_

_And I can chase you_

_And I can catch you_

_But there is nothing I can do to make you mine_

_Black cloud . . .black cloud . . . _

**(Black Cloud – Morrissey)**

Sonny was out for a run, which always made him feel better and the temperature was perfect this early in the morning. It was beautiful out with the sun shining and a clear, bright blue sky. That thought brought Sonny to a complete halt. He stood in his tracks and looked up at the sky again. Yes, he was right. That sky was the exact blue of Will Horton's eyes. Damn! He is everywhere.

Sonny had dreamt of Will throughout the night. Will standing in the shallow water of the lake with the sun backlighting his elegant form and creating sparkling reflections on the drops of water that clung to his bare chest, face and hair. Will spiking the ball in such a way that his graceful body was fully stretched making a perfect long line with gentle curves in front of the net. Will under Sonny with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. Will over Sonny bending down for one tender kiss. . . . and last the nightmare that woke him at 4:30am. Will was glaring at him in hatred when he grabbed Neil's hand and pulling Neil in for a passionate kiss. Sonny, didn't really sleep after that which is why he was out for this early run. Sonny took one last long look at the perfect blue sky before resuming his run.

He was just about to reach the park bench tucked away near Horton Town Square and he decided it was a good time for a rest so he jogged through the trees toward the bench only to realize it was already taken by another runner who looked up as Sonny came into view. It was Will. He really was everywhere. Sonny noted that Will's eyes went from serene to disturbed as he recognized Sonny.

"Hi, Will. It's nice to see you. You are up early. How was your run?" Sonny asked as he lowered himself onto the bench. Will bolted up from the bench seemingly to ensure they never actually shared it.

"My run was good, but I am not done. See you," Will said as he began running in the opposite direction Sonny came from.

Sonny sprung up to follow him. It only took a minute or two for him to catch up.

_And I can chase you_

_And I can catch you_

_But there is nothing I can do to make you mine_

"Let me guess. All the girls used to chase you in elementary school, so you learned to run fast?" Sonny ended his speculation with a question looking directly at Will trying to achieve eye contact.

"Something like that, but today it is a guy," and with that Will sped off causing Sonny to push himself to the limit.

Once he reached Will, "Wow, nice Horton! I thought volleyball was your sport, but it looks like you have many talents," Sonny finished with a wink.

Will abruptly stopped pivoting to face Sonny head on, "Look! I don't mean to be rude, but I really am here to run, and we are not friends. I am glad we won the volleyball game, but you should really get back to Brian and the Salem U elite. In case Brian hasn't told you, I am more of the Neil "type" which you clearly indicated last night that you had no interest in befriending. It seems like you have gotten a good work out, judging your physical symptoms. You still have time to get a mimosa and brunch with Brian's little club, so you best be off and leave me to my run. Goodbye, Sonny!," and with that Will tore off with unmatched speed leaving a bewildered and heart-sore Sonny watching.

Sonny had never felt as intrigued by any guy as he was by Will. Yes, Will was drop-dead gorgeous, and he had a balance of confidence and bashfulness that made him unbelievable attractive, but it was much more than that for Sonny. He wanted to learn everything about Will. What he believed in . . . What scared him . . . what he dreamed of. . . He also had this undeniable urge to protect him, but how could he protect Will from himself. Leave him alone he guessed, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't smother the deep and profound desire growing within himself for Will. This was something he had never felt before, and clearly something that Will was not returning. At least not after the episode with Neil, but before that during the game and in the lake it seemed requited. Sonny would have to find a way to work on that.

Later that day Will was meeting Neil for coffee at the pub.

"Hey, Neil! That was such a great party last night. You did a really good job. Here let's get some coffee and sit down," Will invited.

Neil walked directly up to Will giving him a peck on the cheek. "Sure, that sounds great babe."

They brought their coffee back to the table and Will knew he needed to once again set boundaries, which was starting to get old.

"Neil, you know I think very highly of you and I am so glad we are friends, but you can't kiss me when we meet. We are friends, nothing more. Also, I don't think you should call me 'babe', OK? Do you understand?" Will asked humbly and hopefully.

"Sorry, Will. I didn't mean anything by it. I promise. Did you have fun last night?" Neil inquired nonchalantly.

"Yes, I had a great time! How about you? Things seemed tense with Brian and Sonny at the end. What happened? Did Brian say something to you?" Will asked his friend with sincere concern.

"Not really. It started because Brian was bothered that you seemed interested in his date, you know Sonny. I told him you were just trying to make friends and he shouldn't worry. Then Sonny came up. I was hoping Sonny wasn't really part of Brian's group yet and that maybe we could be friends. I think you saw what happened from there. He wasn't interested. So, I guess he is just as bad as Brian and the rest of them, but you saved me!" Neil's face lit up at the end as he marveled at Will.

"I didn't do much, Neil, but I am glad it helped. Do you really think Sonny is as bad as Brian?" Will wondered.

"Yes, I am sorry to say I do. I mean the way he brushed me off was so cold. Well it is good we found out now, right?" Neil responded a bit too cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess," Will replied with skepticism.

The next day Will was working an afternoon shift at the pub. It was that slow mid-afternoon slump when the lunch crowd was gone and happy hour hadn't begun. Will let Gabi go early since she wanted to and another server was coming on by 6pm. He was sure that between himself and the bartender they could handle any happy hour rush that might come. Just when the pub was completely empty of customers, the door chimes rang.

Will looked up and was astonished to see Sonny. Will wondered if he was following him somehow.

"Hi! You can sit anywhere. I will be over to take your order," with that Will turned into the kitchen to try to diffuse his anger and frustration before going over to face him. He took a big drink of his ice tea, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

With renewed strength, he went back out to deal with Sonny. He brought over a menu and dropped it on the table of the booth Sonny took in the corner of the room.

"May I get you something to drink while you look at the menu?" Will asked icily never looking up.

"Sure, an ice tea please, unsweetened," Sonny said looking apprehensive.

Will hid in the kitchen for nearly ten minutes before he came out with the ice tea.

"Thanks," Sonny said trying unsuccessfully to make eye contact with Will.

"May I take your order?" Will asked flatly looking down at the little order notepad in his hand.

"Yes, please. I will have the clam chowder, thank you," Sonny said politely.

"A cup or a bowl?" Will asked.

"A bowl, please, but Will, wait. Don't leave please," Sonny pleaded.

Finally, Will looked up and the revolted look he gave Sonny almost crumbled his resolve. Almost, but not quite.

"What? Why are you here?" Will asked impatiently. Will was getting extremely agitated because he was outraged but he was also drawn to Sonny. He still thought Sonny was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"I am here to see you. I heard you worked here and I wanted a chance to talk to you. Can we please just talk for ten minutes, please?" Sonny begged.

Will was surprised at how truly desperate Sonny looked, so he agreed.

"Sure, it is slow right now. Let me get your soup and then we can talk," and Will once again disappeared into the kitchen.

Will came out a few minutes later with the bowl of soup and he set it on the table in front of Sonny and sat down opposite him.

"OK, go ahead. If someone comes in, I will have to help them but you can talk to me until then," Will said keeping his guard firmly in place and his posture stiff.

"OK, thank you," Sonny said sincerely and then he hesitated.

"Well?" Will demanded rudely.

"I am sorry, I am just trying to figure out where to start. First of all, are you and Neil together?" Sonny asked nervously.

"No, Neil and I are good friends, but we aren't dating," Will confirmed.

Will was surprised by the relief that he saw wash over Sonny's features with his answer. Why would he even care?

Sonny continued fervently, "Will, I have to tell you that I am very, very interested in you. I am so attracted to you and I want to get to know you and take you out on date. I know you are angry with me for some reason, but my feelings for you are so strong that even though I have tried to fight them, I can't. Please put me out of my misery and give me a chance."

Will couldn't believe the insulting arrogance he was hearing. Was he serious? Why was he even interested in Will to begin with?

"Oh my god! You can't be serious. Am I supposed to be flattered that you tried to fight your feelings for me but you can't. So you don't really want to date me you just can't suppress your attraction, right? I suppose you mean that you want to date someone who is rich, doesn't work in the pub, but for some reason you can't eradicate your lust for me? No thanks, I may not seem like much to you, but I will wait for a guy that wants me for more than just a lay, so enjoy your soup," Will said starting to get up, but Sonny grabbed his hand holding him there at the table. Sonny seemed to have no intention of eating his soup.

"Wait, Will. You misunderstood me completely. Or it came out wrong. Believe, please, I am interested in you for so much more than just your body. I feel a connection to you. I admire you. I don't know where you are getting this idea that I want someone who is rich. I don't care one bit about how much money you have or don't have. Yes, I am attracted to you, but it is so much more than that. You are so important to me. Don't you remember how we connected at the beach?" Sonny attempted to explain.

"I remember you flirting with me at the beach. I don't remember us having any heart-to-heart so how is it that I am so important to you all the sudden. Even better, how is it that I am so important to you but that my good friend Neil is dirt. You wouldn't even shake his hand. That was cruel, Sonny," Will fumed and then waited for an explanation.

"Oh that. There is more to the story than you know Will. Neil spread a nasty rumor about Brian last year. I was just protecting Brian. No one deserves to have nasty lies spread about them and that is just what your good friend Neil did," Sonny replied frustrated.

"No way! You have that story completely wrong. It is not my secret to tell, but Neil didn't do anything to Brian. Brian did do something unforgivable to Neil," Will outraged.

"Will, if that is true than you must see I didn't know. I was only trying to protect Brian," Sonny implored.

"OK, well even if we put that aside, the truth is you come from money and I don't. I know the Kiriakis's and whether you know it or not my last name is Horton but I was raised a Brady. I collected the volunteer sign up sheets, Sonny. I noticed you signed up for the gala, but you didn't sign up for the food drive or the animal shelter or for the high school student mentoring, so you see, it just won't work. We come from different circles, and from all I have seen you aren't really interested in reaching outside of your circle, except maybe to have a one night stand with me. Well you won't get that Sonny, so stick with Brian. Well, we are done here. I need to get to the kitchen. The soup is on the house and I wouldn't accept a tip even if you left one, so goodbye," on 'goodbye' Will stormed into the kitchen and didn't come back out until he was sure Sonny was gone. He did hear Sonny calling his name as he left, but he ignored it and Sonny was silent after a minute or two.

Will was so enraged that he broke three beer mugs during happy hour and messed up two orders during dinner. Finally, his shift ended.

The next morning, Will was still livid. He couldn't believe how egotistical, condescending and callous Sonny could be. Did he honestly believe Will would just swoon and fall into his arms? Will was disgusted with himself also, because he was about to do just that when they were in the lake together. He now saw Neil was right, it was better he found this out now. He shook it off and headed out for his run.

Following his routine, Will went to the park bench by Horton Town Square for his mid-run break. As he rounded the bushes, he realized someone was already there. Sonny. Unbelievable!

Sonny was watching for Will to come, so he reacted quickly and sprang up to meet Will when he arrived.

"Will, give me thirty seconds. I know you hate me and that you don't want to talk to me, and I won't try to make you. Just take this. It's a letter. Just promise me you will read it, and then I will leave you alone for good, OK, please?" Sonny entreated with desolation in his eyes.

Will didn't say a word, but he took the letter, nodded at Sonny and then continued his run without taking a break.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! The chapter starts with a letter that is dated July 18, 2011. In the original storyline, this is the episode where Tad and Kinsey find out Sonny is gay. As a point of reference, on August 2, 2011, Sonny and Will make plans to go to a cubs game. Of course, this storyline is quite different, but still trying to stay anchored to some events of the original storyline. **

Will had now read Sonny's letter seven times, and he started the eighth:

July 18, 2011

Dearest Will,

Thank you for taking this letter and agreeing to read it. I regret that my actions and words, to date, have not given you a good impression of myself. I wish I had taken more care. I would like to clarify as much as I can, because even if you never want to see me, you will always matter to me. Yes, in just a few days you have claimed a part of my heart.

First, regarding your friend Neil and the rejected handshake, I am in part to blame here. I was very influenced by the story Brian told me. He said that Neil spread a false rumor that they had spent the night together and that this nearly broke up his relationship with his boyfriend last year. They are no longer together now, but Brian maintains that this is not a true claim. Brian could be lying or Neil could be lying or both could be lying. Based on what you told me, you heard a very different story. I would venture to guess that if you and I heard the exact same account, we would be on the same side. We were both trying to protect a friend. However, I acknowledge that you are right. What I did, or neglected to do, was cruel. The memory of you using that word to describe me continues to haunt me. I will use this lesson to strive to become a better and more forgiving person.

Second, the volunteer sign-up sheets, I am still not sure if I will be in Salem for the school year. I told Brian that I shouldn't sign up for anything at all until I know I am staying. He insisted that I sign up for the gala because he is the chair and he said because of that, of course, he would understand if I didn't stay. If I am lucky enough to spend more time with you, I can share some of the volunteer efforts I have been involved in. I assure you volunteerism is something that is important to me as well.

Next, I must admit I am a little baffled about how I gave you the impression that I want to date someone who is rich. Maybe it is because Brian is, and yes, some of my family is. You should know that Brian and I are not dating, and I have no plans to consider dating him. Also, I hope you will trust my honesty here in that money is not even a factor for me in choosing someone for a relationship. And for the record, I love the pub and you should feel proud to work there, as I know you are. I understand from my parents that your great-grandmother is the proprietor.

Now to more personal matters, I want to be completely honest with you, so yes, I do find you extremely physically attractive and my desire for you is hard to ignore. However, this was never my primary motivation in getting closer to you. I am so drawn to you on a much deeper level.

This connection I feel toward you is hard for me to explain because I have never experienced anything like it before with anyone I have ever met. It was an entirely alien emotion for me and it hit me like a tidal wave. Because this was and is so new for me, I am afraid I haven't handled it in the best way. My words yesterday were rushed, and I didn't take your point of view into account as much as I should have. Again, you have taught me a better path.

I want it to be abundantly clear, that I am very interested in you, Will, you as a whole beautiful and complex person. My time with you so far has inspired admiration on my part. I know you may not offer me anything at this point, but please know even if you could only offer friendship, I would be gratefully in your debt. I will not hope for more.

In closing, I have an invitation for you. Reflecting on the ferocity of your opinions yesterday, I have strategically selected August 6th for the invitation. This gives you two and a half weeks to consider the invitation. I have enclosed two tickets for the Cubs game on August 6th. I understand you are a fan and so am I. If you decide to accept the invitation, the only expectation I will have is friendship. To accept my invitation, deliver one of the two enclosed tickets to me by midnight on August 5th. I am staying with my parents at Victor Kiriakis's house. I can drive us to the game the morning of the 6th. If you decide to decline my invitation, I will uphold my promise not to bother you again. In order to decline my invitation, simply keep both tickets and take anyone you like to the game. In that case, I hope you enjoy this small gift from me.

Whatever you decide, you have made such an impression on me that part of my heart now belongs to you. I will always have fond memories of my time with you no matter how short, and I will follow through on the ways in which you taught me to become a better man. I will always hold you in the highest esteem.

Fondly yours,

Sonny

After the eighth read of Sonny's letter, Will was becoming much less angry and much more curious. The depth and sincerity of the letter was impossible to discount.

In retrospect, Will was starting to realize that he had gone immediately to the worst possible conclusion for each of Sonny's statement or actions. He realized that he wouldn't like to be judged that harshly, and he badly that he had hurt Sonny.

He still wasn't ready to swoon and fall into Sonny's arms, but he was going to take the two and a half weeks Sonny had given him to consider the invitation.

He was still coping with the fact that aesthetically, Sonny was the man of his dreams, literally! Sonny had come into his dreams at some point every night since he first saw him at Chez Rouge. Clearly he made the right decision in coming out, because he had never had dreams like that about a woman. Well, at least he had done something right.

He put these thoughts on the back burner to simmer. He still had a little over two weeks.

The first full week had passed.

Will was headed to the Salem U campus to join the LGBT organization meeting that Neil had invited him to. He wondered if he might see Sonny there. He found himself wondering about Sonny a lot ever since he read the letter.

Sonny wasn't at the meeting, but Brian was and that gave Will an idea.

As the meeting was breaking up, Will walked up to Brian and said, "Hey Brian, would you mind joining me for a cup of coffee. My treat!"

Brian looked confused at first and then mildly intrigued.

"Sure, Will. Let me get my stuff," he said walking across the room.

Just then Neil walked up, "What are you doing with Brian, Will?" he asked nervously.

"We are just going to grab a cup of coffee. Nothing really," Will replied casually.

"Why? Are you friends? Did he ask you out?" Neil asked with climbing anxiety.

"No, it is really nothing, Neil. I asked him and it is just a cup of coffee. Don't worry about it. I will call you tomorrow, OK?" Will asked hoping to end this.

"OK, Will. Be careful," Neil said giving up.

Will and Brian got coffee from the ice cream shop in Horton Town Square and they were seated on the bench by the lamppost.

"Thanks for joining me Brian. I have a few questions, which you don't have to answer, of course, but I hope you will," Will said to open the uncomfortable topic.

"Well, we will see. What is your first question?" Brian replied aloofly.

"Neil told me that you and he slept together last year, when you were still with your boyfriend. Is that true?" Will asked attentively.

"Wow! Don't hold back or anything, Will. However, I will answer your question. What you just said is a rumor that Neil has been spreading about me last year and it looks like he plans to carry it into this year also. Part of his story is true. My boyfriend and I weren't getting along that well. Neil was making matters worse because he was always flirting with me in front of him. He can be a little pushy. He was always casually touching me, hugging me etc. From what I have seen with you and Neil, I think you know exactly what I mean, right?" Brian paused for a response from Will.

"Right," Will said as the gears in his mind were turning.

"So, we were out as a group one night and my boyfriend wasn't there. After a few drinks, Neil and I were dancing and I kissed him. We went back to my apartment, but once I got there I changed my mind. I apologized to Neil and sent him away. That is what happened whether or not you believe me," Brian finished haughtily.

"Thank you, Brian. I do appreciate you sharing that with me. I am sure it isn't easy to talk about," Will expressed appreciatively.

"I must say that I am a bit surprised. I thought you were going to ask me about Sonny not Neil. Are you really interested in Neil?" Brian asked mischievously.

Will really didn't want to share his feelings toward Neil or Sonny with Brian.

"Oh, well that is not why I asked. I just was starting to question the validity of Neil's story so I wanted to hear your side. It isn't because of Neil or Sonny. I just didn't want to be judging you unfairly," Will improvised.

"Fair enough, Will. I am going to head out. See you around," and he was off with a small wave.

"See ya, Brian and thanks!" Will replied.

Two full weeks had passed since Will received Sonny's letter.

It was August 2nd and Will had three more days to decide what he would do about Sonny and his invitation. Will's thoughts and feelings had definitely been thawing over the past two weeks and the original Titanic-size iceberg he had in his heart when he thought of Sonny was now barely and ice cube, but he was still confused and apprehensive.

Will was out for his usual morning run as he was thinking things through one more time before he made his decision. He really didn't know if Neil or Brian were telling the truth, but he had decided that didn't really matter. What Sonny said in his letter was correct. If they both knew the truth, they would probably be on the same side as they were both just trying to protect a friend. So, that was a clear point for accepting Sonny's invitation especially after he heard Brian's side of the story.

Next the volunteer sign-up sheets, Will had to admit he was being a little bit petty to even have brought this up. It really did matter to him though. It made sense that Sonny wouldn't sign up if he wasn't staying, but it also seemed like an easy excuse. He would call this one a draw.

The thing about Will accusing Sonny of wanting to date someone rich was a little embarrassing for Will, because it didn't really come from anything except for maybe some suggestive hints from Neil. At this point, Neil's integrity was a question mark in Will's mind so he either had to call this one a draw or give a point to accepting Sonny's invitation.

Now to more personal matters . . .

Will loved that line. It made his stomach do flips. He knew what came next, as he had now read the letter at least 30 times in the past two weeks. ar

'My desire for you is hard to ignore . . .' Sonny might not know it, but Will felt exactly the same way. He knew what Sonny meant about a deeper connection because he was experiencing the same thing for the first time. It was this point of the letter that kept him from accepting the invitation already. Will was scared, actually terrified of these feelings. He felt great about his decision to come out, but he was thinking he would have at least a year before he had strong feelings for someone. He was petrified that if he accepted Sonny's invitations things would go like a roller coaster running of the tracks and he wouldn't be able to slow it down. He was glad Sonny had said they could just be friends, but Will wasn't sure he could make that same promise. This was the one point that had him still wavering.

Just as he finished thinking through the letter, he got to the bench and realized Sonny was there. As he approached the bench Sonny looked up and the look Will read there was sheer terror. Will was puzzled for a moment. Then he realized that Sonny might think Will was still enraged like the last time they talked. He then felt very guilty. He had Sonny's letter, but all Sonny had was two weeks of thinking that Will hated him. He wasn't ready to accept just yet, but he did want to sooth some of the sting that Sonny was feeling.

"Will, you have to believe me. I thought I was early enough to miss you. You are never this early,"  
Sonny said adamantly.

As Will got closer to the bench, he smiled warmly and Sonny's face went from horror to perplexed.

"Hi Sonny! Thank you for the letter. I have read it. After my break, do you want to run together for a bit?" Will asked amiably.

Will had the pleasure of watching Sonny's face transform once more from perplexed to expectant.

And . . .

Sonny had the pleasure of daring to hope for the first time since he ordered his soup at the pub.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This takes place on August 2nd, 2011. I would have loved to have Will open up to Marlena, but she didn't rejoin the show until September. Instead it is Kate. Don't get me wrong, I love Kate, but Will really opens up to Marlena. **

Will was feeling pretty determined after finishing his run with Sonny. If he had any remaining doubt about accepting Sonny's invitation after the letter, it completely vanished after spending twenty minutes close to him, hearing his voice, seeing his smile and feeling the attraction that was nearly tangible in the air between them. When he accepted Sonny's invitation he wanted it to be a clean start, so he decided to text Neil.

_Will: Hey! Want to meet a friend for lunch? Pub?_

_Neil: Hey, sexy! Sure, noon?_

_Will: OK, see you then, but this isn't a date, we are friends_

_Neil: I know babe, don't be so uptight i am just teasing you_

_Will: C U at noon_

Will felt refreshed after his shower and a relaxing morning with a good book. He placed one of the Cubs tickets in his underwear drawer and the other one in his wallet. He read the letter from Sonny one more time and then placed that with the first ticket, then he headed out to meet Neil at the pub. He was a bit too early, but he was ready to get started.

When he arrived, he saw his Grandma Kate having tea.

"Hi, Grandma!"

"Hi, Will!" she said standing up to give him a hug. "Do you want to have a seat?"

"Sure! I am meeting a friend for lunch, but I am about thirty minutes early, so let me grab a cup of coffee and we can catch up," Will says with delight.

"So, tell me about the friend you are meeting. Is it a date?" Kate asked.

"No, it is just a friend, and I am starting to question that . . . " Will trailed off not wanting to get into it.

"Are you sure it couldn't be more? And what did you mean by questioning it?" she asked hoping to get a real answer.

"Well I don't think I am ready for a relationship. I just came out, and if I was ready, I don't think he'd be the guy," Will replied cryptically.

"Will, forgive me for getting to the point, but the way you said that last part, makes me think that if you were ready, there is another guy you might have you sights set on, Am I right?" she asked waiting patiently.

_She did it again. How does she always figure me out? Am I that obvious!_

Grandma Kate was the only one that had figured out that Will was gay before he decided to tell people.

"Yes, you are right. There is another guy. I am going to see him this afternoon. He invited me to a Cubs game on Saturday," Will intimated causing his cheeks to color slightly.

"Oh, I see. Tell me more about this guy," Kate implored.

"OK, but we need to watch the door for my friend. He isn't really a fan of this other guy," Will confided. Kate was facing the door where she was seated.

"Oh, sure. I can watch the door, Will, but I wonder if the reason he isn't a fan is because your friend is also interested in you. Have you considered that?" she asked.

"Yes, I have and I think you might be right. That is why I am meeting him, to make sure there is no misunderstanding," Will supplied.

"Well that seems like a good plan, so tell me about this other guy!" she said taking an eager listening pose.

"OK, well I actually saw him once before we even met. There was something about him that just captured my attention. Then I met him at this LGBT college party and things went well at first, but then they got very rocky, quickly. Then we got into this huge fight and the worst part is that it was probably mostly my fault. Then he wrote this really nice letter and invited me to the Cubs game. I am sorry. I am rambling," Will ended his long story self-consciously.

Kate gave Will a knowing smile, she could read the first blush of love emanating from her grandson.

"He sounds interesting. What was the fight about?" she asked.

"Well, I guess it was more like a misunderstanding. He came here, actually, to ask me out on a date, I guess. I was already fuming, because the night before he had insulted my friend and I had gotten the impression he was kind of snobby and player, so I was pretty brutal to him. It turns out, I was at least partly wrong and his intentions were sincere. His letter was pretty amazing, very open and honest. In the letter, he gave me two Cubs tickets and said to bring one back to him if I wanted to go with him. So, after I have lunch with my friend, Neil, that is where I am heading," Will said apprehensively.

"That is wonderful,Will, so why do you seem more worried than excited?" she thoughtfully asked.

"Well, I have only been 'out' for a month or two. Like I said before, I am not sure I am ready to date. I wanted to start with friends, which actually, Sonny, that is the guy, is cool with being friends. The problem is I am not sure I can be just friends with him, so yes, I am worried. I am not worried enough to say 'no' though," Will confessed.

"I see. Well, I can understand why you would feel that way, but think of it this way. You are eighteen years old. Most guys start dating at sixteen, including you. I know it wasn't the real thing, but you're ready. Honestly, now that you are out, you aren't going to be able to keep young eligible guys from showing their interest. You are smart, funny, kind and very handsome. So rather than trying to wait, maybe just try to be careful about who you choose. It sounds like, Sonny is worth your time if you were that hard on him and he didn't give up on you." Kate said convincingly.

"You might be right, Grandma. Anyway, like I said. I might be nervous, but I am going to the game with him. By the way, you know his parents," Will shared.

"I do? Who?" she wondered.

"He is Justin Kiriakis's son. I saw them at dinner together and then when I saw his last name, that confirmed it. Now I know what you might say about his family, but trust me. I can tell he is a good sincere guy," Will explained.

"Hmmm, very interesting. I am not sure about all the Kiriakis's but Justin is a good man and I am sure a good father. Just be careful, darling and go slow, OK?" she advised.

"One more thing, Grandma. Please don't tell anyone. The last thing I need is to have my mom and dad hovering and asking me about it,OK?" he pleaded.

"I promise Will. Your secret is safe with me. I hope you have a good time. Call me Sunday after the game. I better head out. Bye, honey," and she was gone leaving Will to wait for Neil.

Will rose to meet him,"Hi, Neil. How have you been?"

"I am good, and you?" Neil asked. Though standing, Will stayed deep in the booth so that Neil wouldn't be able to pull that kiss on the cheek again.

They ordered burgers and had a nice chat about summer and their school plans and then Will decided it was time to get to business.

"So, Neil, I just wanted to let you know that Sonny asked me to a Cubs game and I think I am going to go," OK, now it was out there time to see the reaction.

"What? I thought you hated Sonny! First you go out with Brian and now Sonny! Don't you remember what he did to me at the beach? He wouldn't even shake my hand, and I thought you weren't ready to date?" Neil was clearly irritated. Will wanted to be balanced and fair. He had learned that much from the events with Sonny.

"Well, I think we might have been wrong about Sonny. What he did wasn't right, but at the time, he thought he was protecting Brian who is the only friend he has made since he came to Salem. Brian told him that you were spreading nasty rumors about him. You can understand that, right? Wouldn't you do the same for me. I had a chance to talk to Sonny more and I think he is a good guy. Maybe if his first friend in Salem was you or me things would have been different,right?" Will noticed a crazed look in Neil's eyes.

"I am not spreading rumors about Brian. What I told you was absolutely true," he claimed.

"I am not doubting you, Neil. I am just explaining things from Sonny's point of view," Will clarified.

"Fine, but I thought you weren't ready to date, but maybe you just weren't ready to date me." Neil looked infuriated when he said this and something in Will's head warned him that Neil wanted to hurt him, like actually hurt him. Will tried to put that thought out of his mind. It wasn't rational.

"Neil, I didn't say it was a date. It is not date. Sonny said in his letter we could just be friends," Will felt a little badly knowing he was lying by omission. What he said was true, but Sonny also said he wanted more, and Will had spent the last week coming to terms with the fact that he definitely wanted more. This was a mild deception and it was necessary.

"Letter? What letter? Sonny wrote you a letter?" Neil looked incredulous.

"It was just a note, to explain things. Anyway, Neil, he just asked me to the game as a friend and I am going and I just wanted to let you know we might have been wrong about him. He is new to town and doesn't really have any friends, so let's be open-minded, OK?" Will wasn't sure how his attempts at building bridges were working out.

"Sure, Will. We can give him a chance, but you are wrong about him wanting to be friends. I saw him at the beach. He is completely into you. Trust me. He won't be satisfied just being your friend for long. Not everyone is as understanding as I am you know," Neil said with his fury moving to a slow burn.

"I know, Neil, and I really appreciate it. Lunch is on me, OK?" Will said trying to extinguish any remaining fire.

"Well have fun at the game. I have to go," Neil said starting to rise from the booth.

"Wait, Neil. Don't leave angry." Will said in one last attempt to salvage the friendship.

"I am not angry, Will, but you will see I am right. Sonny just wants to get you in bed. Well have fun," and with that he really did leave.

This time Will didn't try to stop him. Neil said he wasn't angry but Will knew he was. He decided to let a few days pass. At any rate, he knew it was better Neil hear about it from him than someone else like Brian, so Will felt good about it even though the outcome wasn't ideal.

Now on to more pleasant but also nerve-wracking tasks. Now he would make his way to the Kiriakis mansion.

Sonny was sitting nervously in the kitchen at the Kiriakis mansion. Earlier he was on the living room sofa, but there wasn't enough to distract him, so he moved to the kitchen where there were people and activity just a little further away from the front door. When Will and Sonny were near the end of their run this morning. Will had distinctly implied that he might be coming over today and Sonny was anxiously hoping it would be to give him the ticket to the Cubs game. Will had casually asked about where the house was and if Sonny might be there later. Based on the risks Sonny took by sharing his feelings in the letter, he believed Will would be sensitive to the fact that Sonny would be disappointed if he didn't accept. Consequently, Will wouldn't drop hints like that if he didn't mean them, or at least so he hoped.

After the run, Sonny took great care in showering, dressing and grooming for the day. He wanted it to look like a casual day at home, but a casual day when he was wearing a shirt that helped his eyes stand out and his perfect fitting jeans. He had already taken several walks around the perimeter of the house without spotting Will, so it was time to lay low inside, specifically the kitchen.

Sonny remembered back to the enthralling morning he had spent with Will. First he was just so pleased he wasn't shouting insults at him, but then to also be invited to run with him simply had to be a very positive sign. He wouldn't do that if he wasn't seriously considering accepting. That would be toying with Sonny's emotions and he somehow knew Will would never be the type to do that. There was something so real and genuine about him.

Sonny had all but given up the night before. Once it hit the two week mark, Sonny decided it was probably too late for Will to have a sudden change of heart. Sonny was feeling a pretty deep depression when he realized that two weeks had come and gone. He spent the night in his room listening to dark edgy music. He felt like he had waited so long for someone he might really be able to feel close to, and somehow he just knew in his heart Will was it. The one he was waiting to find. He was being dramatic though, and he knew it. People waited lifetimes for love. He had only been waiting about four years. He somehow managed to get to sleep tonight, but not for long. That is why he was out on his super early run and he was sure he was early enough to miss Will, but Will was early too.

Now he was so glad about that. He remembered that moment when he expected rage and instead he got a beautiful smile. In that moment, he felt almost weightless. He was sure he could run 10 miles without a break. They didn't of course, but he still felt like he could when they were finished.

He also felt some of that reciprocity with Will that he felt at the beach before the incident with Neil. It was tempered now. Somehow Sonny's declarations in the letter made Will more shy, and it was endearing. Sonny was more enamored than ever and he was holding onto the hope that Will would come today with his ticket.

Since, Sonny was hanging out in the kitchen, he started helping with dinner. He was being careful not to get dirty or hot and sweaty, but it felt good to have something to do while he continued to wait for what may or may not happen.

The cook had put him to work kneading dough and shaping the dinner rolls. He was nearly done when his mom came in looking for him.

"Sonny, there is someone at the door for you. Were you expecting anyone?" she asked interested, "He is kind of cute."

_Oh! It's him. It has to be him. Oh no! I think I have flour on my shirt._

"Not expecting exactly, but I new friend I met did say he might stop by," Sonny found a towel to brush off his clothes and then quickly washed his hands and followed his mother to the front door. His heart was beating like a punk rock drum as he made his way through the hall to the front room. He was trying to relax his face so he would be able to make a natural smile when he met Will.

_Oh it just had to be Will!_

Once in the foyer, he was able to see that it was, in fact, Will, and he was looking so gorgeous. No longer sweaty and casual like this morning. Now, he was wearing a pressed light blue shirt with dark blue jeans. His hair looked perfectly mussed and he had brought along his shy smile.

When they reached him, Sonny's mom spoke first, "Well, Sonny. I will leave you two to talk," and she stealthily ducked into the library which Sonny knew led to the other side of the house.

Sonny faced Will head on and smiled. He shouldn't have worried about his face being too tense to smile naturally before, because as soon as he saw Will he couldn't stop the beaming smile from spreading across his face. It was like a reflex.

After a long stare, Sonny spoke, "Hi, Will. It is nice to see you again." He didn't want to bring up the ticket. He would wait for Will to share.

"Um, hi Sonny. It is great to see you too. Were you baking?" Will asked with a puzzled expression.

"Uh, actually yes. I was helping the cook with the dinner rolls. How did you know?" he asked perplexed.

"You have a big streak of flour across your cheek,the right one," and Sonny's hand went quickly up to his cheek hurriedly brushing away the offending flour.

"I'm sorry," Sonny said.

"Don't be. It was darling," Will said still gazing at Sonny's right cheek.

_Darling! Sonny didn't think he had ever been called darling and he was surprised to admit to himself that he kind of liked it._

"Well, can I get you something to drink? Do you want to sit?" Sonny offered.

"No, that's OK. I am just here to give you this ticket, to the Cubs game on Saturday."

Sonny felt like his heart melted at those words, as if it was dripping off his ribs. He tried successfully to stay upright.

"Oh, really! That is great!" Sonny replied exuberantly as Will carefully unfolded the ticket in his wallet and handed it to Sonny.

Sonny closed his hand tightly on the ticket like it was a lifesaver.

"So, I can drive. We should get an early start for parking, and stuff, you know, OK? Sonny suggested.

"Sure, I can be ready at 7 or 8 whatever you think. Maybe I should give you my number so we can text. Do you want to pick me up or should I meet you here?" Will asked anxious to have everything settled.

"I will pick you up. Here, let me give you my number and you can text me your address. I will pick you up at 8am on Saturday," Sonny decided.

Once the information was exchanged, they stood awkwardly facing each other unsure of what to do next.

Finally, Sonny spoke,"Will, I am really glad you decided to give me this ticket. I think we will have fun at the game and getting to know each other. Thank you," he said with meaning.

"No, thank you,Sonny. I am looking forward to the game. Uh . . . I guess I should go, so see you Saturday," Will said, still not turning toward the door.

Sonny wanted to give Will a hug or a kiss on the cheek, but he knew he couldn't. He had promised friendship was enough, so he needed to at least start from there and see where it took them.

After another 45 seconds or so, Will finally turned toward the door, "Goodbye, Sonny."

"Goodbye, Will. See you Saturday." The door closed behind Will and Sonny just stared at it. Then he opened his hand and looked at the ticket. Yes, it was originally his ticket, but now that Will gave it to him it felt so special and rare.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This takes place on August 5th and 6th of 2011. The day before the Cubs game and the Cubs game. On the 5th, Sonny tells his parents he will stay in Salem for the rest of the summer and work at the DA's office. I really appreciate the reviews!**

_**Every time I think of you**_

_**I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue**_

_**It's no problem of mine**_

_**But it's a problem I find**_

_**Living a life that I can't leave behind**_

_**But there's no sense in telling me**_

_**The wisdom of the fool won't set you free**_

_**But that's the way that it goes**_

_**And it's what nobody knows**_

_**well every day my confusion grows**_

_**Every time I see you falling**_

_**I get down on my knees and pray**_

_**I'm waiting for that final moment**_

_**You say the words that I can't say**_

_**I feel fine and I feel good**_

_**I'm feeling like I never should**_

"**Bizarre Love Triangle"**

**~ New Order**

Will's patience has definitely be tried. He is in his third day of waiting for his day with Sonny. The time spent waiting had seemed so long, but whenever he felt sorry for himself, he immediately reminded himself that he had put Sonny through two additional weeks of waiting. He thought about texting Sonny to ask him to meet for coffee or a run, but he didn't want to mess with Sonny's original plan. Also, he was too afraid to put himself out there like that just yet, so he waited patiently.

It was Friday night and Will was going through everything as though he were going on a month long trip to Europe. He had his coffee all ready just to press the start button. He had his clothes all laid out for the morning. He had Sonny's letter on his bedside table so he could read it one more time before going to sleep. He had the ticket right on top of his phone so he wouldn't forget it. It was 6pm and he couldn't think of anything else he could do to be more ready than he already was.

In a moment of unbidden confidence, he decided to text Sonny.

_Will: Hi, Sonny - I am looking forward to tomorrow. You have my address right? _

Will was kind of proud at his cleverness with the last part. It sort of forced a response by Sonny, which was just what he needed because he was feeling very nervous. Instead, he got a text from Neil.

_**The wisdom of the fool won't set you free**_

_Neil: Hey Will! I hope you smartened up and canceled the game with Sonny tomorrow. Trust me you shouldn't go. We can go have a good time instead._

_Will: Neil, I am still going with Sonny, but thanks for the offer._

_Neil: Call me!_

Will called Neil.

"Will?"

"Yes, Neil, it's Will. What's up?" Will asked.

"You can't go out with Sonny tomorrow," he said decidedly.

"Why not? I love the Cubs and I am looking forward to it. Why don't you want me to go?" Will asked truly curious.

"Because, you will regret it. Like I said before, Sonny just wants to get you in bed. He doesn't want to be your friend or boyfriend. If you go with him, you will regret it," Neil said.

"Maybe, but at least I will get to see the Cubs play, right? I think it is a fair price. They look like pretty decent seats," Will replied half jokingly.

"What? You would pimp yourself out for Cubs tickets?" Neil nearly shouted in shock.

"Well, I am a pretty big Cubs fan, Neil, and I haven't seen them at all this season with my dad out of the country," Will had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing into the phone. He decided he was taking the joke too far.

"Oh my god, Will! You really are crazy. Look you have to trust me. You just came out, so you don't know the type. I do and Sonny is the type. Trust me. Don't go!" Neil said a little desperately.

"Neil, look, I really appreciate your concern, but I am going to the game. I already said yes and he is picking me up in the morning. I will be careful in case you are right about Sonny." Will placated.

That didn't help at all. Neil was angrier than ever.

"Will, I am telling you don't go with Sonny. You will regret it. I will make sure you do!" Neil was yelling into the phone at this point.

"What? What did you say? I will make sure you do? What are you going to do Neil, if i go?" Will asked anxiously.

There was a long pause.

"Neil, answer me. What are you going to do?" Will demanded.

"I am not going to do anything. It's Sonny you need to worry about. You misheard me. I just said I am sure you will regret it." Neil said matter-of-factly.

"Really, Neil. You are sure? You aren't planning anything?" Will asked one last time.

"Will, don't be ridiculous. Of course, I'm not. I'm just really worried about you and I don't want you to get hurt. So, please think about what I said and please text him to cancel, OK?" Neil pleaded.

"OK, Neil. I will think about what you said, but I am not going to cancel. I need to be up early, so goodnight. Don't worry about me, OK?" Will implored.

"OK, Will. Goodnight. Text me when you get back from the game," Neil said.

And with one final goodbye, Will was able to end the weird conversation with Neil and get back to planning for his big day with Sonny. Will noticed that a Sonny had replied to his text while he was on the phone with Neil.

_Sonny: Hey, Will! Yes, I have it. Could we leave at 7am?_

_Will: Sure, no problem._

_Sonny: Great, don't want to be late 2 game_

_Will: I will be ready and waiting at 7am._

_Sonny: I am really looking forward to spending time with u. _

_Will: Me too, and the game_

There was about a ten minute pause, but Will kept checking because he wasn't sure they said goodby really.

_Sonny: Wait, the game wasn't the only reason you said yes, i hope_

_Will: No, I said yes because I want spend time with you, but I am excited about the game too_

_Sonny: OK-sleep well_

_Will: Sweet dreams_

The alarm was set for 6am and everything was ready. Will was thinking that Neil was being idiotic as there was no way in hell he would cancel and then he drifted off into the same sweet dreams he had wished for Sonny.

Will looked at his phone. It was 6:35 and he was all ready. He had checked himself in the mirror a couple of times already and then he had the perfect idea for what to do with his time. He started another pot of coffee.

Sonny looked at his phone. It was 6:35 and he was in his car a block away from the address Will had given him. He suddenly realized what he could do with his extra time.

Sami walked into the kitchen to find Will rummaging through the cupboards.

"Will, what are you looking for?" she asked.

"Do we have any travel coffee mugs?" Will asked urgently.

"Sure, right up here," Sami said pulling down two stainless steel coffee travel mugs.

"Oh, these are perfect! Thank you so much. Do we have any muffins or pastries or something?" Will asked trying his luck further.

"Would this work? I have croissants," She replied as she placed two in a ziploc bag with a few napkins.

"Mom, those are perfect! Thanks so much!" Will said flashing Sami the brightest smile she had seen from Will in over a year, which made her curious.

"So what is all this for?" she asked.

"Well, you know I am going to a Cubs game in Chicago and since it is over a 3 hours drive, I was just thinking coffee and something to eat might be nice," Will said.

"You are right, that is nice, but usually you would just worry about your own coffee and down whatever food you had time for. This must be an important friend," Sami said wisely,

_Damn! I was doing such a good job of keeping the importance of this day from his mom's radar. Well, he would just downplay it._

"Well, he is one of my first gay friends. My second actually, so I just want to make a good impression and he is driving for us, but it is not a date mom, so didn't get any ideas. I want to go at my own pace, which is slow," Will said definitively.

"OK, Will. Don't worry. I won't pressure you or grill you, but I hope you have fun. I would like to meet this friend sometime, OK?" Sami replied sweetly.

"Sure mom. Have a great day and thanks! I am going to wait outside.

It was 6:52 when Will stepped out of the front doors of his mom's apartment building juggling the coffee, croissants and his Cubs hat (he didn't want to mess up his hair just yet so he was holding it). A few minutes later a car pulled up and Will went to meet it.

_**Every time I think of you**_

_**I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue**_

"Good morning, Sonny,I have coffee and croissants," Will offered.

Sonny chuckled,"Good morning, Will, I have coffee and muffins. I guess great minds think alike. Hop in. I will try what you brought and you can try what I brought," Sonny suggested.

"Well, it is over a three hour drive to Chicago. We will probably have time for both," Will said climbing into Sonny's car. Sonny helped him with his stuff putting one of each coffees in the back cup holders and putting his coffee by Will and taking one of Will's offered cups and placing by him.

"I see you brought your Cubs hat too," as Sonny pointed to the back seat where his was sitting waiting for the game.

Once settled in the car, Sonny turned to face Will before driving off. Will was mesmerized by his Sonny's eyes this close in the car as they seemed to cut through all his protections.

"Before we head out, I just wanted to say thank you, Will. Thank you for giving me a second chance and don't worry friendship is fine. I won't push you for more or flirt too much. I just want to know more about you, OK?"

_Damnit, Will, thought. Friendship isn't fine, but I guess it will have to do for today, until I can figure out how to fix things._

"That is great, Sonny. I want to get to know you too. So tell me about your childhood. Why you left Salem and what brings you back now?" Will asked greedily.

"Woah, I guess that will take care of our first hour. Just kidding, I will give you the short version. Well I have two older brothers. We lived in Dubai for a while, and that was interesting. My parents came back in 2010, but I continued traveling until now," Sonny summarized.

"So . . . how do you like being back in Salem?" Will asked.

"I like it. Traveling was fun but it is nice to see my family. Even though I have been away a long time, this seems like home somehow," Sonny said with a content expression focused on the road.

Then Will asked the main question, "How long will you stay?"

"I actually decided to stay in Salem for the rest of the summer. I just took a job at the DA's office. I am considering enrolling at Salem U and staying permanently. What do you think? Should I stay?" Sonny asked with a quick look to Will raising his eyebrows.

_Hell yes! You should stay! Maybe if you stay for a year, I can work up the nerve to kiss your perfect full lips._

"Well, I do think Salem U is a good school. There is a lot of variety of majors and they have gotten some recognition in the past few years. If you stay, we could study together sometimes," Will replied catching Sonny's attention suddenly and just long enough to wiggle his eyebrows at him. This didn't get the laugh Will was expecting.

Instead, Sonny turned his head briefly and said softly in a husky voice,"Is that a promise, Will?"

"Certainly, Sonny!" Will answered quickly as he processed Sonny's tone.

"So, your turn Will. Tell me about your childhood," Sonny asked innocently.

"Actually, let's not talk about that this time. Maybe on our next . . . our next time we get together," Will said thinking that didn't come out quite right. Fortunately, Sonny let that go.

"OK, fair enough, why don't you tell me about your coming out process instead," Sonny suggested.

"Ah, sure. There isn't much to tell as it was less than two months ago," Will said.

"Wow! That is recent. How is it going?" Sonny ask with even greater interested.

"Well, I started by telling my girlfriend as a way to break up with her and finally stop the charade. I wish I had a better motivation for starting the process, but that was it," Will said pausing for a moment.

"Will, it is a brave thing to do no matter what started it for you, Sonny reassured.

"Thanks for that. Most of my family and friends took it relatively well, but I have lost a few friends. I am trying to make up for it and make a few new friends like Neil and now you," Will explained as he watched Sonny immediately tense up with these words. For a moment he wondered if it was because he said the word friend or because of Neil. He quickly decided it must be Neil. Sonny was fine before about just being friends and Neil was definitely a touchy subject between them. He decided it would be best if he didn't bring Neil up again today.

The rest of the drive went well. They finished all the coffee and all the breakfast pastries and they took one short pit stop. They arrived in Chicago just a little before 11am and the game was at noon. They found parking in a private lot a half a mile from Wrigley Field.

They locked up the car, donned their hats and started walking.

"So, are you hungry? We have some time before the game," Sonny asked solicitously.

"I would rather eat in the ballpark. It is a tradition. Plus, we had the muffins and the croissants so I am good for now," Will replied.

Sonny and Will were walking side by side. They both knew the way to the ballpark,so they were comfortable and very close. Too close for casual friends walking down the street. Will could feel the constant heat from Sonny's body only inches from his. This was above and beyond the 90 degree heat of Chicago in August. The heat from Sonnyt was pulling Will even closer like his orbit was moving in a millimeter at a time every few minutes.

Will could no longer resist the urge and he abruptly grabbed Sonny's arm while at the same time he swung around to face him directly.

Sonny was startled and his eyes took on a laser focus targeted on Will's eyes. Will feels like he is falling into a hypnotic trance, but a small and determined voice reminds him of what he wanted to say.

"Sonny, this is so nice, you taking me to the game. You know I don't deserve your kindness. I was ruthless with you at the pub. I didn't listen and I was so set in my judgments that I am afraid I was not only unkind but also unfair. You being so nice to me like this is making me feel even worse than I did after the 5th time I read your letter," Will rushed the words and then held his position inches away from Sonny still holding his arm.

After a thoughtful pause, Sonny answered, "No, Will. I was wrong. I never stopped to consider your point of view. I assumed that you knew everything I knew and that if I wanted you, you must want me too. You taught me a valuable lesson," Sonny said not moving away but maintaining the closeness.

"No, Sonny. You should at the very least be making a snide remark about Neil or a clever quip about my jumping to conclusions. You have been way to understanding and it has left me feeling guilty," Will finished dropping his eyes to the ground.

"Will, look up, please. Look in my eyes. OK, good. We both jumped to conclusions and we both were too focused on our own point of view. We share equal blame there and we have both taken steps to rectify that. Me, with my letter and you by accepting my invitation today. It is time for us to both move forward and forget the past, OK? Fresh start, yes?" Sonny explained.

_**Living a life that I can't leave behind**_

"OK, Sonny. If you're sure," Will noticed that he was still holding Sonny's arm. He also noticed that Sonny wasn't doing anything to discourage the touch.

"Will, I am sure. Very sure. Forward, OK? Do you mind if we hug? You know, just a friendly hug to confirm our understanding," Sonny immediately averted his eyes after saying this.

"Sure, I mean, absolutely!" Will said inching closer and preparing himself for THE HUG.

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist and Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's shoulders, both of them pulling into a close, caressing hug.

After some amount of time, that neither could recollect. They ended the hug and continued their walk to the ballpark. Their hands were never more than three inches away as they walked side by side. They both wanted to hold hands, but neither one dared to take the risk.

_**Every time I see you falling**_

_**I get down on my knees and pray**_

_**I'm waiting for that final moment**_

_**You say the words that I can't say**_

"**Bizarre Love Triangle"**

**~ New Order**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This takes place on August 6th of 2011 this is the Cubs game. Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate each and every one. Please forgive any inaccuracies regarding the baseball. I did a little research and questioned my sons, but I may not have it all perfectly accurate. **

After some amount of time, that neither could recollect. They ended the hug and continued their walk to the ballpark. Their hands were never more than three inches away as they walked side by side. They both wanted to hold hands, but neither one dared to take the risk.

Sonny was so focused on Will and his every movement that he nearly tripped walking up the ramp to their seats for the game. He just wanted to reach out and grab his hand or place a hand on his waist anything to get back some of that life-bending sensation he felt when they shared that all consuming embrace.

He had made a colossal mistake once already by rushing things and presuming things, so as much as he wanted the contact, he was not going to make the same mistake again. Still, he had to wonder. It seemed that Will's demeanor toward him had softened to such a large degree. He knew they kept talking about friendship, but Sonny couldn't help but to cultivate that little wish in his heart that Will might want something more. Sonny undeniably wanted something more, exponentially more. So Sonny decided he had three missions today: 1. enjoy being with Will, 2. get Will to enjoy being with him and 3. determine if Will was open to more than friendship.

With herculean resolve, Sonny was able to control his physical impulses so that he could dedicate his mind to his three-pronged mission. They reached their seats (without any touching) and they were near the 3rd baseline about 10 rows back. These were the 2nd best seats Will had ever had and he was ecstatic.

They sat down and Sonny leaned in toward Will so he could feel his breath and his warmth.

"Will, can I get you a beer or anything else to drink?" Sonny asked hospitably.

"Absolutely, a beer would be great. Anything is fine. I will just be watching the warm up and saving your seat," Will answered with that adorable lopsided grin.

Sonny came back with two budweisers and he sat next to Will handing him the beer. "Cheers," he said holding his beer out to Will who took part in the ritual.

The 'cheers' was natural to Sonny because he was feeling great! Just being with Will made him feel lighter somehow. Especially when it was just the two of them. Well, the two of them and about 40,000 other fans, but they were here together and that meant something to Sonny. Will looked so happy too! In the times Sonny had seen him first at Chez Rouge, then the beach, than at the pub and out for a run, he had never looked as happy as he did today. It was contagious, and Sonny could feel a smile continually creeping up his face.

"Sonny, look! It's the first pitch!" Will said flashing a quick smile in Sonny's direction before turning his attention back to the ballfield.

Sonny was easily caught up in Will's excitement.

"Who is it?" Sonny asked squinting toward the pitchers mound.

"I think it is Billy Corgan, you know, from Smashing Pumpkins. He lives, right near here," Will said never taking his eyes of the pitchers mound.

Just then they announced the first pitch.

"Yes, you are right, Will. Impressive ID!" Sonny said as he leaned both in and forward. He realized that Will really was a big baseball fan and a serious Cubs fan. This realization hit him like a sheet of driving rain. He sincerely hoped that Will hadn't said yes, just to see the Cubs. He had already asked Will this question and Will had said he wanted to spend time with Sonny also, but Sonny was having his doubts as he observed Will at the game.

Sonny thought back to his mission: 1. enjoy being with Will, 2. get Will to enjoy being with him and 3. determine if Will was open to more than friendship.

Well, number one was good and Will definitely seemed to be enjoying himself. Unfortunately, he had to admit there was no progress on number three. As the first inning started, Sonny moved closer to Will to try to see if this would be encouraged or if it would bother Will. Also, Sonny just wanted to be closer. He scooted over in his seat until their shoulders were touching down to their elbows. This instantly made Sonny feel better like an itch he had been waiting to scratch. His insecurities started to diffuse slightly especially when he noticed that Will hadn't moved away if anything he was leaning into the contact. Sonny inched his head closer so he could whisper in Will's ear.

"You look happy here and it looks good on you," Sonny didn't dare to say more than that. He was already pushing it as he promised he wouldn't flirt, but that didn't stop him from using a low whisper with just enough vibration to tickle Will's earlobe. He didn't move back all the way. He stayed close and Will turned to look at him thoughtfully. His electric blue eyes piercing Sonny's. Sonny would give anything to know everything Will was thinking in this moment.

"I am happy Sonny. I am so glad you invited me," Will said matching Sonny's low whisper. The words were simple, but Sonny was convinced there was a deeper meaning that he couldn't decode.

"Thanks for the beer, Sonny. It is ice cold. Maybe after this inning I can get us something to eat. Are you hungry?" Will asked.

"Sure after this inning would be good," Sonny said just as the game got exciting. The Cubs had just gotten two batters on base.

Sonny and Will looked at each other just for a moment to share a smile at the positive turn in the game and then they turned their attention back to the game.

"Hey, Sonny! Look its the 'Kiss Cam'," Will giggled as they watched the surprised couple on screen kissed each other after realizing the camera was on them.

"Oh, that is so sweet," Sonny said as they watched the camera pan over to three more couples each kissing when prompted.

The inning ended with the Cubs in the lead and Will stood, "Sonny can I get you a hot dog and maybe some peanuts?"

"Will let me get it. I invited you," Sonny said standing in protest.

"No, Sonny. I insist. You got the tickets. So is a hot dog good? Anything else? Do you need another beer?" Will offered.

"OK, Will. A hot dog would be great and maybe peanuts or popcorn, but I don't need a beer yet," Sonny replied.

Will came back and they finished their hot dogs and shared the popcorn and peanuts. The game continued for a few innings with the Cubs falling behind, but they were back up to bat and it was the 5th inning now.

Sonny and Will were both totally engaged in the game when suddenly the Cubs got a grand slam taking the lead again. Will was so thrilled he spontaneously hugged Sonny roughly and closely. Sonny was astonished and then elated. He felt Will's tight muscles encasing him completely and nothing had ever felt this good. Like all good things it ended and Sonny was looking at the video feed when he realized the 'Kiss Cam' was making another pass.

Recovering from their exuberance, Will and Sonny were both now watching the video feed as an older couple just ended their kiss. As they were watching the camera, they saw themselves. Sonny panicked. Could he really kiss Will? On screen?

The camera left them as quickly as it reached them and it landed on the couple seated right in front of them. Sonny and Will kept watching the camera as the couple kissed. Will spoke first with a giggle.

"You know, Sonny. For a second, I thought the camera was stopping on us," Will said with a shaky voice.

"Yes, me too," Sonny said leaning closer.

"Well, what would you have done, Sonny?" Will asked with a ragged voice.

"I would have kissed you, Will," Sonny answered fervently and without hesitation. Sonny bravely continued. "What would you have done then, Will?"

Will seemed to be struck dumb. Sonny watched and waited as Will stared back at him. When he finally spoke, Will was trembling.

"I would have kissed you back," Will spoke so softly that Sonny had to strain to hear him, but it was worth the effort. Sonny's heart jumped right out of his ribcage as he took in the soft life-changing words.

Will would have kissed him back! Sonny was proud of himself, and he should be. HIs letter had been powerful. Two and a half weeks ago, Will hated him. Literally, despised him. Now, Will would have kissed him back and Sonny couldn't contain his joy. Mission three accomplished! Well maybe that was a bit too optimistic. Will would have kissed him back IF, big IF, they were pressured by the 'Kiss Cam'. What would he do if there was no pressure. What would he do if they were alone, at the end of a date? Would Will kiss him back then? Sonny would have to wait and see but he started to think it was possible which was an elevated state.

The game continued and the innings passed. They were now at the seventh inning stretch and Billy Corgan sang Take Me Out to the Ball Game and Sonny and Will sang along exchanging happy glances. The game was going downhill and the Cubs were behind by four runs, but Sonny didn't care. Will was having fun and Will would have kissed him back. Nothing else mattered when weighed against that.

The game ended and the Cubs lost, but as loyal Cubs fans, that was no surprise to either of them. They were walking back to the car together and again they were close, too close. Sonny asked if Will wanted to go to the Cubby Bear or Murphy's Bleachers. They went for one drink, but neither of them wanted to be in the crowds tonight so they had agreed to make their way back to the car.

Once they reached the car, Sonny opened the passenger door for Will and he stood there holding the door open. He was thinking he might try a kiss, but he was torn because he had promised Will friendship and he felt there newfound relationship was delicate and he didn't want to upset the balance, so instead he stood by as Will slipped into the car breathing deeply to capture the moment and Will's scent.

Once they were in the car they resumed their easy conversation discussing the turning points of the game. The conversation was comfortable and flowed well, but Sonny felt the deadline of the clock as they neared Salem and the reality that he would need to deposit Will at his mother's apartment. He felt the sand slipping through the hourglass to quickly and he was distraught that he hadn't taken the care to arrange a second meeting in his grand proposal.

As they approached Salem, he gained the necessary confidence and spoke.

"So, Will, I really had a great time. Do you think we could get together again? Maybe for lunch?" Sonny asked with imposed nonchalance.

"Yes, that would be great! Thank you so much. I had a wonderful time. I work at the pub tomorrow, so maybe you could come in for lunch?" Will said with naked hope.

Sonny couldn't believe his ears. Will wanted to see him again and tomorrow - even though he was working. He would be there for lunch, no doubt about that.

"I should be able to do that. As I said before, I love the pub and if you are there, I am not sure I could stay away if i wanted to," Sonny intimated hoping he hadn't pushed things too far. He looked over to measure the effect and was rewarded by the bright rosy tint of Will's cheeks.

"Great, I hope to see you then," Will said as they pulled up to his mom's apartment building.

He stepped out the car and retrieved his things only to find Sonny standing by the door next to him.

"Will, thank you so much for coming. I really had an amazing day with you. How about a hug to end the night?" Sonny requested. He wanted a kiss, but he didn't want to put the relationship overall at risk. Will had granted him the hug before, so it shouldn't be an issue. Sonny was willing to wait as he knew Will would be worth it.

"Of, course," Will answered opening his arms in welcome to Sonny.

Sonny hungrily reach for Will pulling him in tightly and he was pleased to feel Will's body mold to his with yielding rather than resistance. Encouraged he lightly caressed Will's back with his fingertips and he let his head fall to rest on Will's shoulder. Then he prayed that Will would let him linger in the hug. He felt the contact of every cell in his body as it connected with Will's. He could feel the living energy passing freely between them not hindered by the cloth. He felt warm, full, safe and enthralled in equal parts, and he felt something new coming to life and radiating throughout his body and mind. His heart was thumping so violently he was sure Will could feel each beat like a sledgehammer, but he could do nothing to contain it. He wanted Will to feel him. Under protest from his body, Sonny managed to slowly and delicately separate himself from Will. As they inched apart, Sonny tried to pack everything he really wanted to say to Will in his eyes and his smile. Will reciprocated with depth in his eyes and a glorious smile that almost brought Sonny to his knees.

Sonny managed to stand and to speak, "Good night Will. I will see you tomorrow for lunch at the pub."

"Good night, Sonny. Thanks, again and I'll see you tomorrow," as Will turned toward the door.

Sonny stood by the car and watched him disappear through the front doors. As he watched he thought to himself, 'I have never been happy before watching the Cubs lose. I could get used to this.'

Sonny reached the mansion and found his mother on the couch in the front parlor waiting up for him.

"Hi, Sonny. How was the game?" Adrienne asked.

"It was great! Wonderful!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Really, I thought your dad said they lost?" she asked perplexed.

"Yes, they lost." Sonny affirmed with a dreamy expression.

"Sonny! Who did you give the other ticket to?" Adrienne sleuthed.

"To Will . . . Will Horton," Sonny answered with a silky voice.

"Did you say Will Horton?" Adrienne replied in alarm.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**A/N: This takes place on August 6th and 7th of 2011, the evening of the Cubs game and the next day. Just a reminder that some of Adrienne's concerns about Will in the show haven't happened yet in this storyline such as Will being a suspect in Stefano's murder. This is just after Sonny has told his parents he is staying in Salem for the rest of the summer.**

"To Will . . . Will Horton," Sonny answered with a silky voice.

"Did you say Will Horton?" Adrienne replied in alarm.

"Yes, do you know him?" Sonny asked.

"Well, I know his parents and I know Will, but not that well. Are you dating him? I heard he came out recently," Adrienne asks concerned.

"Yes, he did come out very recently. We aren't dating though. We are friends, but I am interested in him. I am not sure he is ready to date . . ." as Sonny said this Adrienne could read the deep wonderment covering his face.

"Maybe that is for the best, because I am not sure he is right for you," Adrienne said gently.

"I thought you didn't know him that well," Sonny said as his defenses were rising.

"I don't, but I have witnessed everything his parents have done over the past decade, and it makes me wonder if he has the right foundation to be in a healthy relationship. Of course, he would be lucky to have you Sonny, but I am not so sure you would be lucky. I want you to be happy Sonny," Adrienne explained carefully.

"Mom, no offense, but this is my choice not yours and I do know Will pretty well at this point. I will judge him by his own actions not his parents mistakes. Our families aren't perfect either. Not the Johnsons or the Kiriakis's and I hope no one would judge me based on that. Is that your only complaint with Will? You have nothing on anything he has actually done?" Sonny demanded clearly frustrated now.

"OK, handsome. I see your point and it is a good one, but I am not sure I can keep from worrying a little bit."

"Well, I shouldn't give you this, but you don't have to worry. I already asked Will out on a date once and it kind of blew up in my face. He didn't want to even see me after that. I managed to smooth things over and suggested we just be friends and go to the Cubs game. He accepted that, but he only wants to be friends. So, like I said you don't have to worry about us, but I still don't want you judging my friend on his parents mistakes, OK, mom?" Sonny finished solemnly.

"OK, Sonny. I will give him a chance on his own, but I am sorry to hear he said 'no' to the date. It's his loss,you know. Come here and give me a hug goodnight. Do you have any plans tomorrow?" She asked as they hugged.

"Yes, I am going to lunch with Abi," he neglected to mention the fact that he planned to take her to the pub so he could see Will.

"Sounds good, honey. Goodnight!" she said as he took the stairs two at a time.

_**So if you're lonely**_

_**You know I'm here waiting for you**_

_**I'm just a crosshair**_

_**I'm just a shot away from you**_

_**And if you leave here**_

_**You leave me broken, shattered, I lie**_

_**I'm just a crosshair**_

_**I'm just a shot, then we can die**_

_**. . . **_

_**I say don't you know**_

_**You say you don't know**_

_**I say... take me out!**_

_**Take Me Out**_

_**~Franz Ferdinand**_

Will was fidgeting while he tries to work the lunch crowd at the pub. He is glad Gabi isn't working today as things are still very uncomfortable between them and he is nervous enough as it is. He gets his last order delivered and indulges in a montage of memories from yesterday. He decides that his top two are Sonny saying, 'I would have kissed you, Will' and the hug that ended the night. Along with his inability to suppress the burning attraction he felt for Sonny, he was also slowly coming to terms with the fact that his idea of just being friends rather than dating was simply impossible as long as Sonny decided to stay in Salem.

Will had finished delivering his last lunch order and was quickly checking in with each table when he heard the door open. Every time the door opened during his shift today his heart stopped for a moment. He was longing for Sonny. Again he was disappointed, it was just the first of the evening cooks. At least he finished checking with all of his tables and half of them had their checks now. Will was hoping to spend time with Sonny when he came in. Then he started to worry as it was getting a bit late for lunch. Just then the door opened again and Will's heart stopped again as he watched Sonny walk in with a beautiful blonde girl. Will tripped over the chair as he was pretending to finish wiping a table. He tried to catch himself but he fell flat with the chair tangled in his legs and his face planted into the floor.

"Will! Let me help you," Abi said as she rushed to reach him on the floor.

Simultaneously, Will heard Sonny, "Will! Will! Are you okay?"

Sonny and Abi were both kneeling on the floor bent over Will just as Will realized the beautiful blonde girl was his cousin Abi. Still strange that she was coming to lunch with Sonny. Will had hoped he would be alone, but he was always happy to see Abi.

"Uhh, thank you both. I am fine. I just tripped. Not a big deal," Will said as he scrambled up thankfully as Sonny untangled and righted the chair.

"Abi, great to see you! I am surprised to see you with Sonny," Will said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Well, Will. Sonny is my cousin too! His mom is my dad's sister. He isn't related to the Horton's of course, just the Deveraux's," Abi kindly clarified for the startled pair of cousins.

"Hi, Will," Sonny hesitated and then brought an arm to Will's shoulder and Will returned the gesture with a light hug. Will wished it could have been an all consuming embrace like last night, but he still felt the energy bolt from Sonny's touch and the regions of contact continued to tingle after they separated.

"Will, are you sure you're OK," Sonny worried.

"Yes, of course," Will said brushing his green apron below his white Brady's Pub t-shirt. "Where do you want to sit? Any open table is fine."

Abi and Sonny sat at the table right next to the bar and not far from the coffee station. Will handed them menus and then snuck into the kitchen to catch his breath and brush himself off after the fall. While he was collecting himself, he thought through the whole cousin thing and decided it was fine. They were not related at all. Then he reminded himself that he had to find away to invite Sonny out today so he could see him again. Afterall, Sonny had grandly planned and arranged their last outing and today was really just a suggestion from Will, but again Sonny's doing. Will felt certain it was his turn, but could he take the risk. Will had long since decided he wanted an actual date with Sonny, but Sonny was offering friendship. Well, he had to make some arrangement whether it was a date or not would be the second priority.

He bravely exited the kitchen doors to take their drink order. Abi and Sonny were in a lively conversation as he approached.

"So, what can I get you to drink?" Will asked them both as his eyes strayed and then focused on Sonny and his bright eyes and broad smile.

"Water for me," said Abi.

"Ice tea please," said Sonny with a look that was begging for more.

Will met the look full on, "Sugar? Sonny?"

"Hmm? Sugar? Oh you mean for the ice tea? Uh . . . uh unsweetened is fine," Sonny finished with his eyes drifting down as Will left to acquire the drinks.

Will arrives with the drinks and hears the end of Sonny's sentence, " . . . we are just friends actually."

_Damn! He knew it. He was still hoping that he and Sonny could be more, but it seemed Sonny was content with friendship._

Will delivered the drinks and prepared to take their order, professionally, so as not to show his disappointment. Will courageously approached the table with his order tablet in hand.

"What would you like to eat?" Will asked politely as all of his attention landed on Sonny. He loved Abi, but Sonny was a magnet he couldn't resist.

"Uh . . . Uh. . .," Sonny hesitated, "what do you recommend?"

"Well the club sandwich is great for lunch," Will answered as he lost himself in Sonny's dedicated gaze.

"I will have the club sandwich then. Thank you, Will," Sonny replied as if Will had just paid off his car loan.

"I will have the garden salad," Abi added with a smile.

"Great, thank you!" Will announced as he turned to place their order. After which, he refreshed the condiments and coffee at the coffee table or he did rounds of his tables keeping a special eye on Sonny. He was quite disturbed to find that Abi and Sonny were almost always whispering to each other and it was just low enough that he couldn't hear. Abi was currently in a happy stable relationship with Chad, so Will assumed the whispering was about Sonny and Will, but it could just as easily be about Sonny and Brian. Maybe he was trying them both out to see who would be the better fit. The more he thought about it the more he thought that was exactly what Sonny would do.

Will brought the food all the time wondering about Sonny. He set the food in front of each of them and decided it was time to do something.

"So, do you guys have any big plans this weekend?" Will had been working on this question in his head for awhile now. He figured it was at least going to get some information about whether or not Sonny might be seeing Brian and it was also a potential opening for them to get together. Abi jumped right in.

"Chad and I are going to the movie later and tomorrow my mom and I are shopping," she said happily digging into her salad.

"Sounds fun," Will said as he turned his head from Abi directly to Sonny, "and you, Sonny?" holding his breath.

"Not much, I am having dinner with family tonight, but tomorrow night I don't have anything at all to do," Sonny replied slowly and with emphasis.

Will quickly, and audibly let the breath he had been holding go and then he started to panic. He wondered if Sonny really meant to open things up for Will to ask him out. It sure sounded like it and it was his turn since Sonny asked him to the game. He should ask. He should just man up and ask!

. . . but he couldn't. He just came out and he didn't feel bold enough to ask someone yet. He knew he was being silly as they were so comfortable together just yesterday, He couldn't do it. The silence was getting uncomfortable so he just turned and walked straight back to the kitchen where he pounded his palm into his forehead.

_Will, you idiot! It would have been better if you just asked him or said something, anything. Leaving like that without saying anything definitely made things worse not better._

He gathered the little confidence he had and walked from the kitchen to their table in a fast stride speaking before he could stop himself.

"How is your lunch? Sonny, do you like the club? I hope you do since I recommended it. Abi, how is the salad? Do you need anything? Condiments? Another drink? Anything?" The questions all tumbled out of his mouth before anyone could answer. Abi laughed out loud.

"Will, what has gotten into you today? One minute you are rushing off without saying anything and then you come back and you are rambling on so fast we can't even answer your questions! Are you feeling OK?" Abi asked both amused and concerned.

Now Will was embarrassed and his false bravado had left him. Sonny looked a little down or tired or both. Will realized he was giving Sonny mixed signals and as humiliated as he was, he had to do some damage control.

"I'm sorry, Abi. I guess I am a little bit out of it. I'm sorry Sonny. You were telling me about your plans this weekend. So is dinner tonight with a lot of your family or just your parents?" Will was thinking back to the night at Chez Rouge and he was remembering how elegant Sonny looked in all charcoal grey and black with his dark features he looked like a romantic mystery. Will had remembered those images so many times. He wanted to take Sonny there. He wanted to recapture those images, but this time Sonny would be with him. He wanted to see Sonny dressed like that again.

Will wanted to take Sonny on a real date, not coffee, not sports, but a romantic dinner. He would enjoy it, but it would also be a setting where he could find out if there was really more. Sonny had been listing the family members that would be at the dinner and it was a big dinner tonight. He looked at Sonny now in shorts and a t-shirt, but the elegance was still there in his face and the curve of his shoulder and definitely in his full lips. Will was mesmerized by his lips as he listed the final guest for dinner.

"Oh, that sounds like a big gathering. I really hope you have a nice time catching up with all of them. They must have missed you while you were away," Will said realizing he would also miss Sonny as soon as he finished his lunch. Even though his presence unraveled Will, he loved having him close by.

"Yes, and I have missed them too. The food should be great," Sonny said finally smiling again.

Will had to do something, but he couldn't ask what he really wanted to ask so he compromised. "You should text me after dinner and let me know how the food was."

_That really sounded lame. Oh, Sonny, I will be sitting at home tonight thinking about you and waiting for your text so that I can think about what you had for dinner._

"Yes, definitely! I would love too. You should text me too, you know, anytime you want to chat. I still haven't met very many people in Salem yet, so I really would love to hear from you." Sonny added fervently as Abi was looking from Sonny to Will and back calculating things.

"So, how is your lunch? Do you need anything else?" Will was starting to feel comfortable again.

"No, you were right. The club sandwich was great. We'll just take the check." Sonny answered never taking his eyes off Will.

"OK, sure. Just a minute."

Will went back to the bar and get their check and then he signed his name and added a little smiley face before putting it in the small black folder and bringing it out to Sonny. As Will handed the check to Sonny their fingers were just an inch apart, nearly touching. Will felt cheated.

Sonny looked at Will seriously, "Thank you, Will. I really do hope you will text me soon, or call, you could call me too. Bye, Will."

"Goodbye, Sonny. I will text you. I promise." Will's heart was bouncing in his chest as he went back into the kitchen and closed his eyes so he could memorize that look Sonny was giving him as they said goodbye. After a few minutes, he went back out to get the check. He was surprised to find that Sonny had left but Abi was still there. He walked up to the table.

"Sit down, Will. Let's talk," she demanded.

Will sat down obediently. Most of his tables had left at this point. The lunch rush was over.

"What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to play hard to get or something?" she asked sincerely curious.

"What do you mean? I am not trying to do anything," Will responded perplexed.

"Will I am not stupid. You are trying to do something, but it's as if you can't decide what it is. You seem to like Sonny and he has made it very clear that he is interested in you, but you are so hot and cold with him. You stare at him all the time, but then sometimes you won't talk at all and then the next minute you won't shut up. You have him completely confused and it isn't nice for you to play with my cousin's emotions like that," Abi said in protection of Sonny.

"What? I'm not playing with his emotions. He is playing with mine! I know he doesn't mean to but I am a wreck Abi. I just came out and I am still dealing with that and I want to take things slow but he is kinda . . . ." Will looks down unable to finish.

"He is kinda what, Will?" she persisted not giving him an out.

"Kinda . . . he is kinda . . ." Will attempted.

"What? Spit it out, Will," she commanded.

"He is kind of irresistible. I promised myself I would go slow, but then I meet Sonny and all I want to do is go as fast as possible and be close to him all the time. He makes me so nervous and tingly that I can't act normal," Will finishes defeated.

"Oh, Will. I am sorry, honey. That makes sense. He really likes you, Will. Even though you wanted to go slow, maybe he is worth taking a chance. You should just ask him out. He wanted you to. He was hoping you would ask him out when he said he didn't have any plans tomorrow. He knows this is new for you so he doesn't want to be too aggressive. He is afraid of scaring you away and I can't blame after watching you during our lunch. So what do you think? Take a chance Will!" Abi persuaded.

"Do you really think he likes me? Do you really think he will say 'yes' if I ask him out?" Will asked.

"Don't be stupid, Will. Of course, he'll say yes. He dropped every hint he could today and he told me about the letter. I know he told you in the letter exactly how he feels about you, so if you doubt it, just read it again. You should ask him out, now. Call him." Abi confirmed.

"After today, he probably thinks I'm an idiot."

"If you don't ask him out, then you are an idiot. Do it!" Abi was losing patience now.

"OK, if you're sure. I'll text him. I can't call him as I am not sure what my voice will do or what might come out of my mouth, so I'll text him. He told me to text him. Thanks, Abi. I really needed the pep talk. Have fun with Chad tonight." Will gave Abi a grateful hug and she left the pub.

_Will: hey_

_Sonny: hi, what's up?_

_Will: are you busy or can you text now?_

_Sonny: dinners not for another 2 hours so now is good_

_Will: ok_

_Sonny: so, watcha doing?_

_Will: I wanted to ask you something_

_Sonny: ask away_

_Will: would you maybe want to go out with me tomorrow, since your free_

_Sonny: yes, that would be great! where do you want to go?_

_Will: i want to take you out for dinner, ok?_

_Sonny: sounds wonderful, when? where?_

_Will: i will pick you up, 6:30_

_Sonny: perfect, where are we going_

_Will: chez rouge, if that's ok with you_

_Sonny: yes that is a great place_

_Will: what's your address_

_Sonny: 278 east oak avenue_

_Will: i will be there tomorrow night at 6:30_

_Sonny: Will?_

_Will: yes, sonny_

_Sonny: i am really glad you asked me, i can't wait to see you again_

_Will: me too, looking forward to it_

_Sonny: not as much as i am_

_Will: have a good time with your family_

_Sonny: thanks, Will, have a nice evening_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This takes place on August 8th. On August 9th in the real show Will loses his virginity with Gabi, but I just preferred to have Sonny and Will go to dinner on a Sunday rather than a Monday as Monday is the worst restaurant day, but the idea is first kiss between Wilson replaces Will and Gabi's first time. **

_Will: would you maybe want to go out with me tomorrow, since your free_

_Sonny: yes, that would be great! where do you want to go?_

_Will: i want to take you out for dinner, ok?_

_Sonny: sounds wonderful, when? where?_

_Will: i will pick you up, 6:30_

_Sonny: perfect, where are we going_

_Will: chez rouge, if that's ok with you_

_Sonny: yes that is a great place_

_Will: what's your address_

_Sonny: 278 east oak avenue_

_Will: i will be there tomorrow night at 6:30_

_Sonny: Will?_

_Will: yes, sonny_

_Sonny: i am really glad you asked me, i can't wait to see you again_

_Will: me too, looking forward to it_

_Sonny: not as much as i am_

_Will: have a good time with your family_

_Sonny: thanks, Will, have a nice evening_

Will finished brushing his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror beaming with pride. He had done it! He asked Sonny out and Sonny said yes! He would be with him tomorrow night and he would look like the exotic and graceful man that captured Will's attention the first time Will ever laid eyes on him. The whole evening would be a realization of Will's recent and rich fantasies.

Will had been working at the pub a lot since graduation, so he had saved a good bit money for a splurge and this was going to be well worth the investment. Will was also pleased that he had the day off tomorrow and the next day. He had the whole day to prepare for what he hoped would be an unforgettable night.

He had texted Sonny to hear about his dinner, simply because he said he would. He knew it was all a farce on both sides, just an excuse to connect. They had already connected earlier setting the date, but he wanted to stay true to his word. He always wanted to be honest and trustworthy with Sonny.

Will went to bed with his conscience at ease and his heart and mind inspired to dream well. He dreamt of Sonny, a mysterious dark stranger with lively eyes and a startling white smile.

Sonny could hardly contain his excitement as he was saying his goodbyes to all the family that had joined for dinner. He was pleasantly surprised that Will had followed through on the text about the dinner since the real reason for texting had already transpired hours ago, but he thought it was sweet, and any communication from Will would be cherished by Sonny.

Sonny was anxious to finish the goodbyes and get to bed. He wanted to be well rested for his date tomorrow. He was still in awe. Things had gone from the pit of despair to the arc of the rainbow. It wasn't long ago that Will entirely despised him and now he had actually asked to take Sonny out to dinner. The best part was that it wasn't just luck. Sonny had worked to make this happen, and every Kiriakis new the value of determined effort.

Sonny excused himself and retired to dream of Will. He remembered the first time he set eyes on him at Chez Rouge. He was gorgeous with his dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes and his slender, just taller than average body. Will had no idea Sonny had seen him there, but Sonny was anxious to enhance the memory.

Sonny was pacing in the Kiriakis mansion as he was waiting for Will to pick him up for their date. He was high on adrenaline and the minute hand was literally crawling around the face of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Sonny, relax, you are going to wear out the carpet," Sonny's dad, Justin, said as he was pouring drinks for himself and Adrienne.

"Sorry, dad. I am just looking forward to this date tonight," Sonny apologized.

"Don't apologize, Sonny. I hope it goes well and that whoever it is with is able to lure you into staying in Salem permanently," Justin intimated.

"Maybe, if it goes well. By the way, I think you know him. It's Will, Will Horton," Sonny volunteered.

"Oh, that is great! I heard he came out recently, which I am sure was very difficult for him. I am glad one of his first dates will be with someone like you. He seems like such a kind and gentle person. I have seen him with his younger brothers and sisters from time to time. Well, I hope you have fun!" Justin said as he left to take the drinks to the dining room.

Sonny continued his destinationless journey as he listened to the clock ticking.

Finally, Sonny thought he heard a car pull into the driveway, and at just that moment his mother walked into the room. Sonny was hoping she wouldn't be around when Will arrived as he really didn't want her saying anything that might hurt or confuse Will. He felt like things were going in the right direction, but it felt so delicate like a spinning top where just a little nudge could send it toppling over hitting the ground.

"Oh, Sonny, I thought your father was in here. Have you seen him?" his mom asked.

"Actually, he just poured some drinks and headed into the dining room. I think one of them was for you," Sonny said hoping to drive her away.

"Oh, thanks. You sure look handsome. Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Just out. Don't worry, someone is picking me up any minute," Sonny said as the doorbell sounded and Adrienne quickly walked to the front door with Sonny following.

She opened the door and Sonny saw Will standing there looking completely gorgeous in a dark grey sports coat over a light blue shirt that was the perfect backdrop to is roses and cream skin and of course his striking blue eyes. Sonny was frozen while he absorbed the sight leaving his mother to start the introductions.

"Oh, hello . . . wait are you Will Horton? You look so grown up I didn't recognize you at first," Adrienne seemed a bit taken aback as she was trying to reconcile the polished looking man standing before her with the mental image she had of Will as a confused and troubled teenager.

"Hi, Will," Sonny said striding forward. "You look amazing," said Sonny breaking into a broad smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Kiriakis," Will said reaching out for a handshake. "Yes, I am Will Horton. I thought you might not have recognized me the other day when I came by. It is nice to see you." Then turning to face Sonny, "Hello, Sonny. You look perfect!" Will said matching Sonny's bright white smile.

Sonny was was wearing a black blazer with a dark grey paisley patterned shirt and he looked perfectly elegant, just as Will remembered him from the first night he saw him.

"Well, mom. We should go. We don't want to be late," Sonny said kissing his mom on the cheek and then grabbing Will's hand to guide him out through the heavy oak door.

"Have fun you two," Adrienne said as she watched her son lead Will Horton down the walkway hand in hand.

Will was literally walking on clouds in heaven. First, Sonny looked just like his fantasy Sonny, graceful and masculine with just a hint of mystery. Second, just minutes into their date, without hesitation and in front of his mom, Sonny had made physical contact, enduring physical contact. The anticipation of the evening, combined with Sonny's hand wrapped around Will's had Will so thrilled that he was literally trembling even though it was the middle of a hot August.

"Are you cold, Will?" Sonny asked thoughtfully looking at Will's profile as they walked to his car.

"No, I am fine," Will said deciding it was better to just answer the question rather than draw more attention to how forcefully Sonny's touch was affecting him. Then he gently tightened his grip on Sonny's hand and was so pleased when the increase in pressure was returned.

Will walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Sonny. Sonny seemed to bring this romantic side out in Will that Will had never even knew existed. He was quite sure that neither Mia or Gabi would have considered him romantic, sweet maybe, but not romantic.

During the ride to the restaurant, Will asked about Sonny's dinner with his family and they chatted easily but with an energy in the air around them like electrons circling the nucleus. Once they arrived, Will sneakily selected a parking spot in a dark corner of the parking lot, just as he had inadvertently done with Neil. This time it was intentional.

They entered the restaurant and Will walked up to the hostess announcing their arrival for their reservation. She immediately seated them at a nice table about three quarters of the way into the dining room and near the edge rather than the center of the room. It wasn't as secluded as a table in one of the corners would be but at least it wasn't in a high traffic area.

As they were taking their seats across from each other, Will noticed that Sonny's rich eyes were scanning him from his knees up to his hair and by the time they reached the top they seem clouded over, dark and intense. Then he sat and they were handed their menus.

"Will, I meant what I said before, you really do look amazing," Sonny spoke reverently as he looked deep into Will's eyes. Will felt encased in Sonny's presence and it was invigorating.

"I meant what I said too, Sonny. You look perfect," Will wanted to say so much more.

_Those dark colors hug and accentuate your graceful curves and elegant lines. You look like a movie star from the 40's. I could get lost in your eyes for days and probably your hair for months. I would love to caress your high cheekbones with my lips._

Will didn't say any of this, of course, instead he let the thoughts permeate in the smile he shared with Sonny across the table.

"I am so glad you asked me out. I was hoping you would, which was part of the reason I came to see you for lunch. However, you should know that I had no idea Abi was your cousin too. She knew we were going to see a guy I was interested in, but she had no idea it would be you," Sonny shared sincerely.

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sonny actually told Abi they were going to see a guy Sonny was interested in.

_Maybe Sonny wants more too. Just like me._

Wil responded, "It was funny actually, because she has always talked about you. Now, I understand why she liked you so much," Will said softly dropping his eyes to his napkin.

"Well, she has always talked about you and how fun a sweet you were. I thought she must be exaggerating to make me step up to my cousin duties, but now I see she wasn't overstating in the least," Sonny said with a wink.

"Good evening, may I start you off with something to drink?" interrupted the server who had joined them unnoticed.

Will jerked slightly in his chair like he was caught texting during a lecture, but he pulled it together. "I will have unsweetened ice tea please."

Then turning to Sonny, "Sonny, get whatever you would like please. I am not 21 yet, but you are more than welcome to get wine, beer, a cocktail, anything. I want you to enjoy yourself and I am driving."

Will really would like it if Sonny ordered some sort of alcohol that might help him get a kiss at the end of the night and he had been fantasizing about Sonny with less inhibitions for quite some time now.

"Um, actually, ice tea sounds good. I will have the same, unsweetened as well," Sonny replied.

_Damn! I guess I will have to work for a kiss. _

"OK, I will be back in a few minutes with your ice tea. Do you have any questions about the menu?" he asked pleasantly.

"Well, actually, we haven't had a chance to look yet," Sonny said with a chuckle as he opened the menu

"No problem. I will be back with your ice tea and can answer any questions then," the server said politely leaving them alone again.

"Well I guess we better decide what to order and then we can talk more," Sonny said as he began to peruse the menu while Will watched him.

"So, Will, what looks good to you?"

Feeling brazen Will replies, "You do," not taking his eyes of Sonny.

Sonny immediately looks up from the menu and smiles, "Mmmmm, I know what you mean, but since you planned this lovely dinner, I do think we should try something from the menu."

Will wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as he turned his attention to the menu. He decided quickly. "I will have the salmon," Will said returning his eyes to Sonny.

"That does look good, but i think I will get the sea bass," Sonny announced happily closing his menu and looking up to meet Will's gaze. The server returned delivering their ice teas.

"Did you have a chance to look at the menu? Any questions? Would you like to hear about our special?"

"No questions, and we have decided. I will have the salmon, please," Will replied handing the menu over.

"I will have the sea bass," Sonny added and the server left them.

"So, Will, you came out just a few months ago. I bet the girls were heartbroken. Did you have any girlfriends in high school?" Sonny asked playfully.

"Heartbroken? I doubt it, but yes I did have a few girlfriends in high school." Will confirmed.

"So were they just a cover for you or were they good friends?" Sonny ventured.

"Well, I don't think I was intentionally creating a cover story, because I never actually tried to get a girlfriend. It just happened. They would be around and my friends seemed to expect me to be with a certain girl and so did the girl, so I just went along with it. It weighed on me, though, because as much as I tried I couldn't be what they wanted."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me, Will. I bet the girls just flocked to you."

Will was trying to figure out if he should be offended, and he wondered what Sonny meant. Did he think Will tried to attract the girls or that Will wasn't a proper gay man because of his inexperience?

"Will, you look confused. I assumed you would have heard this all before as I am only stating the obvious."

"What do you mean? Stating the obvious?" Will was becoming very concerned and insecure. Maybe Sonny really was saying he wasn't a proper gay man. He was new at everything of course, but he was a gay man.

"Will, relax! I just mean to say that you are gorgeous . . . incredibly hot, actually. The girls can see that just like I do. What did you think I meant?" Sonny asked with genuine curiosity as he watched Will's concern fade replaced by a blush.

"Oh, really? Well none of them ever said that to me. I thought you meant that because I am so inexperienced as a gay man, that I might not be doing things right, and thereby attracting girls. Or something like that. I am not sure really. Like you said, I was just confused."

Sonny tried to stifle his laugh, "Oh, Will, you shouldn't worry about anything like that. Just be yourself, you don't need to follow anyone's rules. And yes, whether anyone has told you before or not, you are super hot. You must notice the way eyes follow you when you walk by or the attention you were drawing at the beach the night we met," Sonny said his voice softening as he leaned forward on the table.

"The night we met at the beach, I didn't notice anything but you," Will confessed.

Sonny reached across the table for Will's hand which he happily supplied and Sonny gently caressed Will's palm with his thumb.

"Yes, you noticed me alright, but you also hated me." Sonny said squeezing slightly.

"Not at first. At first, I was completely enamored with you. I was completely and uncontrollably pulled in by your lively eyes and your open smile. I couldn't take my eyes off you. It's amazing I managed to hit the ball during our volleyball game, but that wasn't the first time you attracted me." Will said surprising himself with his boldness.

"That's nice," Sonny said drawing out the last word long and slow, " . . . but what do you mean it wasn't the first time?"

"Well . . . Sonny, the first time I ever saw you I was here at Chez Rouge. That is one reason I wanted to take you here tonight. You were here with your parents, but I watched you and I have been remembering that night ever since. I wanted to have a memory of being with you here, but I am telling you way too much and rambling. I mean I wasn't stalking you or anything. I just happened to be here and I watched you because you looked so elegant and I loved your hair and your eyes." Will finished.

_Oh my god, Will! Keep something to yourself for god's sake. You are going to scare him to death! Why is he looking at me like that, mischievously. Oh no!_

"Will, thank you for telling me that. That was the first night I was attracted to you as well. You immediately got my attention when you entered the dining room. First you were alone, but then you came back in. I think you were with Neil, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Will was afraid to say anything more, because he wanted to listen.

"So, I tried not to, but my eyes kept following you you. As I said before, I thought you were gorgeous, but it was more than that. Everything about you seemed to fascinate me. I felt like I wanted to know you, but I could you were on a date, so there was nothing I could do but observe and try to remember you. The last part turned out to be pretty easy. Forgetting you would have been impossible," Sonny confessed.

"Wow, really? How is it that we didn't catch each other staring?" Will wondered out loud and Sonny laughed.

"That's simple. I watched you while you were walking or talking and if you started to turn my way, I turned my head away so I wouldn't get caught."

Sonny reached his other hand out for Will's and now holding both hands he said, "You were completely intoxicating. Just like you are tonight, Will."

As they looked across the table at each other they noticed a white plate come into view and they pulled their hands back realizing their dinner had arrived.

The moment being shattered, they started to enjoy the food and chatted over lighter subjects like Sonny's new job at the DA's office and Will's younger brothers and sisters and living in Salem. They felt easy and familiar and time passed quickly. The check came and Will grabbed it with determination.

Sonny was going to protest but seeing the look on Will's face he let it go and instead said, "Thank you so much, Will. That was a wonderful dinner. I really enjoyed it."

"You are welcome, Sonny. Thanks for coming with me."

With the check settled, they left the restaurant and walked to Will's car. This time Will grasped Sonny's hand pulling him closer while they walked. Will was lost in his thoughts.

_This is truly a perfect night. It almost fulfills my fantasies, at least the first part I guess we will have to see what happens next. _

Will could unquestionably feel energy tingling through Sonny's fingertips to his own and then all through his body settling in a frenzy at his core.

_No matter what, I will kiss him. I don't think I have ever wanted anything more and I know it is more than just lust. I really feel like we belong together._

They reached the car and turned to face each other in synchronization. They were still holding hands and now Sonny reached out to take Will's other hand in his pulling him even closer.

"Will, thank you for dinner," Sonny paused nervously and then proceeded, "I hope I am not being too forward. I know this is all new for you and I understand and appreciate the process you are going through and I really mean that, but I also want to see you more. That is, if you want that." Sonny professed cautiously.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner and you are not being too forward," _Can I say it? I have to say it. _"I know I said I wasn't ready to date, but everything is different now that we understand each other. I know you offered friendship, but I want more. I want more from you," Will exposed.

Sonny let out an audible sigh and pulled will closer so their bodies were touching.

"Oh Will, do you really mean it? Oh my god, I hoped, but I never thought," Sonny ended his sentence with a whole-hearted laugh.

"Yes, Sonny. I mean it. You've changed me, but what do you want? That is what I need to know. Do you want to be more than friends? You know I don't really know what steps to take so you'll have to help me, if that's what you want." Will continued catching some of Sonny's mirth.

"Will, I want you! Of course I want more. You know that. I want to get to know everything about you and I want to touch you and kiss you. I want to spend a lot of time with you, but first, I really do want to kiss you. . . May I kiss you, my dearest Will?" Sonny rushed his words and then waited with ragged breath.

"You can kiss me, Sonny. Please kiss me Sonny," Will said in a whisper bending his head close to Sonny's lips.

Their lips met and the sensation pounded from Will's lips down to his toes. Sonny felt warm and good next to him like Will's first unintended kiss with Neil, but this was so much more. There was a spark that became a fire raging through Will's torso and he thought for a moment he might be consumed by the flame and then he felt a cool comfort cascade over his entire body allowing him to focus on the soft touch of Sonny's lips as they traveled his own and parted slightly. Will opened his lips to get closer to Sonny and he tightened his arms around Sonnys shoulders just as Sonny pulled his waist tightly. There was no air in the cocoon that held them together and Will gasped for a breath without removing his mouth from Sonny's. That seemed to bring back the air and they started kissing deeply opening their mouths to let the other in and settling into a rhythm with both their lips and their embrace. The tempo continued as their bodies memorized each other and finally the pace slowed allowing space, time and thought to return. They allowed a few inches between them so they could look once again into each other's eyes. They breathed heavily and smiled lightly.

"Oh, Sonny. That was perfect, even more than I dreamed it would be," Will said without even thinking.

"Will, I am not sure I have ever experienced a kiss like that. Are you sure you're new to this?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, Sonny, but with you it's all natural. I am not ready to take you home. What would you say to ice cream and a walk in Horton Town Square?" Will asked still a little hazy.

"I would say yes, Will, yes," Sonny leaned in leaving one last soft kiss on Will's waiting lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This takes place on August 8th after their dinner at Chez Rouge and it continues on the next day. CG wasn't open yet, of course. I really appreciate all the reviews!**

With the check settled, they left the restaurant and walked to Will's car. This time Will grasped Sonny's hand pulling him closer while they walked.

Sonny had been letting the hope grow in his heart throughout the entire evening and at this point he was inflated like a hot air balloon floating along as Will held his hand tightly close to his side. Sonny was beginning to believe that Will really was the real deal. At first he wasn't sure, but the more time he spent with Will the more he began to believe that Will was actually as pure and gentle as he appeared. He wouldn't say naive, because he knew Will was very intelligent and understood the darker side of human nature but somehow he managed to keep himself unmarked and compassionate. He remembered the outrage Will expressed at Sonny for his treatment of Neil. As shocked and disappointed as Sonny was at the time, he now understood the depth of Will's character and he was pretty sure he was falling in love with that and everything else about Will. Sonny realized they were nearing the car.

_OK, it is almost time. I promised myself that if the signs were there during dinner I would kiss Will. It is a risk as he could completely reject me like he did the first time I asked him out, but his feelings toward me definitely seem changed. Another rejection from Will might be the end of me, but the possible reward is worth the gamble. _

They reached the car and turned to face each other in synchronization. They were still holding hands and now Sonny reached out to take Will's other hand in his pulling him even closer.

_Oh god! It is now or never._

"Will, thank you for dinner," Sonny paused nervously and then proceeded, "I hope I am not being too forward. I know this is all new for you and I understand and appreciate the process you are going through and I really mean that, but I also want to see you more. That is, if you want that." Sonny professed cautiously.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner and you are not being too forward," Will hesitated before continuing_. _"I know I said I wasn't ready to date, but everything is different now that we understand each other. I know you offered friendship, but I want more. I want more from you," Will said.

_Sonny could not believe what he was hearing. It was everything he hoped for._

Sonny let out an audible sigh and pulled Will closer so their bodies were touching. Sonny was so ecstatic that he couldn't hold back the words anymore than he could hold back the sigh of relief.

"Oh Will, do you really mean it? Oh my god, I hoped, but I never thought," Sonny ended his sentence with a whole-hearted laugh.

"Yes, Sonny. I mean it. You've changed me, but what do you want? That is what I need to know. Do you want to be more than friends? You know I don't really know what steps to take so you'll have to help me, if that's what you want." Will continued catching some of Sonny's mirth.

_How is it possible that Will could have any doubt about what I want? I am sure I have made it abundantly and humiliatingly clear. Well if he wants to know, I certainly can tell him again._

"Will, I want you! Of course I want more. You know that. I want to get to know everything about you and I want to touch you and kiss you. I want to spend a lot of time with you, but first, I really do want to kiss you. . . May I kiss you, my dearest Will?" Sonny rushed his words and then waited with ragged breath.

_Please say yes! Please say more includes kissing._

"You can kiss me, Sonny. Please kiss me Sonny," Will said in a whisper bending his head close to Sonny's lips.

_Oh yes!_

Their lips met and Will's lips were softer and sweeter than anyone's Sonny had ever kissed before, and the sensation sparked a passion in Sonny that he couldn't reign in. He hoped the intensity of their kiss wouldn't harm the delicate balance they had reached. His desire for Will was overpowering like nothing he had ever felt before. Every cell in his body was trying to get closer to Will, and every part of his body was doing just that as he parted his lips in a desperate need to be inside Will's delicious mouth. Sonny pulled Will by the waist as tightly as he could and then he worried that it might be too much or too much too soon. He felt the muscles in Will's arms contracting around his shoulders and he realized that Will was soft and pure but he was also strong and powerful. Not only could he handle the unleashed want from Sonny, he could reciprocate it. This realization left Sonny brimming with physical need and giddy with tender affection. He heard Will gasp for air, but he never broke the contact and they persisted in a deep kiss with a rhythmic tempo. Sonny felt every part of his body connecting with Will's, studying Will's as the pace slowed and in unison they separated ever so slightly so that they could gaze into each other's eyes. They breathed heavily and smiled lightly.

Sonny watched Wills beautiful mouth open to a smile as he spoke.

"Oh, Sonny. That was perfect, even more than I dreamed it would be," Will said without even thinking. Sonny could feel the uncontaminated honesty in Will's words and he wanted to return the same.

"Will, I am not sure I have ever experienced a kiss like that. Are you sure you're new to this?" Sonny asked. Sonny was still trying to come to terms with this new phenomenon of his irrepressible passion.

"Yes, Sonny, but with you it's all natural. I am not ready to take you home. What would you say to ice cream and a walk in Horton Town Square?" Will asked still a little hazy.

_I am not ready to say goodnight to you either Will._

"I would say yes, Will, yes," Sonny's hunger for Will was undeniable so he leaned in leaving one last soft kiss on Will's waiting lips with the hope that it would satiate his appetite until it was time for their goodnight kiss.

Will drove to a public parking lot near Horton Town Square and they walked to the ice cream shop in the south corner. They talked about their families and the process of coming out to them while they enjoyed their desert. The nervousness had left them but the excitement had not. It was still very much alive in both of them as Will pulled up to the circular driveway of the Kiriakis mansion.

Sonny noticed that Will pulled to the side and stopped the car at the edge of the driveway rather than in front of the entrance door. He watched as Will looked around with apparent anxiety.

"Will, what's wrong?" Sonny asked as he placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on Will's shoulder.

"So, I told you I don't really know what I am doing, with dating you know, so I am just going to be honest, OK?" Will asked for permission.

"Of course, Will. I hope you know you can always be honest with me. You can tell me anything. I promise to always try to understand," Sonny committed.

"OK, so I want to kiss you goodnight, but I am afraid someone might see us," Will shared.

"So you want to kiss me goodnight?" Sonny couldn't resist having a little fun with it.

"Yes, Sonny. I do." Will confirmed.

"Mmmm, that sounds nice. Well, Will, one of the good things about coming out is you don't have to hide from your family. They know I am on a date with you and they won't be surprised if they see us kissing, so you don't need to worry about it. However, since we are are here at the edge of the driveway, we may as well get started." Sonny still had his hand on Will's shoulder and he moved his body closer willing his date to do the same. Sonny was dying to find out if the first kiss was a fluke or whether it could actually be that wonderful every time with Will.

For the second time tonight their lips met and it was just as magical and frightening as the first time. Sonny could taste that unmistakable sweet flavor that was uniquely Will and he pulled Will's lips into his to get more of it. He felt his grip on reality slipping as he sank into Will's embrace. Next came the scent that was inexplicably fresh, clean and musky all at the same time. Now with all of his senses wide awake Sonny was falling and he couldn't stop, but he tried to grab onto something, Will, and then he was able to speak.

"What are you doing to me, Will?" Sonny asked breathlessly.

Will immediately jerked away sitting bolt upright putting a wide gap between himself and Sonny.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny, but you know I did warn you. Go ahead, just tell me what I did wrong. I promise not to do it again," Will looked crushed.

"Will, I think you have misunderstood me. Actually, I would like you to promise that you will do that again. Everything, just like you did. I asked what you were doing to me, because I have never felt so much in just a kiss. It is wonderful Will. You drive me completely crazy in a good way, so please don't stop. Come back and kiss me again," Sonny begged and Will complied encircling Sonny in his arms and burying his lips into Sonny's.

After exactly the right duration, Will leaned back and spoke in a lust-laden voice,"Sonny, I wish we never had to stop, but I think it is time for me to walk you to the door."

Sonny knew Will's was right. It was getting late, but it took all the willpower he had to keep from pulling Will back into his arms. They walked together to the door and this time they both reached for the other's hand connecting at the same moment. They walked slowly, cherishing the last of their time together.

"Will, thank you for tonight. I meant everything I said and I want to see you again soon. When could I take you out for dinner?" Sonny asked with determination.

"I want to see you too, Sonny. Tomorrow night, I promised my mom I would babysit. I work the lunch shift Tuesday, but I am free at night," Will detailed.

"Tuesday's perfect. I will send you details tomorrow, OK?" Sonny replied happily.

"Sounds, good," Will said suddenly getting shy.

"Will," Sonny took Will's other hand taking him into his arms. "Will, baby, I am going to miss you tomorrow. Good night. I'll be thinking of you."

Sonny slowly brought his lips to Will's one last time for the night. This time it was a soft and tender kiss.

"Good night, Sonny. I will miss you too. See Tuesday. Good night." Will gave timid, crooked and adorable smile as he turned to leave.

Sonny watched his dream guy walk down the Kiriakis driveway thinking to himself that he never even imagined someone like Will existed. He does exist and Sonny was falling hard. When Will reached the car, Sonny turned and entered the house.

"Oh, hi Sonny. How was your date?" Justin asked as Sonny entered the main room looking dazed.

"Hi, dad. It was unbelievably great." Sonny answered joining his dad on the couch.

"So does that mean you will stay in Salem and go to the university here?" Justiin asked optimistically.

"Maybe . . . let's just say I plan to stop by the admissions office later this week. That is after my date with Will on Tuesday," Sonny laughed roguishly.

"I see well that is good. You do have a bit of a glow about you." Justin said with a wink.

"Well, dad, I don't want to jinx anything, but honestly, that was the best date I have ever been on." Sonny said turning to take the stairs to his room while his dad smiled after him.

When Sonny reached his bedroom, he pulled out his phone on the longshot that Will texted him a good night wish. No text. Then he deduced that of course that was ridiculous. He certainly didn't want Will to be texting while he's driving. He would just text Will.

_What if he hears the beep and checks it and gets into an accident. I better wait 30 minutes, just to be safe. _

(exactly 30 minutes later)

_Sonny: Will, thanks again for a great night. I miss you already._

(waiting, waiting, waiting)

_Will: Sonny, thank YOU for a great night. I miss you too._

_Sonny: Goodnight babe, sleep well_

_Will: Goodnight, dream well_

_Oh my god! Dream well? Its like he is inviting me to fantasize about him. I think I will do just that._

Sonny did do exactly that. He dreamt of Will and he slept better than he has in a long time. He woke up feeling great. He had breakfast with his parents. He went to the gym and after an invigorating shower he headed to Horton Town Square to shop a little. If he was being honest with himself, he was also reminding himself of his walk with Will.

He was taking a moment to himself on the bench when he felt a shadow towering over him.

"Sonny? Hi, it's Neil. Remember from the beach?" Neil said affably.

Sonny stood,"Hi, Neil. I am glad we ran into each other. I felt badly about the circumstances of our first meeting. Maybe I can buy you a cup of coffee?" Sonny asked as he thought about Will and how Will had taught him to be understanding and give everyone a chance. He remembered again how angered Will was by his behavior to Neil and he wanted to make it right.

Neil's look and tone was all pleasant surprise,"Sure Sonny, that would be great. I was just about to make the same offer to you." Neil said following Sonny to the Starbuck's around the corner.

After they were seated at a table with their coffee, Neil started, "So I know you're friends with Brian and I know he doesn't have the highest opinion of me, but I was hoping you would give me a chance and draw your own conclusions."

"That is true about Brian, but Will seems to have a different opinion, so I wanted to give things a fresh start," Sonny explained.

"Thanks, Sonny. That is very thoughtful of you and I appreciate it. By the way, Will told me you took him to a Cubs game. I bet that was fun. I know he is a huge fan, so I am sure he was dying to go." Neil shared.

Sonny wondered about this only for a moment. So, Will and Neil were close enough that they talked about his weekly plans and Neil kind of made it sound like he would go to a Cubs game with anyone and well, from what Sonny observed, he probably would.

"Yes, I did take him to a Cubs game and we did have a great time. You are right, Will sure is a big fan," Sonny said. He was feeling a little tug of jealousy at the way Neil was acting like he knew Will so well. He knew he probably shouldn't, but he couldn't resist the urge to put him in his place, a little bit anyway.

"Will also took me out to dinner last night, at Chez Rouge. It was great." Sonny said feeling a bit smug.

"Oh, really? You know Will took me there also. It was our first date. I think he likes to take people there. You know what I mean? He thinks its romantic." Neil said matter of factly.

_What? I know they were there together and that it was probably a date, but I always assumed Neil asked Will out rather than the other way around._

"Oh, he did mention he had been there with you not to long ago. So are you still dating?" Sonny asked bluntly.

_Better to get to the bottom of it before I am completely head over heels for Will. Well, actually, it may already be too late for that, but it is still better to get to the bottom of it._

"No, unfortunately we are not dating. I guess Will dumped me for you. I understand that is kind of his pattern. I think he likes the fantasy of the romance, but he doesn't really want to get serious with anyone. He toyed with and then broke my heart, but he wants to be friends and a person always needs friends, so there you have it." Neil said with real emotion.

"Will really doesn't seem like that type to me. I mean, I have gotten the impression that he has really only been on a couple of dates and he really seems so shy and sincere." Sonny countered.

"Oh that? That is all part of his little act. His 'I just came out you have to teach me' act. Let me ask you this. I bet he parked in literally the farthest and darkest corner at the restaurant, right?" Neil demanded.

"Well yes, but the parking lot was getting kind of full." Sonny answered still not wanting to believe this image that Neil was painting of his dearest Will. Maybe not his dearest Will. There did seem to be a few too many commonalities in Neil's story and Sonny's real story.

"OK, but he did. Then when you got to his car, let me guess again. He kissed you and he acted like it was all an unexpected and new experience for him. Like you changed him and made him want it. Am I right? Boy, he totally played me with that act. I completely bought it and I was pretty swept up in it," Neil added.

This hit Sonny like a brick to the head. There were just way too many similarities and now that he thought about it, Will was strikingly attractive. How could someone like that practically avoid getting some experience.

_I mean honestly, as soon as he came out, I am sure every gay guy in his high school hit on him. Maybe one of them took him to Chez Rouge and that is how it all started. Besides, I was naive to think he would want me like I want him. He is drop-dead stunning and I am easy on the eyes at best . Could I really have been wrong about him? Did I really let that beautiful boy with the big blue eyes steal my heart just to break it? I hate to admit it but It sure seems possible._

"Sonny, are you OK? I think I lost you for a minute. So did he do the first kiss thing by his car with you too?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for hanging in there and reading through the trouble! This takes places on 8/9/11 the day after Will and Sonny have dinner at Chez Rouge. I really appreciate all the reviews! Keep them coming, please.**

Will was sleeping in late. He had woken up, but he still wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. He is sorting through his memories of his date last night with Sonny and his dreams from last night. The reality memories have such a dreamlike quality that in his pre-coffee state it is hard to separate them from the actual dreams. He has made progress and is confident that the kisses and the words they shared about being more then friends were real. With this settled, he is ready for coffee. He wishes he could see Sonny today, but at least he doesn't have to work and he is looking forward to a movie night with kids. Tomorrow of course, he will see Sonny.

When he gets to the kitchen he is glad to see his mom left him some coffee when leaving for work. He pours a cup and his phone rings just as he sits down at the table.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Will. It's Neil," Neil says in a congested voice followed by a cough.

"Hey, Neil, you sound sick. Are you, OK?" Will asked with concern.

"I will be, but I have a problem and I am hoping you can help," Neil croaked.

"Sure, I am happy to help."

"I was supposed to put flyers up on campus with Brian because I am one of the officers you know, but I feel just awful and I really don't think I can make it. They have to be up today because tomorrow some of the back to school events start. Do you think you could go in my place please? It shouldn't take too long. Maybe 10-2pm?" Neil begged.

"Sure, Neil, but I can't be home later than 4:30 as I am babysitting tonight. Does it have to be with Brian though?" Will wondered.

"Yeah, thank you! Sorry about Brian, but you know he has been a lot better lately. I think you should give him a chance," Neil said through a cough.

"Really? You think I should give him a chance, huh?" Will was baffled.

"Yes, Will. I was too hard on him and we have kind of talked through what happened and come to an understanding. So, just give him a chance maybe you can be friends. Sonny's friends with him you know." Neil persuaded.

"OK, Neil. I will go and I will be nice to Brian, but I am not convinced. Where do I meet him?"

"In front of the student union main door, and thank you! I owe you Will. Have fun!" Neil said just before hanging up.

XXXXX

"Brian? It's Neil. I can't help you with the flyers today."

"What? That is not fair Neil. You promised." Brian said with irritation.

"Don't worry. I got a replacement. Will Horton is going to meet you at 10am at the student union main door and he is going to help you." Neil shared.

"Why Will? He hates me thanks to everything you told him." Brian grumbled.

"This will help you with Sonny, trust me. I have a plan," Neil said conspiratorially.

"OK, I am listening, but this better be good," Brian threatened.

"It is! And, I have already completed my half. First, I told Will I wasn't being fair to you and he should give you a chance. I said we had come to an understanding, so Will should be open to listening to you." Neil rushed.

"Really, and have you been too hard on me? Have we come to an understanding?" Brian questioned.

"I think we can. Look, we can help each other, so listen to the rest," Neil continued. "Sonny and Will have been seeing each other, but I have taken care of Sonny. He is totally convinced that Will is playing him. You should have seen his face!"

"Really, you convinced Sonny that snow white Will is a player?" Brian said in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. I had some lucky information and I followed them last night, so I was able to say just the right things to get to him."

"Oh my god! You followed them?" Brian was truly astonished.

"Yes, I had too, but don't worry about that. Just know that Sonny is convinced Will is playing him. Now you need to convince Will that Sonny isn't serious or that he is using him. Then when they see each other, things will just fall apart or they will have a big fight," Neil said confidently.

"OK, so how do I convince Will that Sonny isn't serious? I am assuming you have some idea?"

"Well Sonny, is only staying for the summer. He is thinking of enrolling but he hasn't. I think you can convince Will he is a fling and that Sonny is just going to leave. Will is very insecure and gullible, so I am sure you can stretch it, exaggerate, even lie. He will buy it." Neil assured.

"Wow, you have really thought through this little sabotage." Brian said laughing to himself.

"Yes, I have and if you follow through Sonny will be available so make it good. Report back to me after Will leaves, OK?"

"Why do you always want what you can't have, Neil? You make your life harder than it has to be," Brian said wisely.

"That is where you are wrong Brian. I can have Will. I will have him before the first day of school as long as you do your part." Neil emphasized.

"OK, Neil, I will do my part, but I hope you haven't overestimated the situation," Brian committed.

"I haven't! Now make it good and call me later. Goodbye." Neil said and promptly hung up.

XXXXX

"Hey, Brian," Will said striding up to meet him in front of the student union.

"Hey, Will. Thank you so much for filling in for Neil. I would really be stuck if it weren't for you. By the way, I know Neil might have told you some not so nice things about me. I hope you won't hold that against me. I really do appreciate you helping with this."

"Sure, Brian. I am not sure what really happened, so don't worry about it." Will said as Brian smiled warmly looking deeply into Will's eyes.

"OK, so we will work the campus in sections. We will split up, each cover a few buildings and then walk together to the next section, OK?" Brian said turning to business.

Brian and Will worked for a few hours this way making a lot of progress.

"Will, great work! We are about half way done. Why don't we take a break. I can buy you lunch in the union, OK?" Brian said affably.

"Sounds good, thanks!" Will said following Brian to the union. They got their lunch and were seated together at one of the tables.

"So, Will, are you looking forward to starting school?"

"Oh, yes. I am. I signed up for an interesting computer science class, but the rest are just generals," Will answered casually.

"Too bad Sonny is leaving, right? I heard you started seeing him," Brian said fishing.

"Oh is he leaving? I thought he was thinking about staying." Will asked not so casually. Will's heart had clenched into a tight not hearing Brian's words. He had been so caught up, he had thought to ask Sonny if he was staying or leaving.

"He said he was, but I don't know if he was really serious about that. He already has his plane ticket and arrangements for his next trip, so he would actually have to cancel that and I know he hasn't yet. I will probably see him tonight, so I'll ask him again," Brian improvised.

"Oh," was all Will said looking dejected and returning to his turkey sandwich.

"Oh, Will. Don't be down about it. I know he is really attracted to you. This is good actually because you need experience and Sonny is very experienced, if you know what I mean, and he would be gentle I am sure. So, it is perfect, actually, because you wouldn't have the pressure of a relationship," Brian advised.

"What? Where did you get the idea that this is what was going on with me and Sonny," Will was astonished.

"From Sonny, of course! I'm sorry Will. I probably shouldn't have mentioned it," Brian spoke with feigned remorse.

Will was livid. He wanted to know exactly what Sonny said.

"From Sonny, huh? What did he say, exactly?" Will demanded.

"Are you sure you want to know? I don't want to upset you," Brian said with concern.

"Yes, I am sure. Tell me!"

"OK, Will. He said he was working you up to it slowly. He said he was planning to take your virginity as a going away present for himself." Brian said looking a little embarrassed.

_Will just had all the wind sucked out of him. Oh my god! Is Brian serious? Could Sonny really have said something so completely awful? _

He didn't ask any of these questions instead he asked: "How does he even know I am a virgin?"

"I think he probably just guessed, Will. I don't know if you are or you aren't, and I am definitely not asking, but it is a reasonable guess you have to admit," Brian said apologetically.

"I guess you're right, but honestly, I am shocked that Sonny would open up to you this way," Will added.

"Don't feel bad, Will. I really do think this will be good for you. Also, I will fix you up with someone once school starts. Someone who isn't leaving. Definitely, boyfriend material, if you know what I mean," Brian said with a comforting tone.

Will just sat there staring at his sandwich not responding.

"You do need the experience, Will. Everyone has to come by it somehow, and I do know that Sonny will be much more understanding and gentle than most would. You should really go for it. I am sure he will stay connected with you on facebook and twitter and of course, he will have to come back to see his parents and then you can get together again, physically." Brian explained as if it all made perfect sense.

"I see you have it all figured out for me, Brian. Why is that? Why do you even care?" Will questioned sincerely.

"Yes, I do. that is because I have been in your exact shoes before. I know what you are going through and this really will help you," Brian answered convincingly.

"Well, thanks Brian. I really do appreciate it, but I am not so sure experience is what I need right now. I think I need time, and it seems that is the one thing Sonny can't give. So, not that it matters to you, but I may just move on, you know." Will stated formally.

"OK, Will. Good luck. Let's knock out the last 6 buildings. We are almost done.

XXXXX

Will was snuggled on the couch under a big fluffy blanket with his little brother and sisters watching a movie. He was glad he was babysitting tonight. This is exactly what he needed after the devastating news he received today. His siblings brought out the best in him and alway made him feel better about himself and just life in general. They were passing the popcorn between them and laughing together at the movie, and Will was able to forget about Sonny for a while. That is until he got the text messages.

_Sonny: Will can you meet me at 438 n. cedar lane for our dinner tomorrow? 6:30?_

Will read the text and then decided to ignore it and try to forget it. A few minutes later his phone buzzed again.

_Abi: what are you doing tonight?_

_Will: babysitting for my mom. _

_Abi: I was going to see if you wanted to get dinner, but that's OK_

_Will: sorry_

_Abi: np, by the way Sonny told me he asked you dinner for tomorrow night, guess you have a busy social calendar_

_Will: not anymore - im not going_

_Abi: not going with Sonny?_

_Will: exactly_

_Abi: why not he said you said yes and that you had a great date last night_

_Will: we did and i did but i heard something today that changes everything_

_Abi: i am coming over_

_Will: no don't_

_Abi: i am leaving now_

Will knew better than to try and stop her. He should have known things wouldn't really get easier just because he came out. It felt like everything he had done since he came out was a mistake. First, he was leading Neil on and then it seems he misjudged Brian. Worst of all, he let himself be totally taken in by Sonny.

_How stupid can I be. I didn't even bother to ask if he was staying or leaving. I just assumed he would want a long term relationship. He never said that. He said he wanted me, to know me to touch me. He never said he would want it more than once. Damn I was stupid!_

The movie ended and Will rushed the kids off to sleep. He didn't want them hearing Abi's lecture. Once he had them all tucked in he started some tea, and with perfect timing he heard Abi knock.

"Hi, Abi. You really shouldn't have come. It's fine. I'm fine and I'm sure Sonny is fine. It just isn't going to work out with us," Will said not really expecting it to satisfy her.

"Why? What happened? I saw you two together and I can tell you are good for each other. What happened?" she demanded.

"Here sit down. I made tea," he said pouring a cup for each of them.

Will told Abi everything that Brian said today. She tried to interrupt a few times, but he cut her off. If he was going to get through all the painful things he heard today, he couldn't stop or he simply wouldn't be able to finish.

"So, Abi, I am just not ready for little tryst. I should have trusted my instincts from the beginning. I promised myself I just wanted friends for at least the first six months so I could figure things out, but Sonny just got to me. Like I told you before, he is irresistible, but I have to resist him. I really need to just take things slow, so I can't go out with him tomorrow." Will said sadly.

"OK, I totally understand where you are coming from, but I know Sonny. I know Sonny as well as I know you. He would never do what Brian told you he was planning. He is not that kind of guy at all Will. You have to trust me," Abi pleaded.

"Well, maybe he isn't showing you that part of himself. Just like I hid the fact that I was gay from you for years. You know him as well as me, but I was hiding something big from you. Maybe he is too." Will countered.

"Will, that is not the same thing and you know it. You're talking about his character and his integrity. Those aren't things he could hide from me. How much do you know about this Brian guy? How do you know he isn't completely lying?"

"OK, so maybe he is lying. Maybe you can clear this up for me. Has Sonny told you he is going to stay in Salem and cancel his trip so he has time to start a relationship with me?" Will asked angrily.

Abi hesitated.

"Right! I didn't think so. I don't think Brian is lying. Not because I trust him so much, but because everything he said fits now that I think about it. When I am with Sonny, my judgement is totally clouded with lust, I guess. I thought it was more, but it can't be. When I am with him, I am not thinking about practical things like whether or not we are even going to be living in the same city or country for that matter." Will's aggravation was escalating now.

"Will! Keep your voice down you are going to wake the kids," Abi whispered.

"Sorry, but I am right. You can't tell me he is staying. I am not just going to be a conquest especially not my first time. Not even for your beloved cousin," Will whispered with hostility.

"Will I can promise you that if Sonny and you start a relationship, he would be honest with you. He wouldn't plan to take advantage of you and he would decide to stay or talk to you about it. Maybe Brian made up this lie because he wants you for himself. Did you think of that?" Abi threw back at Will.

"No, Abi. I didn't think of that because it is ridiculous. Brian hasn't so much as made one flirty comment to me. I know you think I am adorable, but trust me. The guys aren't fighting over me. I am sorry, but Sonny and I just don't want the same things. I need to end it before I get more heartbroken than I already am." Will said looking down into his tea.

Abi lifted his chin and leaned in speaking with determination, "Will I know you are wrong. Despite what you think, I am not just looking out for Sonny. I am looking out for you too. I don't want you to pass up what might be the perfect guy for you. I am calling in all my favors right now. Every time I loaned you money, gave you a ride, or helped you with anything, is now due. Just go out with him one last time. This time ask him those questions about what he wants and if he will stay. I am sure he can explain himself better than Brian did. If you still feel the same way after tomorrow night, I will drop it. Deal?" Abi's eyes were boring into Will's, willing him to agree.

Will looked beaten, worn down between Brian and Abi.

"OK, Abi. It's a deal. One more date and that's it." Will agreed.

"Now text him to confirm." Abi said excitedly.

_Will: Sure, Sonny. 6:30 works. i will meet you there._

"Let me see," Abi said grabbing Will's phone. "That isn't very nice Will. That's cold."

"Abi, that is all I can manage right now. Now, let me get some rest if you want me to be relaxed and open minded for my date tomorrow. Good night," Will said giving her a hug.

"Good night, Will. You won't regret this. I promise," Abi said as she headed out the door.

XXXXX

After a couple of hours, Sonny finally got a text back from Will. He was beginning to think Will's lack of responsiveness was further evidence that Neil was right and Will was probably juggling more than one guy.

Sonny was so upset by his conversation with Neil that he nearly cancelled the date. He went to the practice climbing wall to try to clear his head and it helped. He realized that he had no reason to trust Neil. In fact, he knew for certain that either Neil or Brian or both had lied before. He also could tell Neil still wanted Will, so that was a motive for him to lie.

It just hurt so much when he heard Neil's story and it fit. How else would Neil know so many details about their date?

Also, Will was far too gorgeous to be that inexperienced. Even though he just came out, that doesn't mean he hadn't experimented before then. Most guys Sonny knew had some experience before they came out. Sonny, was quite certain Will would have been hit on by a guy before he even came out.

With all these thoughts spinning in his slightly clearer head, Sonny decided that there was a shadow of a doubt and probably more than that for both sides. Even with the pain in his heart, there was also still hope. Still hope that Will was sincere. The only fair thing to do would be to give Will a chance to provide his own explanation. Sonny was no longer looking forward to the date, but he owed Will and himself this chance.

_**A/N: Thanks for hanging in there with this story. I am working on the next chapter which will start with Will and Sonny's date, and yes, they both show up!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This starts on 8/10/11 with date between Will and Sonny. I really appreciate all the reviews! **

Sonny was alternating between sitting on and standing by the bench in front of Dimaggio's Pizza. Sonny was extremely anxious. He had been thinking about it all day and still didn't know exactly what he was going to say, ask or how he would act around Will tonight. He had chosen the pizza place because it would be casual and hopefully reduce the pressure. He wasn't sure that would actually help, this was most likely going to be a disastrous night. Worst case, everything Neil said was true and then he would lose Will, the only man he felt a real connection with in years or possibly ever. Of course, if everything Neil said was true, he wouldn't really be losing Will. He would be losing a concept of Will that never actually existed. Unfortunately, that wouldn't make it any less of a loss. Best case, Neil was lying and he would somehow have to extract this information without ruining the delicate balance of their relationship. If Will's behavior to date was sincere, then Sonny was pretty sure getting the information he needed from Will would be like performing a root canal. Sonny's eyes were darting all over the street so he could spot Will's approach with time to collect himself. His palms were getting sweaty again so he sat back down on the bench pushing his palms against his jeans. He was glad he hadn't canceled his ticket yet. If this all fell apart, he would want to leave Salem. He had put all the paperwork in to transfer into Salem U, but he had waited to cancel his trip so, basically, he could keep both options open. He knew in his heart that the course of his life would be abundantly clear in just few hours so he kept repeating the pattern. Stand, sit, scan the street, sweaty palms and so on.

At last Sonny saw Will slowly walking toward him on the sidewalk. Either Sonny was imagining things, or Will was slowly and deliberately forcing himself to take each step forward. That didn't fit what Sonny expected. As Will got closer, Sonny saw exactly what he most feared, a smooth and polished veneer. Will looked as beautiful as ever, but the sincerity wasn't there. He was hiding behind his well groomed appearance. As he got even closer, Sonny observed something else that startled him. The smooth appearance Will carried was a very thin facade that was about to crumble at any moment. As Sonny looked closer, he realized Will was actually raw with emotion. His eyes were slightly red and swollen. He looked shattered. Like a priceless vase that someone had tried to repair with super glue, but the pieces wouldn't quite fit as they had before the accident.

This observation was so unpredicted and unsettling that Sonny was frozen and at a total loss for words when Will reached him.

"Hello, Sonny," Will said coldly with a false smile. That effectively snapped Sonny back to reality like a slap in the face. He looked deeply at Will and confirmed what he saw before. A shattered man trying to keep up a charade. He couldn't help himself. He needed to hold Will to comfort him. He pulled Will in for a hug. Will allowed the hug but it was like hugging an ironing board and it didn't serve to comfort either one of them. Sonny had to think fast and try to figure out what was going on. Something else had changed since they said goodnight the night before last. Something more than what Neil said to him. Something happened to Will as well.

"What happened, Will? What's wrong?" Sonny asked worriedly.

"Nothing Sonny, but I do think we should talk. I have some questions for you," Will said maintaining his aloof demeanor.

"Yes, Will. We will talk over dinner and I will answer anything you want to ask, but first what did you do yesterday?" Sonny was desperate to get at least a clue into the change before they started their mutual interrogation.

"I babysat for my mom, just like I told you I was going to," Will responded defensively.

"OK, but what else. Where else did you go? Who else did you see?" Sonny probed.

"Why does it matter?" Will said rigidly.

"It doesn't, Will. I just want to know about your day yesterday, OK?" Sonny asked gently.

"I went to Salem U to hang flyers with Brian and then Abi came over last night when the kids went to bed. That's it. Are you happy now?" Will said with derision.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! That is the answer . . . Brian! Brian said or did something to Will. It couldn't be Abi. Abi might have been the one to help glue the shattered vase back together. I can talk to her later. Now I need to find out what the hell Brian said about me. What if it was as bad as what Neil said to me. Hmmmm. No way! What if they planned it?_

"Will, yes. I am happy to see you. Let's go have dinner and talk. I think we both probably have a lot of questions for each other so lets just take it slow and talk through things, OK? Come on. Let's sit down and order," Sonny said this calmly hoping to smooth some of the stress they were both feeling.

"Sure, Sonny. Let's sit down and talk." Will answered following him into the restaurant.

They sat, this time they were lucky to be in a corner booth with some privacy. They ordered a large pizza to share and cokes. Sonny decided it was time to start with no idea where it would lead.

"So Will, you said you had some questions for me. Why don't you start?" Sonny invited and Will didn't hesitate.

"Are you leaving? Were you going to tell me you were leaving? What do you have like two weeks for me?" Will was doing a poor job now of hiding his fury.

_Oh! that's it. Brian told him about my trip, but it seems like more than that._

"I am not sure Will. I might be staying and enrolling at Salem U or I might go on my trip as originally planned. I am still deciding," Sonny explained.

"I see. Well, I am not looking for a fling Sonny, so I guess this is over," Will says rising and looking down at Sonny with pure disgust.

"Wait, Will. We haven't even talked yet. Please hear me out. Just give me a chance," Sonny said standing up and reaching for Will's arm to softly pull him down. At first Will resisted, but then he succumbed but the look of disgust was still staring across the table at Sonny. Sonny realized then that it getting his answers would have to wait. He was on the verge of losing any chance he ever might have had with Will. This drove home the fact that Sonny was already in love with Will. He was past being able to protect his heart from any harm Will may decide to inflict.

"Will, the main reason I haven't decided is that I am waiting to see if things might work out with us. First I was waiting to see if you would even be friends with me and then I was waiting to see if we might have a chance at a real relationship and after our dinner at Chez Rouge, I was pretty sure we did. I don't just want a fling either. I meant what I said before. I want to know everything about you. I want to spend a lot of time with you not just a week or even two weeks, but I am trying to figure out what you want." Sonny wasn't sure he had said enough to keep Will there, but he was hoping that he had. He could feel his heart racing and his eyes were glued to Will's waiting for his reaction. He saw a flash of pain in those brilliant blue eyes.

"Were you really waiting to see what I wanted? It seems like what you might be doing is stringing me along and then at the last minute, when you have gotten what you wanted, then you will tell me you decided to leave after all. Well, I am not up for that Sonny." Will was hardening every time he spoke.

"Will is that what Brian told you? Did he tell you I was just stringing you along? Please just tell me. Just be honest with me," Sonny's rich brown eyes were pleading with Will.

"It's not what Brian said Sonny. It is what you said to Brian," when Will spoke next it was as if he was choking on the words. "You told Brian that you were planning to take my virginity as a going away present for yourself!" Will jerked on the bench when his eyes suddenly welled with tears. He turned so that he was looking out the window.

_Oh my god! Where did Brian get the idea to say something like that Of course, Will is upset. That is terrible . . . .just as terrible as the things Neil said about Will. No actually it is worse._

It all came together for Sonny then. He wanted Will to trust him not Brian and he would do the same. He would trust Will and put aside all the rumors from Neil. Sonny was certain at this point that these weren't innocuous misunderstandings. Brain and Neil were intentionally sabotaging this new sprout of their relationship. They were trying to smash and bury it before it was out of the ground reaching for the sun. Sonny also knew that he was going to have to help Will here.

Sonny came around the table sitting next to Will. Even all the anger he sensed in Will, didn't reduce the pull he had on Sonny. Sonny put his hand on Will's shoulder but Will moved away closer to the window refusing to even look at Sonny. Sonny didn't push him further.

"Will, please l listen to me. I never said anything remotely like that. In fact I haven't even spoken to Brian in a week. I haven't talked to him about the Cubs game, or my lunch at the pub or our dinner the other night. He is completely making this up. The last thing I said to him was that I hadn't decided if I was staying because I was waiting to see how things went with you. That was before we even went to the game together. Anything he has heard about our time together didn't come from me. Also, I would never do something like that to you or anyone," Sonny waited patiently as Will turned not to face him but at least he was no longer looking out the window with his back to Sonny. Now he was looking down in his lap.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Will said so softly that Sonny had to strain to hear him.

Sonny put his hand on Will's forearm under the table and this time he didn't pull away.

"I hope you will trust me. I hope that all my actions and words in the time we have known each other ring more true and genuine to you that what you know of Brian. If you tell me that you want a chance of a real relationship with me, then I will call tonight and cancel my ticket and I will enroll in Salem U for the fall. Will you do that? Will you trust me dearest?" Sonny kept his hand gently gripping Will's forearm hoping the closeness would also help his case.

Sonny heard someone clearing their throat and looked up to see the server with their drinks. Sonny smiled letting them know it was OK to put them on the table. When the server left, he turned back to Will who was now looking directly at Sonny. Sonny could see a few tears had escaped his eyes and had been hurriedly wiped away.

"OK, Sonny. I will trust you. I am not as naive as you all think, you know. I have watched my parents enough to know the dark side of a romance that seems to start so well. I am determined not to repeat their mistakes." Will still hadn't dropped his hard facade completely but it was softening. Sonny knew now that Will's pain went deeper than just Brian's lie. This experience had made him feel like he was repeating his parents mistakes. Sonny didn't think that one could be solved tonight so he refocused on the Neil and Brian situation.

"Will, I promise that trusting me will not be a mistake, but we do have more to talk about and our pizza should be here soon," Sonny kissed Will tenderly on the cheek holding his lips there for a long moment and then went back to his side of the table.

"Will you really stay, Sonny? I would like it if you stayed," Will said looking so sweet that Sonny wanted to jump back over so he could caress his cheek, but that would come later tonight.

"Yes, Will. I will stay. Like I have said all along, I want to get to know you and spend a lot of time with you. I meant that," Sonny emphasized to give Will the reassurance he seemed to need.

"OK, so what else do we need to talk about Sonny?" Will asked finally relaxing just a little bit for the first time tonight.

"I think there is a lot more to this than just Brian telling you a lie about me. You see Neil and I ran into each other yesterday and I was trying to make amends for the way I acted at the beach so I bought him a cup of coffee. He told me some things about you that really upset me. I almost wasn't sure about keeping our date, but I decided I wanted to hear your side of the story." Sonny waited watching Will intently.

"What could he possibly have said about me? I haven't had a chance to do anything bad. Oh, wait I know. Did he tell you I lead him on, because there is some truth to that?" Will confessed.

"It was something like that Will, but why don't you tell me the story from your point of view. I would rather hear it from you then Neil."

The pizza arrived and they each took a slice. After a few bites, Sonny said, "OK, Will tell me what happened with you and Neil please."

"Well, I met Neil at the LGBT booth at Salem U. I told him I wanted to be friends and he agreed, but he asked me out to dinner and I agreed as long as it was as friends. That is when you saw me the night you were with your parents. After dinner, he walked me to my car and the parking lot was getting empty at that point. I could tell he wanted to be more than friends so when we reached the car I again told him that I really just wanted to to stick to friendship at this point. Then he kissed me, and this is where I made the mistake. I had only been kissed by a girl before and I was surprised by the sensation. It didn't feel right, but it felt more right than kissing Gabi. Then I started imagining you. Your hair, specifically, and I got carried away. I realized that I was leading Neil on by getting so involved in the kiss, so I pulled away and apologized. I let him know that it was a mistake and we really needed to just be friends. Since then, things have been OK between us, but he was really angry when I told him I was going to the Cubs game with you." Will finished and waited to see how Sonny would feel about his story.

"Will, thank you for sharing that with me. That is quite a bit different than the version Neil shared," Sonny felt a huge wave of relief dissipate all the tension he had been holding. It was so obvious that Will was telling the truth just in the way he told the story. Once again, he felt that now familiar hope filling his heart. He just hoped this time it would stay.

"Really, what did Neil say?" Will asked sincerely curious.

"I am going to give you the short version. Basically, he said that you asked him out to Chez Rouge and that you take all the guys there for a first kiss by your car. He said you like the romance but don't actually want a relationship. I was a little rattled at first because he was able to describe things so closely to the way they happened on our date." Sonny answered with an amused expression.

"I can't believe he said that! Sonny, you have to believe me. I have only kissed two guys and that is you and Neil. Why would he make up something like that?" Will wondered.

"I think for the same reason Brian lied about me, Will. They want to break us up." Sonny replied matter-of-factly.

"Why? So they can date us or just to be mean?" Will asked.

"I know Neil is very interested in you and I am assuming he asked Brian to go along since that happened later in the day." Sonny answered.

"Sonny, I am so glad you didn't cancel our date. Thanks for giving me a chance to explain," Will said feeling guilty about the fact that he wasn't going to do the same for Sonny if it weren't for Abi.

"So, you also said you saw Abi yesterday. Did you tell her about what Brian said?" Sonny asked although he was pretty sure of the answer.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Will said turning red and looking down at his pizza.

"It's OK Will. She defended me, right?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, pretty violently and she made me promise to give you this chance to explain, which is why I came tonight." Will explained.

"Don't feel bad, Will. I know what Brian said really upset you, but I can assure you there is no truth to that whatsoever," Sonny said fervently.

"I can't believe they would intentionally scheme and lie to us." Will said digging back into the pizza.

"I know! We should make them pay for what they did." Sonny said jokingly.

"Yes, we should do something to get them back. Nothing too cruel, more like a practical joke." Will said enthusiastically.

"Don't you think it is enough that their plan backfired? I mean, I feel even closer to you now after working through that, don't you Will?" Sonny chuckled but he was serious.

"Yes, Sonny, I do feel closer to you but I still think we should pull a prank on them." Will replied happily.

"OK, we will come up with something good, but right now I don't want to think about them anymore. I just want to spend time with you. Are you almost finished?" Sonny asked.

"Let me have one more piece. How about you?"

"I am good. I will just get the check. There is a nice park nearby. Do you want to go for a walk after this?" Sonny asked.

"I would love to Sonny." Will said finishing up his pizza.

Having left the restaurant, they both parked their cars at the park.

"I am sorry we have two cars. I told you to meet me in case things didn't work out tonight," Sonny intimated.

"It's OK Sonny, I understand," Will said reaching for Sonny's hand.

"Will, can we make a promise to each other?" Sonny asked stopping to face Will.

"Maybe, what's the promise?" Will asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing like that, Will, though i am happy to promise that too. Let's promise always to talk to each other if we have concerns, honestly. Let's always give each other a chance to explain. Will you promise me that?" Sonny asked solemnly.

"Yes, Sonny. I promise," Will said holding out his pinky.

"A pinky swear? Sure, but I was thinking we could seal it with a kiss as well," Sonny whispered.

Sonny suddenly took Will into his arms pressing his lips to Will's sweet inviting mouth as everything in his world fell right back into place.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Happy Father's Day! This chapter is dedicated to our favorite father, Will Horton! **

**Also, a shout out to some of our other favorite father's. **

**Honorary Father (for now): Sonny Kiriakis**

**Father You Wish Would Disappear or Help You: Stefano Dimera**

**Imposter Father: Nick Fallon**

**Most Supportive Father: Justin Kiriakis**

**Father Who Knows What You're Going Through: Lucas Horton**

**Best Stepfather: EJ Dimera and Rafe Hernandez**

"Hey, Sonny. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am ready." Sonny said in a hurry.

"Sonny, why don't you introduce me to your friend," Adrienne said sneaking into the foyer. "Oh, wait, Brian its you. I remember you of course! How are your parents?"

"Hello, Mrs. Kiriakis. They are doing very well. It is nice to see you again," Brian said politely.

"Well you boys have fun!" Adrienne said as they left entering Brian's car.

"So, Sonny. How have you been?" Brian asked.

"Good, and you Brian?" Sonny replied.

"I am good. Looking forward to the school year. I have to say that I was kind of surprised to get your call. I thought you were dating Will," Brian shared.

"Yeah? Well, I did go out with him, but he is kind of too cute, you know? Almost pretty? And I heard he was a player. Have you heard that?" Sonny said nonchalantly.

"I know exactly what you mean, Sonny. And yes, I have heard that about him. You are much more my type," Brian flirted.

"I'm glad to hear it. Are you seeing anyone?" Sonny asked.

"No, not right now anyway. Have you decided if you are staying in Salem?" Brian wondered.

"Yes, actually. I have enrolled at Salem U and I will be staying for at least a year," Sonny answered.

"Oh, that's great!"

**Earlier that day . . . **

_Will: T-minus 2 hours, are u ready?_

_Sonny: yes, I am ready_

_Will: you remember the plan, right?_

_Sonny: yes I remember the plan, i am ready_

_Will: i am afraid its 2 simple, do u think it is 2 simple_

_Sonny: that is what is brilliant about your plan, simple is perfect, simple is believable_

_Will: ok if u are sure, i am excited_

_Sonny: me 2 babe, i was feeling bad earlier, but then I remembered what they did to us and now I am just excited_

_Will: good, they deserve it, make sure u make it good with Brian_

_Sonny: i will, u may not know this about me but i am a good actor, i will stay in character_

_Will: good, me 2_

_Sonny: what are u going to wear?_

_Will: jeans and a blue shirt_

_Sonny: the tight jeans?_

_Will: i guess they are now that u point it out_

_Sonny: good, see u at The Spot_

_Will: can't wait for the final step of the plan_

_Sonny: me 2 babe, me 2_

_Will: see u soon_

**Later at The Spot**** . . . **

"What can I get you to drink, Neil?" Will asked..

"A beer, a Heineken." Neil said.

Will had a fake ID that Neil had hooked him up with. He got a beer for each of them and rejoined Neil at the table.

"So, Will, after the Cubs game, did you ever go out with Sonny again?" Neil questioned.

"Yes, but then I realized Sonny was going to leave and that he wasn't serious, so I ended it." Will said decidedly.

"That was smart Will. Don't worry. You will be fine. There are plenty of great guys at Salem U. You will have no problem finding a great boyfriend," Neil said with a wink.

They were drinking their beers when Will saw Sonny and Brian walk in and his heart skipped a beat at seeing Sonny, but he hid this reaction from Neil.

"So, Neil, are you looking forward to the next school year?" Will asked.

"Yes, I am Will and I am hoping that now that you are at Salem U that we can spend more time together," Neil said gauging Will's reaction.

"Sure, Neil! That sounds good to me," Will agreed with an adorable grin.

"Great!" Neil said scooting closer to Will in the booth, "You know, you look really hot tonight, Will."

"Thanks, Neil. You look great too," Will said and then started to look around the club.

Will watched Sonny and Brian as they ordered drinks according to the plan. Sonny led them to a booth on the other side of the room. It was far away but had direct line of sight to where Neil and Will were sitting.

"Will, I am sorry things didn't work out for you with Sonny, but aren't you glad you found out before too long?" Neil asked fishing.

"Yes, I really dodged a bullet there. You were so right when you told me it was a mistake to go out with him. You are a great friend, Neil," Will said as his gaze wandered to the other side of the room.

"Thanks, Will, but I would like it if we could be more than friends. Do you think we could do that?" Neil asked now inches from Will.

"Well, let's see how tonight goes," Will said wiggling his eyebrows. He felt a little bad about that after he did it.

Will looked across the room and saw Brian and Sonny huddled close together over martinis of some sort talking to each other. He really hoped Sonny wouldn't have more than one of those drinks, because he didn't want the plan to be at risk. Brian was whispering in Sonny's ear and it looked like Brian kissed him on the temple. Will's entire body tensed and his heart hurt. He remembered the purpose and the plan and he took deep breaths to relax himself.

Will and Neil were about to finish their beers, so Will said, "Hey, Neil. Can I get you another beer?"

"Sure, but actually, let me by this round. Same for you?"

"Yes, that's good," Will said turning his eyes back to Sonny and Brian.

Sonny looked torn. Brian was advancing quickly and he could tell Sonny was trying to comply and hold out at the same time. After a moment of panic,Will was able to laugh about it. Once comfortable, he realized it was absolutely hilarious. Brian looked so smug and confident.

Neil returned with the beers and sat down next to Will. They each took a sip and then Neil put his arm around Will. Will flinched.

"What's wrong?" Neil asked.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry. I was just cold for a minute," Will covered and Neil pulled him in tighter. Will looked across the room and saw Sonny tense and angry. Will smiled and winked and he watched as Sonny visibly relax turning back to Brian.

"Let's dance, Neil. This is a great song," Will said as he pulled Neil out to the dance floor w_here _"Temptation" _by New Order _was playing.

_Oh, you've got green eyes_

_Oh, you've got blue eyes_

_Oh, you've got grey eyes_

_And I've never seen anyone quite like you before_

_No, I've never met anyone quite like you before_

_Heaven, a gateway, a hope_

_Just like a feeling I need, it's no joke_

_And though it hurts me to see you this way_

_Betrayed by words, I'd never heard, too hard to say_

_Up, down, turn around_

_Please don't let me hit the ground_

_Tonight I think I'll walk alone_

_I'll find my soul as I go home_

As Will danced with Neil, he was looking into grey eyes and thinking only of deep brown eyes.

He watched as Sonny and Brian joined them on the dance floor. Brian had his arm around Sonny's waist and Sonny looked like he was enjoying himself.

Will looked longingly at Sonny and for a moment he got his eye. He saw Sonny waiver and lean toward Will. Then he saw Brian tug his hand and the moment was lost. Sonny turned his attention back to Brian.

Neil reached Will's arm and ran his hand down until their hands met. He pulled Will to him placing his hands on his waist as a slow song started. Will didn't resist, but rather put his arms around Neil's shoulders. After a few minutes of dancing, Will broke away and exclaimed.

"Neil, oh my god! Look over there," Will said lowering his voice and pulling Neil closer so that he was hiding from Sonny and Brian.

"What, Will? What's wrong?" Neil ask revelling in the close contact.

"Over there, Neil, Sonny and Brian," Will whispered.

"Oh, I see," Neil said. "Let's sit down and have another drink, OK?"

"That would be good. Thanks!" Will said as they made their way off the dance floor.

Once settled, Will took small sips of his beer making sure not to drink much of anything. He needed to keep it together.

"Are you OK, Will. Did Sonny upset you? Or Brian?" Neil asked.

"Well, Sonny did. He didn't do anything, but I am still angry about what he was going to try to pull with me before I figured out what he was up to. You were so right about him." Will intimated.

"Oh, it's OK, honey. He didn't get away with it. You were too smart for him. Just stick with me." Neil said wrapping his arm protectively around Will's shoulders.

After another song or two, Brian and Sonny left the dance floor heading toward the bar and walking directly in front of Neil and Will's booth.

Brian gave them a small wave as he passed and Sonny glared with irritation at Will and said, "Hi, Neil." Then he followed Brian to the bar.

"I can't believe that. He totally ignored you. That was so mean, and did you see him glare at you?" Neil said this not sounding upset, but rather profoundly pleased.

"I know, like I said. He's an asshole. You were right about him Neil and I should have listened to you the first time." Will said dejectedly.

"Don't blame yourself, Will," Neil said pulling him in tighter. "None of this is your fault. Since they left the dance floor, do you want to go back out there?"

Will was pleased that Neil was so compliant with the plan. Things were going perfectly and Sonny was amazing! He should have expected that though. What he didn't expect was how painful it would be to watch Sonny with Brian, but that just made it easier to pretend he was furious with Sonny. Will followed Neil back out to the dance floor and did his best to show that he was really enjoying himself. He even allowed it when Neil pressed up against him. He just laughed and found an opportunity to casually move away. Surreptitiously, he was also scanning the dance floor. He needed to be aware when Sonny and Brian returned as that would be the cue to the final segment of the plan.

Just as Will noticed Sonny and Brian returning, another slow song started and once again Neil held Will close during the dance. Will casually maneuvered them closer to the rival couple until they were inches away and then he very deliberately bumped into them stepping on Brian's foot. Sonny immediately erupted.

"What the hell are you doing, Will! Not only did you plow into me, you" stepped on Brian's foot. Why can't you just stay the hell away from me." Sonny raged and faced Will with an aggressive posture.

"Go to hell, Sonny. Believe me I have every intention of staying away from you. Just get out of my way," Will said giving him a little shove to the shoulder and then he turned to Neil, "You have my back right?"

Neil was startled and he hesitated, but Will waited patiently and then Neil nodded.

"Why don't you just leave Salem already. Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Will antagonized taking another step which served the purpose of putting Brian on alert.

"Will, just relax. It's OK. We will leave." Brian said attempting to diffuse the situation.

"No we won't, Brian. If I want to dance here than by god I will and Will can just get the hell out of our way Sonny said getting right in Will's face just as Will was pulling his fist back preparing.

Neil and Brian exchanged a look of utter panic as they realized Will and Sonny really were going to start a fist fight right in the middle of the dance floor. They both reached out to hold them apart, when Will whispered, "Now."

Instead of connecting his fist with Sonny's cheek, Will gentled cradled his palm there and they connected in a passionate kiss. The excitement and adrenaline fed the fire as they slammed their bodies together and ran their hands over each other grasping and caressing while they continued kissing deeply.

Brian and Neil just watched completely dumbfounded. They couldn't pull their eyes away it was just like driving by a horrible car accident and the kissing pair showed absolutely no signs of stopping anytime soon. After several minutes, Brian and Neil made eye contact.

"Neil, what is going on here?" Brian asked and Neil just shrugged.

Will and Sonny reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Well, Brian, it turns out you were wrong about Sonny. He's staying and guess what? He really is serious about a relationship with me." Will said with a brilliant and satisfied smirk.

"Oh, and Neil, you may have kissed Will, but Will kissed me. He may be inexperienced, but he is smart enough to recognize a real man when he finds one. Maybe, if you're lucky, Brian will give you a ride home. I will be heading out with Will now." Sonny explained as he entangled his hand with Will's.

As they walked off the dance floor, Will turned and said, "Goodnight, guys! It was fun."

Will and Sonny left the club laughing all the way to Will's car.

"You were driving me crazy tonight!" Sonny said as he pinned Will against the car taking his lips in a rough kiss.

After the kiss, Will just smiled goofily back at Sonny.

"That was fun, but you are never going out with Neil again. Seeing his arms around you was more than I can handle. I want you Will. I want you for myself. Please tell me we can be exclusive. I know it's early, but I can't stand sharing you."

Will was on an atmospheric high. The prank came off beautifully and he was in Sonny's arms and he was pretty sure Sonny was saying he wanted to be Will's boyfriend.

"Sonny, you were so amazing. Totally believable. They had no idea what was going on. Oh and of course, we can be exclusive. I don't want to date anyone else and I sure as hell don't ever want to see you in Brian's arms again!" Will confirmed as he attacked Sonny's lips and hair at the same time rejoicing in the fact that for the first time in his life, luck seemed to be on his side.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! I appreciate them so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: As a reminder, this story follows loosely the original storyline that started in the summer of 2011. The main difference is that Will came out and broke up with Gabi before graduating from high school. This chapter lines up with the episodes from 8/24/11 and 8/30/11. On 8/24, Sonny lets his parents know he will stay in Salem and attend Salem U. Will is rejecting Gabi's advances and arguing with Tad (T). Sonny gets the idea for a social networking site and they have an end of summer BBQ at the lake with Jennifer Horton and Daniel Jonas. Things will be a little different, of course, but just wanted to provide some context.**

"Mom, dad, I wanted to let you know that I plan to stay in Salem," Sonny announced at breakfast. "I have officially enrolled at Salem University and I would like to continue living here for at least part of the year, if that's OK with you."

"Sonny, that is great! It's been so nice to have you home. I hope you don't mind my saying so, but you look incredibly happy about this decision," Justin said to his son with a wink.

"You are right dad. I am!" Sonny smiled back.

"Does this have anything to do with your date with Brian? He is such a nice young man. I had lunch with his mother just last week," Adrienne added.

"Actually, he's not mom. He is not a nice young man. He is manipulative and dishonest. I probably won't be hanging out with him at all," Sonny said with controlled aggravation.

"Sonny, I am surprised at you! I am sure you are mistaken," Adrienne said pouring more coffee while Justin watched the conversation abandoning his newspaper.

"I'm not wrong. He and a friend of his intentionally conspired to tell lies about me and Will to each other so that we would stop seeing each other. Fortunately, Will and I were able to talk through it," Sonny explained.

"Sonny, how can you be sure. Based on what I know, I would guess that Will is the one who is lying and Brian is just trying to help you."

"I am sure mom, but I would rather not go into all the gory details. Will it satisfy you to know that Will has never said a single negative thing about Brian? Please mom, you need to trust me to make my own judgments." Sonny pleaded.

Justin decided it was time to try to help.

"Sonny, I think you are right about Will. Adrienne, haven't you seen him babysitting his brother and sisters. He is very good with them." Justin influenced.

"Yes, I have seen him, which just goes to show that his mother is neglectful." Adrienne snapped.

"Adrienne, she has to work to support her family. There is nothing neglectful about that. I think it is nice that they get to spend more time with their brother. Also, Sonny has been spending time with Will, so if you want to know about Will you should probably ask him," Justin said in the hope of keeping peace.

"Well, Sonny?" Adrienne asked.

"I have been spending time with Will. In fact, in addition to both of of you, he is one of the reasons I am staying in Salem. I really like him and I hope you will give him a chance for me and not draw conclusions based on his family. Please, mom?" Sonny entreated.

"Yes, Sonny. I promise. I will give him a chance. Is he really part of the reason you decided to stay?" she asked finally starting to get it.

"Yes, mom. It's hard to believe. All the time I spent traveling, and I've never met anyone like Will. It's hard to believe he has been here, in my hometown, all the time I have been away," Sonny said looking wistfully out the window.

It was then that both Adrienne and Justin got the first inkling of their son's affected condition.

####

Will was starting to panic. He had just learned from Abi that basically everyone was going to the end of summer BBQ. Everyone was not the problem, but a small subset of everyone was a huge problem for Will, namely: T, Kinsey and Gabi. Will had successfully avoided T and Kinsey all summer long. Gabi, of course, he saw at work, but they hadn't been out socially. He wished he could see this as an opportunity to mend the fences, but he couldn't. The pain was too raw. The wounds were actually open still and he was starting to think the end of summer BBQ would be the salt. However, Abi was counting on him going and she said Sonny was going too. That would help, but he needed more. He dialed Sonny's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Will!" The sound of Sonny's voice had an immediate calming effect.

"Hey, Sonny. So you are going to Abi's BBQ, right?" Will asked getting down to business.

"Yes, of course. You are too, right?"

"Yes, but I was hoping we could go together." Will said emphasizing the word together.

"Absolutely, Will. Remember, you are my boyfriend now. I'm certainly not going with anyone else." Sonny chuckled.

"I am your boyfriend now?" Will asked out loud, without even thinking.

"Yes, Will. That is what it meant when I asked if we could be exclusive . . ." Sonny continued with momentary alarm, "You did understand that right? When you agreed, I mean."

"Yes! I meant that too. I just haven't ever had one before and I haven't used the word before now, out loud, I mean," Will softly explained.

"Well, you better get used to it, boyfriend, because you already said 'yes'," Sonny teased.

"I could definitely get used to it, boyfriend. So boyfriend, we can go together to the BBQ? I can pick you up," Will laughed at his extreme cleverness.

"Sounds good, boyfriend, but I have a question. What are you so worried about?" Sonny probed. The anxiety he heard in Will's voice before the word boyfriend came up was still bothering him.

"Oh, it's nothing really."

"It's not nothing, Will, so why don't you just tell me, please" Sonny entreated.

"Well, I guess everyone's going, including a few of my past friends that didn't take my news so well. I haven't seen them all summer, so I have no idea what will happen. Maybe we shouldn't go, actually . . . you probably don't want to meet them and I can't even imagine what they will say when they see us together." Will seemed to be backpedaling as his mind started to imagine worst case scenarios.

"I understand, but we definitely should go. I want to meet your friends, and you have to face them sometime. I will support you and so will Abi. It will be fine. You'll see," Sonny comforted.

"Abi is still in trouble with me. After all, she is the one that invited them in the first place."

"Well, if they aren't ready to accept you then I'm sure they won't even come. Abi knows this and she is just trying to help them find their way back to their friend. Who, by the way, hasn't changed at all anyway." Sonny pointed out.

"It all sounds sensible when you say it Sonny, but in my head it plays out like a soap opera."

"Oh, Will. You always make me laugh. It will be fine. I will be there with you and if it isn't fine, we will leave. Together. OK?"

"OK, Sonny. I am looking forward to seeing you. The prank was fun, but it wasn't a real date as we spent most of the night apart," Will complained.

"I know. I feel the same way. I can't wait to see you. Are you sure you have to work tonight?"

"Yes, I do, but you could come in for a cup of coffee, if you want to. Isn't that the kind of thing boyfriends would do? I'm new at this . . ."

Sonny interrupted when it seemed that Will wasn't going to finish the sentence anyway. "Yes, Will. That is exactly the kind of thing boyfriends would do. What time is the best time? When you might have time to talk?" Sonny wondered.

"Anytime after 8:30, or definitely by 9," Will said and Sonny noticed he was starting to sound like his usual self again. Well, like his usual self when he wasn't angry or hurt. Unfortunately, Sonny had gotten more of those than Will's usual self, but he was looking forward to changing that.

"That sounds great, baby. See you tonight." Sonny confirmed.

"OK, boyfriend. See you soon," Will said hanging up the phone and feeling much better.

Baby! He just called me baby! He also said boyfriend at least three or four times. I, Will Horton, have my first boyfriend. Wow! I never thought i would get here and it does feel amazing. Just thinking of his face, his touch . . . his kiss. He's right. If I can make it this far, I can handle T. Well, with Sonny by my side, I can handle T. I think I like baby even better than boyfriend. It sounds sexy, sort of. Maybe I'll try it out on Sonny tonight. Sonny . . . tonight.

With that last thought, Will jumped in the shower and got ready for work.

####

Will was pulling up to the Kiriakis mansion to get Sonny for the BBQ and he was remembering how comfortable and invigorating it was just chatting with Sonny as he wrapped up his shift last night. Will had tried calling Sonny, 'babe', just before they kissed goodnight. It worked. It fit and Sonny responded with fire in the kiss. As their kissing continued it was followed by an effervescent tingling sensation that stayed with Will until he fell asleep that night. Will was enjoying each new step that came with having a boyfriend. Maybe he was wrong about his original plan to wait. It didn't matter, because with Sonny in Salem Will couldn't wait.

####

Will and Sonny were parking the car by the lake when Sonny took Will's face into his hands and kissed his forehead, his cheek and his lips.

"Listen, Will. You can't change who you are. You did a brave thing coming out and your real friends will accept that. Anyone who doesn't? That's on them, not you. I will be right by your side all day. You won't have to face anyone alone. I am proud to be your boyfriend," Sonny finishes with one last gentle peck to Will's lips.

Will's body has turned into a puddle. He would be on the floor of the car if it weren't for Sonny holding his face in his hands. As Sonny removes his hands, Will literally collapses into his arms wrapping his own around Sonny. He snuggles close and Sonny

holds him tightly.

After a few minutes, Will has regained basic brain functions and he speaks. "Thank you, Sonny. That is just what I needed to hear. I can face it with you. Come on, what are you waiting for," he says tickling Sonny's ribs and eliciting the hoped for laugh.

"I'm waiting for you, baby," Sonny laughs as they both exit the car and collect their things from the trunk.

They walk through the trees to the clearing where most of Will's friends have already gathered. They are carrying a blanket, towels, a cooler, beach ball, frisbee and more as they quickly scan the group and locate a spot for themselves depositing their stuff. Will further scans the area letting out a huge sigh of relief when he sees that T isn't there.

"Whoa, Will. Are you OK? It sounds like you were holding your breath all the way from the car. Let's spread our blanket out and then you can introduce me to all your friends, OK?" Sonny said in a smooth even voice.

"Sure, Sonny. That's good. I was a bit nervous, but I am fine now."

####

"Hey, Abi. Hey, Chad. Chad have you met Sonny yet?" Will asked.

"Actually, yes, we met at Abi's house one day. Sonny, how you doing, man?"

"Doing great, Chad. A little later, I want to steal some time with you and Will. I have a small business venture idea that I want to run by both of you, OK?"

"Sure, man. Sounds good. Maybe after we eat," Chad said turning back to Abi as Will walked Sonny over to his Aunt Jen and Dr. Jonas.

"Hi, Aunt Jen. I know you know Sonny, but I am not sure if Dr. Jonas has met him."

"I don't think I have. Hi, Sonny. You can call me Daniel. Aren't you Abi's cousin?" he asked.

"Nice to meet you. Yes, I am." Sonny answered.

"I wasn't sure since you came with Will," Dr. Jonas asked innocently.

"Yes, Abi is my cousin, but Will and I are dating so we came together today." Sonny reached over to take Will's hand as he said this, just in case putting it out there made him self conscious. Sonny was glad to see he seemed fine, but any reason to hold Will's hand was a good one.

"Oh, that's great . . . for both of you! I better get back to the grill here. Have fun!" Daniel said.

"See, Will. So far so good, right?" Sonny whispered in Will's ear.

"Oh yeah, well that is because I started with the easy ones." Will said making Sonny laugh and squeeze his hand a little tighter.

"Hey, Melanie, Gabi, Dario. I want to introduce you to my date Sonny. He is also Abi's cousin by the way," Will said trying a new approach. He figured putting it right out there to start might be more efficient. Also, with Gabi there, he wanted to be sure things were clear. Will was nervous now and the hand-holding was turning into a death grip.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you all," Sonny said casually reaching out to shake their hands. Will was relieved that they all reciprocated. Gabi was scrutinized Sonny intently, but she was perfectly polite.

Melanie was the first to speak, "Welcome, Sonny. You have done well catching our Will here. He is a great guy." Will shot Melanie a grateful look.

"Hey, Sonny," Dario replied.

"Hi, Sonny. I'm Gabi. I am sure Will has told you about me," she said continuing to study Sonny intensely.

"Gabi, so nice to finally meet you. Yes, Will has told me a lot of great things about you. It is nice to meet such a close friend of his. Hopefully, we will get a chance to chat more later. I am sure you can tell me some great stories about Will in high school." Sonny said jovially and Will was glad he was making such an effort to put Gabi at ease.

"Oh, yes. That I can do," Gabi confirmed.

"Well, we should take our food over to the table," Will said happy to have an excuse to take Sonny back to their semi-private spot of grass, now that some of the hardest work for the day was done.

They reached their blanket and opened the cooler.

"Thank god that is over with and that T didn't show up. Trust me, Sonny, that will not go well."

"Everything went great, Will! Your friends seem nice and I was impressed with Gabi considering how recently you broke things off. Now we can just relax and have fun right?"

"Maybe, I am not sure yet. Let's see," Will said unwilling to concede that meeting the friends was a success.

"I am proud of you Will. As new as everything is for you, you handled yourself with confidence." Sonny said as they took the sandwiches and coleslaw from the pub out of the cooler.

"You are lying, Sonny. I know you felt me gripping your hand tightly and the sweat on my palms. You are just trying to sweet talk me so maybe I will 'put out' later." Will replied frankly.

"You are wrong, Will. The fact that you were anxious only makes the way you handled yourself more brave and me more proud. I meant what I said, but if it you 'put out' as a result, I probably won't complain. Let's take this food over to the table and then go check out the lake." Sonny suggested.

"Aunt Jen, I have sandwiches and coleslaw from Grandma Caroline," Will indicated as he placed them on the table.

"We also brought water and sodas. We might want to keep them in the cooler so maybe I can just put this beside the picnic table?" Sonny offered.

"Thanks, Sonny and thank you Will. That is the best coleslaw you can get anywhere. Why don't you guys go have fun. We should be ready to eat in about a half an hour." Jennifer said.

"OK, we will be back in time to eat. Thanks!" Will declared pulling Sonny behind him as he headed toward the lake. The were both unaware that Gabi's eyes had followed them ever since they left her.

Once they got to the lake, they were also being watched.

"Wow, what a beautiful lake! The water is like an aquamarine! Do you want to get in?" Sonny asked.

"Sure," Will said shedding his T-shirt and leaving it on a nearby rock as Sonny followed suit.

With the shirts out of the way they turned to face each other and they were both paralyzed, as they let their mutual gaze cover every inch of the other as if they were applying sunscreen with their eyes. Some time passed this way unbeknownst to either of the pair.

They heard a branch crack and both jerked their gaze abruptly to the east bank.

"Did you hear that, Sonny" Will said suddenly alarmed.

"Yes, Will. I heard it, but it is probably just a raccoon or a beaver. Please don't worry baby," Sonny answered in a gravelly voice. "C'mere, actually. I want a kiss before we head into the water. That isn't too much to ask, right boyfriend?" Sonny said stepping closer to Will.

"Of course not, babe. That is very little to ask," Will grabbed Sonny around the waist as soon as he was close enough.

For the first time, Will felt the bare skin of another man's torso against his and he was positively electrified with the sensation. His body molded to Sonny's as their lips met in a now familiar puzzle piece fit. This kiss was slow and tender. There was heat but it was like the embers of a campfire rather than the flame.

As their kissing continued, Will caressed Sonny's back with trembling fingers from the top of his swim trunks to the curve of his shoulders memorizing each muscle as his hands traveled. Will was satiated and hungry at the same time and he felt nerve endings coming alive that he never knew he had. He opened his eyes, just for a moment and he saw, on the east bank, T and Kinsey. They were huddled under a bush and watching Will and Sonny. Will could see ferocity in T's eyes and he pulled himself away from Sonny with a jolt.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! I appreciate them so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is a continuation of the end of summer BBQ on 8/30/11. Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story! Also, thanks to all of you who have left reviews. I really appreciate them. Special thanks to Roxy for the wonderful picture to go with this story!**

As their kissing continued, Will caressed Sonny's back with trembling fingers from the top of his swim trunks to the curve of his shoulders memorizing each muscle as his hands traveled. Will was satiated and hungry at the same time and he felt nerve endings coming alive that he never knew he had. He opened his eyes, just for a moment and he saw, on the east bank, T and Kinsey. They were huddled under a bush and watching Will and Sonny. Will could see ferocity in T's eyes and he pulled himself away from Sonny with a jolt.

Sonny was frantic to understand, "Will! What is wrong? What did I do? Why did you pull away?" Sonny was panting and the energy of that contrasted with the somber sadness in his eyes.

"No, you did nothing wrong, Sonny. Someone is spying on us," Will said with suppressed anger. He pointed. "See there, on the bank, under the bush."

Sonny half-turned and twisted his head to see T and Kinsey. T was now making a fast approach from the bank down to the beach and Kinsey was stumbling behind him. Sonny had little time to react but he turned fully positioning himself in front of Will facing T. Ready to confront whatever he was about. Sonny could see the rage T was carrying with him to the beach. His only thoughts were protecting Will and a minute curiosity to understand what was going on. The tender passion he had been enjoying was being replaced by loyal defensiveness cell by cell throughout his body. He was ready for anything when T reached him.

Well, actually, anything except what happened. Before any words were spoken, T punched Sonny squarely on the cheek and eye, knocking him down into the sand.

"Get your hands off Will, you fairy!" T shouted with the swing.

"T, what the hell are you doing? You asshole!" Will said giving T a solid push back and then sinking to the sand to take Sonny's head and shoulders into his arms.

"Sonny, Sonny, oh my god. Are you OK babe? Come on, open those beautiful brown eyes for me." Will begged as he used one hand to caress Sonny's face, his eyelids, cheeks and hair. Sonny immediately opened his eyes and started to get up.

"Will! Just leave that loser. Don't you see what he is doing to you? He is making you like this. I am your true friend. I am just protecting you from that pervert. Come on, leave him and let's go." T said defiantly.

At those words, Will instinctively pulled his fist back to protect Sonny. Sonny was standing now and grabbed Will fist before he could fling it into T's face, holding it with both of his hands.

Sonny spoke softly in Will's ear. "It's not worth it Will. I am fine and you are fine. Let's not spoil the party."

"Damn! You're right." Will answered. "T, just shut up and get the hell out of here. Sonny isn't doing anything to me. I chose him. He is my boyfriend. I know you can't accept that, so just leave us alone. Go! Seriously, now!" Will yelled entangling the fingers of his fist into Sonny's grasp.

T stood frozen, but it looked like any moment he would pounce on Sonny. His arms were tense and his hands were fisted. "Listen to me, gay boy," T said glaring daggers at Sonny. "You stay away from Will or I will come after you." T stepped forward in aggression.

Sonny returned the fury in T's eyes back at him with disarming stare, "T, this is a party. Let's drop this, but if you ever lay a hand on me or Will again, I will return the punch and I will not lose the fight. This, however, is not the place."

Sonny moved from Will's side until he was standing directly in front of him facing T with fearless eyes and a determined posture. At this point, he waited with complete patience.

The four of them heard voices and feet coming quickly down the beach. T, Kinsey and Will looked up, but Sonny didn't remove his eyes from T for even a millisecond. Chad was the first to reach them and it was beyond obvious to him that something was wrong.

"T, what is going on here?" Chad demanded.

"I am just trying to protect Will from this fairy." T replied with an ugly smirk. Gabi entered the scene.

"T, Will doesn't need your help. Sonny is his boyfriend. He is fine and I think you should leave!" She positioned herself next to Chad behind Will and Sonny.

"T you can either go up to the picnic table and eat politely or you can leave? Which is it? Decide now?" Chad said authoritatively.

T looked perplexed and then he shook his head as if fitting his brain back in place. Then he looked at all the eyes on him. Sonny's threatening eyes. Will's were sad but also angry. The other fourteen eyes were a combination of curiosity, concern, protectiveness and irritation. The combined effect was distressing and flight overtook fight.

"Whatever, I am out of here!" T turned and ran up the bank and through the bushes. Kinsey watched T leave, looked back at the group and her face was overtaken with dread as she turned to follow T.

The entire group watched silently until they were far past eyesight. In moments that followed muscles relaxed, breaths were exhaled and people turned into a group rather than an audience with everyone speaking at once.

In short order, Will and Sonny explained what happened and shared that they were fine even though Sonny was developing a bruise under his left eye. After a good deal of talking and a brief examination of Sonny by Daniel, everyone was finally persuaded to resume their previous activities. Sonny and Will were once again alone at the beach, but probably not for long.

Will cupped Sonny's cheeks in his still-shaky hands and kissed him hard on the lips and then gently on his damaged cheek and his eyelid. "Sonny, babe, I am so, so, sorry! Are you OK? What can I do for you? Ice? Do you want to lay down? Please . . . just tell me how I can make it better?" Will ask wretchedly.

"Will . . . Will, relax. I'm OK. It's OK. If you really want to make it better, another kiss might help. You still owe me one from when we interrupted," Sonny said shyly.

"Yes, Yes, Sonny!" Will said once again kissing his eyelid and cheek as gently as a soap bubble he didn't want to burst. Then in contrast, he slammed his lips into Sonny's causing Sonny to stumble a little before he regained his stance and met Will's kiss with equal force."

As Sonny returned the kiss, Will felt fraught with need to hold him close and keep him safe. The kiss was so fulfilling and yet Will still felt inconsolable as if he could never do enough to make things right, but he tried. He tugged at Sonny's skin with his hands trying to pull him inside himself. He tried to transmit all the tenderness he felt to Sonny through his blazing kiss.

Sonny could feel Will trying to consume him and encase him and softly pulled away looking deep into the stormy ocean of Will's eyes.

"Will, sweetheart. It really is OK. Please take a deep breath. Look at me. I'm fine. I promise," Sonny implored taking both of Will's hands in his.

"But you're wrong, Sonny. Your perfect face is going to have a bruise, and this is all my fault. I knew T would be dangerous for you and I just let it all happen. I feel completely helpless. I couldn't keep you safe." Will said looking down at their hands thoroughly forlorn.

"Will, don't be crazy. This is minor. It will heal." Sonny said using their entangled hands to push Will's chin back up.

"What will your parents say? What about the next time?" Will worried.

"Well, my parents will be shocked and pleased that I didn't punch him back. And the next time? The next time one of us will hit him back, but you shouldn't be worrying about any of this right now. Look, you introduced your first boyfriend to all of your friends and we managed to diffuse an attack that could have been a brawl with all these witnesses or bystanders. This is all good, Will. Now can we get in the lake like you promised?" Sonny said with his eyes sparkling in the sun.

Will let a small smile creep onto his face and he crinkled his nose saying, "Yes, Sonny we can get in the water. With a glimmer of hope, Will started a light run, pulling Sonny by the hand into the water splashing as they arrived.

As Sonny, looked back he noticed that several of Will's friends had joined them on the beach and the looked settled. He said a silent 'thank you' to them for not interrupting that critical moment.

XXXX

Will and Sonny walked back up to the picnic tables holding hands.

"Hey, Will! Sonny! Come sit over here. Let's hear about your idea Sonny!" Chad said his effort to make them comfortable was a little obvious but still appreciated as the boys settled on the bench across from him. They each grabbed a burger, chips and water.

"So, since we will all be students at Salem U this fall, I thought we could do a business venture on the side. It shouldn't take too much time and it will be great experience and maybe some fun too," Sonny pitched.

"OK, sounds interesting. What's the idea and what do you need from us?" Chad said getting straight to the point.

"Well, the idea is a social networking site, but specific to Salem U and maybe focused on sports or other activities. I think it could work and there is nothing like that. I checked it." Sonny persuaded adding a wink for good measure.

Chad was thinking. Will was staring at Sonny with an adoring smile. He was on Sonny's right, so he didn't notice the darkening bruise and the swelling on the left side of his face. Chad noticed but was deliberately ignoring it.

"OK . . . and what do you think I have to offer or Will, no offense Will, just asking?" Chad questioned.

"The great thing about this idea is that the investment financially is very small. I thought we could split it or I can cover more than a third if needed. My dad will do all the legal paperwork for us for free, so that leaves two things: content and the computer skills. We can all add content, so Chad any chance you are a computer wiz?"

This got a laugh from Chad as he relaxed his guard for the first time.

"So Sonny, seems you thought it all through or most of it anyway. Sorry to disappoint you but, my technology skills are pretty sad that is if you trust Abigail's assessment."

"That's OK, Chad. I am sure we can figure it out," Sonny smoothed over.

"Hold on, Sonny. You didn't let me finish. Will here is your man! Oh, that's funny, dual meaning going on there. What I mean is that Will is a complete computer nerd disguised as a hunk," Chad said cracking himself up with his own wit.

That got Sonny's attention! He turned his face to Will in awe.

"Will, you are amazing. Do you know that?" Sonny wondered. Sonny was astonished at the look he got back. He was expecting a shy smile and if he was lucky a rosy blush to go with it. Instead Will returned a look of sheer horror. Sonny had no idea what to make of that. His concern was mounting and he tightened his grip on Will's hand. Will pulled his hand away almost violently.

"Oh my god! Sonny! Your face! We better get out of here and take care of that," Will exclaimed as his hand very gently cradled the left side of Sonny's face.

"Oh, you scared me Will. What's wrong? Do I have a bruise?" Sonny was curious.

"Yes, Sonny. You have a bruise. You have a big dark bruise and you also have a lot of swelling. I feel just terrible that this happened to you all because of my so-called friend's narrow mindedness." Will said looking despondent.

"Will, it's not your fault and like I said before it will heal. Don't worry, please. So, do you really have technology savvy?" Sonny said trying to return to the topic at hand.

"Yes, I do, but right now, we need to get you some ice and get you home." Will said adamantly.

"But . . . I haven't finished my burger."

"OK, so finish it and I'll get some ice for your face and then we will go." Will said heading over to the cooler to try to fashion an ice pack.

"So, Chad. Are you in?" Sonny asked taking advantage of Will's absence.

"Sure, sounds fun, but we need Will. So, later when he is over the whole bruise crisis, make sure you get him committed. I am telling you he can easily handle all the technology for us, OK?" Chad explained.

"Wow! I am so lucky to have found him. He really is great isn't he Chad?"

"Yeah, he is great. He's one of my best friends. And . . . here he comes with your makeshift icepack. We'll talk once you have Will confirmed, OK?" Chad said turning his attention to Abigail.

"OK, I will handle that. Thanks, Chad. For everything today." Sonny said with meaning.

"Will, honey. I am fine really this is no big deal." Sonny attempted.

"Thanks for saying that, but it is a big deal. Here," Will said pressing the icepack slowly but firmly to Sonny's face. Now finish your burger and let's go."

"Will, I don't need to go. I will keep the ice on it."

"Sonny, I will feel better if I get you home to rest, please babe?"

"Only if you promise to tuck me in." Sonny answered flirtatiously.

"Won't your parents mind?" Will was shocked.

"No, of course not, so promise?"

"If I say yes, you will go home and rest?" Will negotiated.

"Yes, its a deal."

"Deal." Will confirmed. "Now, I am going to let go, so hold the icepack there and I will say our goodbyes."

####

Sonny opened the large oak door with one hand holding the icepack with the other. He had tested fate twice in the car by taking the ice off. Will almost ran off the road the second time, so Sonny decided it wasn't worth it. He was glad to see no one was in the foyer. Once he closed the door, he took Will's hand and pulled him quickly up the stairs. He kept the pace until they reached his bedroom door. Once inside, he slowed down and faced Will with a serious and determined look.

"Will, I want a favor."

Will was overcome with arousal and anxiety. "What favor?"

"May I have a 15 minute break from the icepack? I hear it is good actually to alternate with it off and on. Yes?"

"Yes, Sonny. You can have a break." Will said exhaling deeply as Sonny set the icepack on his bedside table.

When he returned, he swiftly pulled Will into a tight embrace and reached his lips to meet Will's in a kiss full of tender passion. Will was surprised but he didn't resist. Sonny deepened the kiss and Will's senses were overwhelmed with the feel of their bodies touching hard and soft and the scent which had become so familiar and uniquely Sonny. Then of course there was the sound of their kiss and soft sighs escaping Sonny's mouth and, perhaps, most importantly the taste.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story! This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I wanted to keep this chapter to just being Will and Sonny alone in Sonny's bedroom with no interruptions! How odd? Also, thank you for the reviews! Special thanks to Roxy for the wonderful picture to go with this story!**

"Yes, Sonny. You can have a break." Will said exhaling deeply as Sonny set the icepack on his bedside table.

When he returned, he swiftly pulled Will into a tight embrace and reached his lips to meet Will's in a kiss full of burning passion. Will was surprised but he didn't resist. Sonny deepened the kiss and Will's senses were overwhelmed with the feel of their bodies touching hard and soft and the scent which had become so familiar and uniquely Sonny. Then of course there was the sound of their kiss and soft sighs escaping Sonny's mouth and, perhaps, most importantly the taste.

Will felt that now familiar buzzing sensation cascading down his body and he could feel himself losing control along and all rational thought. He was hungry. Starving, actually, for the man that was currently plastered all over him. Will felt like he needed to swallow Sonny whole. This was not practical, so instead he held him firmly against his own body and he attempted to engulf him with his kiss. Will continued his desperate efforts while his heart rate climbed until he felt Sonny flinch suddenly, tightening his body and moving his head sideways to protect his left eye.

Will's mind rushed to make sense of the change.

He is protecting himself from me! I have hurt him.

The realization caused Will to spring back with force hitting his back to the door.

What am I doing? Inexperience is no excuse. How could I let my own lust hurt my love.

Will was ashamed, alarmed and sorry. Very sorry.

"I'm so sorry. Sonny, I have to go. Please rest and keep the ice going," Will said turning and opening the door.

Sonny slammed the door shut and pinned Will against the door with an all consuming kiss.

Will was sinking. He was sinking into the quicksand that was overtaking him at a tremendous speed, but he wasn't scared. He was craving this. His body was vibrating. His mind was struggling and it finally broke through.

Stop! Don't hurt him!

Fighting every urge in his body, Will pushed Sonny away.

"Sonny! Please stop! I want you. Desperately! I am not strong enough to resist you, but I will hurt you again if we don't stop. Please, help me take care of you," Will begged.

Sonny was gasping for breath and staring at Will with amused frustration.

When he finally caught his breath, he spoke, "Oh baby, hearing you say you want me is literally a dream come true for me. I want you too, so much! I guess you are right though, and I don't want to rush things with you. I want to savor it. Every kiss and every touch, but you drive me crazy, Will!" Sonny finished gently taking one of Will's hands in both of his.

"I do want you Sonny, but tonight I want you to rest and heal. Heal quickly, Sonny and then we will be ready. Let me tuck you in, like I promised." Will was very pleased with his supreme control in this moment.

"You need to get . . . uh . . . uh . . . ." Will dragged.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"You need to get, brush . . . uh . . . your pajamas . . . you need them and to brush. You know, so I can tuck you in," Will stammered as a fiery blush painted his face.

"Oh, I see. OK." Sonny said as he started to lift his T-Shirt up to pull it over his head.

"No, wait!" Will interrupted urgently. "You also need a new icepack. Do you think I could get one while you change?" Will asked as the blush persisted.

"Sure." Sonny sounded disappointed. My parents are out tonight. Just go to the kitchen. You can go downstairs the way we came in and walk straight through the mainroom from the foyer to the kitchen. When you have the ice come straight back. OK? If you run into Henderson or anyone else just say you are a friend of mine. OK?"

"OK, Sonny. Perfect. I'll be right back." Will rushed out the door leaving Sonny with his longing.

Sonny wanted to please Will, so he brushed his teeth and changed into boxers and a tank top and then he patiently waited sitting on the bed until he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Will? Come in," Sonny said in reply.

Will walked into the room with slow determination holding some sort of icepack wrapped in a dish towel. Sonny watched as his appearance permeated into Will's eyes and Will stopped nearly tripping on absolutely nothing in the middle of the floor.

"Oh . . . you're ready . . . for bed . . . I mean." Will hesitated for a long time just standing there and Sonny patiently waited because Will's eyes were on him covering him completely. Will finally continued very quietly averting his eyes. "You look nice."

Sonny's heart swelled. "Thank you. C'mere. I am ready. Tuck me in, baby." He said trying to draw Will close with his words.

Will walked slowly to the bed trying to fully install his self discipline on the way there. When he reached the bed, he took Sonny's hand and brought him to a standing position and then he moved to the bed, pulling back the blankets and sheets and then he fluffed the pillow. Lifting the blanket, he said, "OK, Sonny. Climb in."

Sonny crawled into the bed grazing Will along the way, intentionally, or so it seemed.

Will pulled the blankets up tucking them around Sonny's shoulders sealing it with a light kiss to Sonny's lips. Then Will brought the icepack over placing ever so gently to the left side of Sonny's face as he sat on the right side of the bed.

"There you go, does that feel better? Are you comfortable?" Will asks.

"Yes, it does, but do you think you could just lie down next to me for awhile? You know, to help me sleep? You don't need to get under the covers. That way you will know that I am not up to any funny business," Sonny said with a suggestive wink.

Once again Will found Sonny to be irresistible and without a word in response, he climbed onto the bed snuggling next to Sonny with their heads resting and touching on the pillow. Will continued to hold the icepack for Sonny with his arm stretching over Sonny's chest.

"Will?"

"Yes, Sonny?"

"Thank you for taking such good care of me today," Sonny said as he reached his arm out from under the blanket and positioning it under Will's head and around his shoulders.

Lying next to Sonny in bed, Will felt his desire ignite. The sheets and blankets separating them were a negligible obstacle.

"Sonny, you don't need to thank me. Remember, the whole reason you got hurt was my fault to begin with."

"No, Will. It was T's fault. Not your fault." Sonny said decidedly.

"OK, but anyway. This is the least I can do for you," Will said fervently.

"Will?"

"Yes, Sonny?"

"I am sorry that I have been . . . um. . . "

"What Sonny?"

"This is hard to say . . . "

"Take your time, I'll wait," Will breathed these words over Sonny's face and the feeling of Will exhaling gave Sonny strength.

"I am sorry that I have been coming on so strong, physically, I mean. I actually never meant to, but you are so beautiful and so sexy that when I am with you. . . Well, when I am with you, I kind of lose control." Sonny confessed.

Will laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Sonny demanded, but still kept their physical closeness.

"I'm just glad I am not the only one. Ever since I met you, there is one word that seems to describe you best, at least for me."

"Oh yeah?" Sonny asked. "What would that word be?"

"Irresistible, Sonny. That is exactly what you are to me. Completely irresistible." Will finished placing a light kiss to Sonny's temple.

"Really? That surprises me." Sonny replied sincerely.

"That surprises you? It seems like I have made that perfectly obvious by my actions." Will answered.

"No, you have done a better job with your self control than you think. I am always the one pushing. You are always the voice of reason. Also, I am a great guy, but I'm not stunning like you are, Will." Sonny explained.

"Stunning? Be serious, I'm not stunning."

"Yes, Will. You are. You are exactly that. Stunning. Hot. Beautiful. Gorgeous. All of those," Sonny said as he caressed Will's cheek with his free hand.

Something about Sonny's tone, stopped Will from arguing the point any further.

"Well, you are this perfect combination of elegance and masculinity. Then when you add your dazzling smile, you become irresistible. Which is why I am here now, disrupting your rest when I know better." Will intimated. Will reached his free hand over to brush the stray hairs from Sonny's forehead.

"That may be the single best compliment anyone has ever given me." Sonny leaned closer connecting his lips to Will's with one grateful peck before continuing. "So, as I was saying. If I seem to come on strong, please remember, that I really am not in any hurry. I want you to take things as slow as you need to, Will. I'm not going anywhere and I can be very patient. So, please don't feel pressured, even though I did extort a promise to trap you in my bedroom tonight. It was a moment of weakness, but I can be strong for you Will. No one deserves it more. So the next time I try to seduce you, just remind me of that," Sonny finished his promise with one last slow kiss.

Will continued to feel the heat from their closeness but Sonny's tender words were like a balm that allowed him to keep control and just enjoy the emotional intimacy.

"Sonny?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I don't think we need to take things too slow. Let's just go with what feels natural, except for tonight. Tonight I want you to rest and heal. Do you think you can sleep soon? Oh, do you need a break from the ice?" Will solicited.

"Yes, and yes. I think I can sleep soon if you stay with me just a little longer. If I do fall asleep before you go, feel free to slip out." Sonny said and Will could see the events of the day were taking their toll on him.

Will set the ice pack on the bedside table. He replaced the icepack with his fingertips. They were ghosting over Sonny's injury without quite connecting. After Will's fingertips reached the top of Sonny's bruise, he plunged his fingers into the dark shiny hair that so fascinated him. He snuggled his face into the crook of Sonny's neck and whispered to him.

"OK, I will stay a little longer, but we should stop talking soon so that you can rest. Before you fall asleep though, I want to see you again soon. When can I see you?"

"Well, we start school on Monday. Do you think we could meet for lunch or coffee on campus?" Sonny wondered.

Well I have a break from 12:30 - 2:30?" Will supplied.

"I have a break from 1-2:30. Let's meet at one in the cafeteria at 1:15, OK?" Sonny suggested speaking the words into Will's soft blonde waves.

"Perfect," Will said using his outstretched arm to pull himself even closer to Sonny.

"Sonny, if you wake up in the night, you should probably put the ice back on before you go to sleep."

"Will, you are worrying too much, but if you are worried, maybe you should just spend the night so that you can do it for me!" Sonny teased.

"Sonny, now that's not fair. You know I could never resist you all night long. You are already testing my resolve right now with your body so close to mine. I may need to run away at any minute." Will joked back.

"I'm sorry, baby. I promise to put the ice on if I wake up. Will you promise to text me tomorrow or call me? I'm already starting to miss you, just knowing you are leaving."

"Yes, Sonny. I promise. Now sleep babe." Will kissed his forehead, his injury and his lips. His fingers in Sonny's hair slowed to twirling circles through his hair just as he whispered in Sonny's ear. "Goodnight, babe. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Will. I will dream of you."

Sonny drifted to sleep and Will silently left him with one final kiss.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! I appreciate them so much!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: It is the first day of school for Salem U! Also, thanks to all of you who have left reviews. I think this story will be wrapping up in the next 5 chapters as Will and Sonny work through a few more deceptions to reach a special milestone in their relationship. Special thanks to Roxy for the wonderful picture to go with this story!**

Will woke up happy in his new dorm room. He was enjoying the privacy and he would enjoy it even more when he was able to invite Sonny over for a visit. He was grateful to his mother for paying for the room in exchange for babysitting on a regular basis. He felt the arrangement was a win-win, because he wanted to spend time with his siblings anyway. He was extremely fortunate to have gotten one of the last single rooms available.

Will's happiness, on this morning, was due to more than his new living arrangements. It was also his first day as a Freshman at Salem University and Will was now 'out and proud' and he had his first boyfriend. A perfect boyfriend. As Will got ready for school, he reflected on his Senior year in high school. As tough as those last weeks were when he was coming out, they were still better than the rest of the year when he felt like he was continually hiding things and feeling like he didn't quite fit what was expected of him. The icing on the cake was that he would see Sonny at lunch today.

Will dressed carefully, trying to think about what Sonny would like, but frankly he had no idea what he was doing. He chose his tight jeans, because he remembered Sonny asking about those once and then he settled for a short sleeve plaid shirt with a blue stripe that should match his eyes. He assessed himself in the mirror and he had no idea whether or not the result was successful. Maybe he would be able to tell by Sonny's reaction.

Will's first class was good, but it was going to be difficult: Statistics. Next he had a Foundations of Computer Science, which should be an easy A. He had met a new friend in that class named Zachery. They had both arrived early and started chatting before class. Zac was also very interested in computers and they both felt the class would be easy. They talked about some of their programming projects and Will thought they might actually be able to collaborate on something. All of this was nice, but the surprising thing was that the new, confident Will actually believed he had properly identified Zac as also being gay. Will still wanted to make some gay friends and Neil, Brian and Sonny were not working out to be friends, so he knew he needed to keep looking. He and Zac exchanged numbers, promised to get together to study and then he was on to lunch where he would be meeting Sonny.

It was 1:07 and Will was sitting on a bench at the entrance to the main cafeteria. He wished they had been more specific in their meeting place, but he figured this was the best positioning. Will was anxious in, a good way, and he couldn't stop fidgeting! In actuality, he did stop and start repeatedly because he didn't want Sonny to catch him, so he alternated between cool and relaxed and fidgety for the next five minutes until he saw Sonny approaching.

Wow! Sonny looks amazing!

Sonny was wearing a bright blue v-neck shirt, dark jeans and sunglasses. Sonny continued walking toward Will giving Will a better view.

Ooh, those look sexy on him!

After that thought, Will was suddenly washed over with guilt.

Here I have been so pleased with myself and selfishly excited about seeing Sonny, while he has had to deal with coming to a new school on the first day with a black eye. Which he was given by my former best friend, at my own fault. I can't believe you Will! You spent all morning in vain thoughts without one moment of concern about Sonny. You are going to have to shape up to deserve Sonny as your boyfriend.

Will sprung up to meet Sonny. As he reached him, Will noticed a bit of makeup on Sonny's cheek. He probably wouldn't have noticed if his mother wasn't in the cosmetics business. He also noticed Sonny's gaze glide from his shoulders to his feet.

Is that a good look? Not sure, but he did notice the way I dressed.

Will quickly tried to think about what he could do to make the situation better for Sonny.

Well the best thing for me to do is probably nothing that will draw more attention to his injury. Damn! I can't do nothing.

"Sonny! It's so good to see you. You look great!" Will said emphatically as he leaned in to kiss Sonny's injured cheek very lightly.

XXXX

Sonny was feeling self-conscious as he approached the cafeteria and his waiting Will. He really didn't mind the black-eye but starting at a new school with one, was less than ideal. This morning he had succumbed to his mother's suggestion to hide it with makeup. He still wasn't sure that had worked and he was also sporting his sunglasses.

Sonny had a hard day yesterday, trying to convince his parents not to worry about the fact that he had been punched while meeting Will's friends for the first time. Sonny was frustrated with his mother, but at the same time, her point of view did make some sense. It was so frustrating trying to explain to them how perfect Will really was in the situation. She just couldn't see past the injury. In the end, she backed off and helped him with the makeup this morning. His dad seemed to be holding back and reserving judgement for later. Sonny was grateful for that even if it wasn't outright support for his explanation.

So, here he was in disguise meeting his still sparkling new boyfriend and all his worry seemed to take a backseat as darling Will reached him. He looked phenomenal in that not-trying-at-all-way, and Sonny was suddenly hyper-aware of his own heartbeat. Will's blue eyes were blazing with energy and Sonny couldn't help but indulge in a scan of the strong curve of his arms in the short sleeves followed by an appreciation for the cut of his jeans.

"Sonny! It's so good to see you. You look great!" Will said emphatically as he leaned in to kiss Sonny's injured cheek. Sonny willed himself not to pull away in reflex protecting his injury. He was right not to pull away as Will was very delicate with the kiss.

Sonny grabbed Will's waist pulling him close and met his lips as they retreated from Sonny's cheek. They held the kiss for a moment and then slowly parted.

"The sunglasses look great on you babe!" Will said giving Sonny a light tap on the butt with his ipad.

"Thanks! Well, shall we get some food?" Sonny asked.

"Sure! How were your classes?" Will asked as they entered the line.

"They were good, and yours?" Sonny replied.

"Good! I met a friend." Will shared with twinkling eyes. He wanted to share everything with Sonny.

"That's great, Will! What is the name of your new friend?"

"His name is Zac. He is in my computer class and we have been working on similar projects, with programming I mean. We agreed to study together for the class." Will paused when it struck him that Sonny might be bothered so he added, "that is, only if you don't mind me studying with him." Will turned in the line so he could look directly into Sonny's eyes when he answered, but the sunglasses were blocking those beautiful brown eyes. At least he could see his face.

"I don't mind Will. I trust you and I want you to have friends, of course." he offered with sincerity.

"OK, just in the interest of full disclosure, I think he might be gay, but trust me he is only interested in my brain and the programming logic I have stored in it." Will said this with a slightly pleading look.

"Well, I can understand that. Among the countless other reasons I am interested in you, I too am interested in some of the programming logic you have in your brain." Sonny chuckled and gave Will's hand a small squeeze.

"Oh really, I had no idea you were interested in computer programming. That's something we have in common then."

"Well, not exactly, Will. I am interested in starting that social website for Salem U with you and Chad as my partners. Remember, we talked about it at Abi's BBQ. Anyway, since you have technology skills. I thought Chad and I could split the financial aspect, if you agree to handle the technology. Also, my dad has agreed to handle the legal stuff for us. Say 'yes' please!" To close his argument, Sonny pulled will closer and gave him a slow sensual kiss on his neck just below his ear.

"Oooh, you aren't playing fair, Sonny, but the answer is 'yes' anyway." Will smiled.

"Perfect! Chad will be excited to hear it."

Will and Sonny got their food and sit at a table in the corner.

Between bites, Will asks, "Do you have more classes this afternoon?"

"I have one more class. I am done at 4. You?"

"Yeah, I have one more class too. I will be done at 4. Hey! Maybe we could study together in my dorm room?" Will asks with naked enthusiasm.

"Sure, we could do that. Do you want to meet here or give me directions to your room."

Sonny answered just as he noticed a guy walking toward their table from the direction Sonny was facing, but the guy wasn't looking at Sonny. He was looking at the back of Will's head and then the side of his face and then Sonny noticed after he passed he continued to look back at Will. Sonny felt himself bristling, and then he was back to facing, Will, Sonny could see that Will's attention hadn't strayed.

"Great! We can meet here. Its not too far." Will flashing a bright white smile at Sonny. "Hey, Son. Wait, do you mind if I call you that for short?" Will ask sensitively.

Sonny winks as he says, "Sure, but only you can call me that. That is your personal nickname for me going forward, OK?"

"OK, Son! I won't tell a soul, but now . . . don't get upset, OK?" Will asked with a worried look.

"Well, that depends, Will. What are you going to say next?"

"Please take off the sunglasses. Just for a minute? I just want to see how everything is healing, OK? Also, I am so sorry!" Will said as he reached for the sunglasses waiting for Sonny's permission.

Sonny, reached up and took the sunglasses off placing them on the table.

Will leaned in to study Sonny's face and Sonny could feel his warmth emanating across the few small inches to Sonny's face. He wanted to kiss Will, but Will looked so damn worried.

"Baby, I am so sorry. How much does it hurt? Wait . . . you should know you still look completely beautiful, I am just worried about how you feel. How do you feel, Son?"

"I feel fine, Will," Sonny said brushing off his concern and putting the glasses back on.

"Well, again, I am so sorry about T. I should have stopped him." Will said desperately.

"Will, just stop. It doesn't matter. I am fine and its already in the past," Sonny implores.

"Will! Hey, we have the same lunch break!" a clear baritone voice says from just behind Sonny. Sonny turns in his seat to see the same guy that was staring at Will so intensely earlier.

"Oh, hi, Zac. Here let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Sonny." Will invited.

Zac approached the table and reached for Sonny's hand as Sonny stood to greet him. Sonny shook his hand very firmly, probably too firmly. Zac did his best to match his force.

"It's nice to meet you, Sonny." Zac said trying to bore a hole through Sonny's face with his dark green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too, Zac. Will was just telling me about you." Sonny said eye contact fully engaged until Zac's attention drifted back to Will where they stayed for the rest of the interaction.

Zac was met with that adorable crooked grin and bright blue eyes and for a moment Sonny had to use his grip on the table top to physically stop him self from pushing between them. That adorable crooked grin belonged to Sonny. He had worked hard for Will and he wasn't going to let Zac take him anymore than he was going to let Neil take him. Sonny didn't want to seem crazy and so far he hadn't crossed a line, so Sonny just braced him self as Will and Zac continued easy small talk about their classes, there interests and their computer class. Finally, Will brought Sonny back into the bubble that had seemed to form around him and Zac leaving Sonny looking in.

"Sonny and I have classes starting soon, so we better finish eating, but it was nice to see you," Will said as his eyes and his smile both fixated back onto Sonny and Sonny felt the heat that was overtaking him cool to a pleasant warmth.

Soon, Zac was turning to leave with a nice-to-meet you thrown over to Sonny as he exited.

Sonny exhaled deeply as he had been breathing very shallowly while Zac was at the table.

Will seemed comfortable, content, happy, as he asked, "So Sonny, I have been dying to ask you. Do you think I'm right? Zac is gay too, right?"

Will seemed so proud of his deduction that Sonny didn't want to share the fact that it was an easy thing to guess as Zac was bombarding Will with every possible signal he could throw.

Instead, he simply replied, "Yes, Will. You're right. Zac is gay too."

Sonny turned his mind around to the fact that he and Will would be meeting back here at 4 to study in Will's dorm room. Sonny was desperately hoping he had a single room. He needed to be alone with his gorgeous boyfriend.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! **


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: This starts as Will and Sonny reach Will's dorm room. They have already met after their last class of the day. This is a shorter chapter but a few of the next 4 chapters will probably be long. Special thanks to Roxy for the wonderful picture to go with this story!**_

Will is holding Sonny's hand as they walk to his dorm room, but he can tell something is wrong. Sonny seems to be marching by his side unyielding and looking straight ahead. Will keeps looking over to try to get his attention or tries to swing their united arms, but Sonny's arm is unbending.

Will's mind is racing as he tries to figure out the issue and how to fix it before he reaches the room. He decides the most plausible reason is T. He must have threatened Sonny. He hopes it's T, because otherwise, Will himself must have done something wrong. That is what he fears most. Sonny seems so determined in his forward march that Will decides to wait until they arrive to bring it up.

Will reluctantly releases Sonny's hand to get his key and unlock the door. Sonny stands there stiffly watching him. They enter the room and close the door and Will is urgently trying to figure out how to begin. He knows it is time for him to step up in their relationship. With their past, shall we say, misunderstandings, Sonny was always the one to start the repairs. Will could see that Sonny needed that from him today. He decided to follow his instincts and watch closely.

Sonny was stands in the middle of the dorm room looking rather lost as Will finally strides up to him and takes both of his hands.

"Son? Look at me please babe." Will says and waits squeezing Sonny's hands in his own.

Sonny slowly looks up and Will is surprised to see a fiery burning in his still lovely brown eyes. It isn't the fiery burning he has seen before. This is laced with anger not passion and it scares him, but he continues using a soft and what he hopes is a soothing voice.

"Sonny, please talk to me about what is bothering you. Something has changed since we met for lunch, I can see it."

Will waits with still no answer.

"Is it T? Did you see him today? Did he threaten you again? You have to tell me if that happens. I am not going to let him harass you." Will rushes the words out and is pleased to see finally a slight change in Sonny. Some of the fire in his eyes has been replaced with perplexity. Will sees his mouth opening so he waits.

Sonny's voice sounds hard when he finally speaks. "No, it's not T. He hasn't spoken to me since the BBQ. I'm just . . . I just having some trouble . . ."

"What trouble, Son, please tell me." Will is begging now.

"I shouldn't. I told you it was fine and it is fine. I am just having trouble with it . . ."

"Trouble with what? Please tell me what the trouble is . . ."

"I shouldn't have to tell you, because I should be in control, but I'm not. I'm sorry Will."

"Sonny, you are scaring me to death now. You have to tell me, please, baby. Whatever it is. It's OK. Maybe I can help." Will tries the look that sometimes works on his mother.

"OK. You are right. It's Zac." Sonny says looking guiltily down at his shoes.

"Zac? What about him?" The gears in Will's head are moving to try to piece it together.

Sonny takes a deep breath and speaks slowly thinking as he goes. "I know I said I was fine with you studying together and I am. I don't want to keep you from having other friends, but then when we saw him at lunch I could see that he is really . . . and I mean, really attracted to you Will." The burning is still shining through Sonny's eyes but now it is joined with vulnerability.

"Oh . . . well I think he just wants to be friends, but even if he does want more, it doesn't matter at all." Will answers.

"Doesn't matter? And, Will . . . I am sorry to say that you are wrong. He is extremely into you. He was looking at you like a piece of chocolate cake that he was preparing to devour. His eyes never left you for a millisecond and he was checking you out."

"Really? Well, it doesn't matter, babe. It doesn't matter, because if he ever makes a move or looks like he might, I will immediately shut him down and remind him that I am totally committed to you." Will says insistently.

"Well, I am glad to hear that, because he will make his move and soon, so you better be ready."

"Sonny, look in my eyes. You have nothing to worry about. I am your boyfriend and you are mine. No one can come between us unless we let them." Will said forcefully drawing on some strength he didn't know he had.

"Will, I know you're right, but you just mean so much to me, that I am afraid of what losing you would mean for me. I do trust you, really, I do." Sonny said with meaning. "But, I am right, he will make a move soon. I bet you. Anything you want." Sonny says he rich brown eyes finally softening.

"You would bet whatever I want? What if I want to bet certain activities rather than money?" Will replies flirtatiously.

"What kind or activities are you referring to, my dear Will?" The softening in his eyes has now spread to the rest of Sonny's body and Will feels his hands relaxing into his own and so he steps closer.

"The kind of activities we might do when we are alone, like we are now." Will says wiggling his eyebrows.

Now Sonny steps closer so there is only an inch between them. "Its a bet!" Before the last word is fully out Sonny plunges his lips to Will's welcoming mouth and they pull each other closer their strong arms locking them together in their enduring kiss.

They continue their passionate kissing encased in each other until as if on cue they both begin to loosen the other's clothing with a button here and a push of fabric there. Not much later, they find themselves laying together on the bed with only their boxers surviving.

Will feels energy coursing from his body to Sonny's and back again. Their hands are roaming freely and every touch is magnified. Will is drowning in the sweetest liquid he has ever tasted and no amount of it will quench his thirst. He is drunk and parched all at the same time, but the sensation is divine.

In the midst of their hungry desire, Sonny suddenly lurches off the bed to stand beside it. This, in turn, alarms Will who jumps up next to him. Once again he takes Sonny's hands in his.

"Sonny, what is wrong?" he asks with real fear in his eyes.

Sonny leans in to kiss Will on the forehead. "I'm sorry, Will. Nothing is wrong, darling. Everything is perfect, so perfect that I was transported. Out of my mind, literally."

"Oh," Will says smiling sexily, "OK, well let's get back there." Will tugs him toward the bed.

"No, Will. I want to. I want to more than anything, but your first time should be memorable and you are worth waiting for." Sonny illuminated.

"Son, babe, believe me, it will be memorable. I promise to remember it forever." Will said lustfully.

Sonny laughs softly. "I know you would. I would to, but your first time should be planned. I want to arrange certain details to make it perfect for you. Please let me do that for you." Sonny said fervently.

This last statement started Will's imagining running off and after a few visions he decided it might be worth waiting to see what little details Sonny might arrange for them.

"Ok, Sonny. We can do it your way, but i have a condition and a question." Will demanded.

"Ok, shoot."

"First the condition, this plan of yours has to be soon, as in days not weeks. I have wanted this since I first saw you with your parents at Chez Rouge." Will intimated.

"I can promise that, as long as you are free this weekend." Sonny committed.

"Oh, I'll be free, don't worry. Now the question, are you sure it isn't because I am not doing things quite right? If it's that, you need to just tell me Sonny or maybe I can do some research." Will offers and Sonny laughs loudly.

"That definitely is not the issue, Will. You were doing everything right. Like, I said. You transported me, literally out of my mind, baby. I want you so desperately, but I want it to be perfect. You deserve it." Sonny shared tenderly as he kissed Will on the lips savoring the sensation before continuing. "So, let's actually study, OK?"

"OK, Son," Will says resigned to his fate.

"By the way, Will. I told Chad you were in for the website and he is ready to go. He invited us to play pool with him after school tomorrow and we can bounce around some ideas. Are you free?"

"Yes, Sonny. I'm free."

******_A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: In the last chapter, Will and Sonny had a lusty session in Will's dorm room, followed by studying and plans to meet Chad for a game of pool the next day. This starts as Sonny is on his way to meet Will and Chad at The Cheating Heart to play pool. Will, Will get what he wants by the end of this chapter? Maybe . . . Special thanks to Roxy for the wonderful picture to go with this story!**_

Sonny was in a hurry as he made his way across the Horton Town Square to meet Will and Chad for a game of pool and website strategizing. He had stayed after class to talk to one of his professors so he was already late when he had the bad luck to run into T.

Upon recognition, they both freeze and harden their facial expressions.

"Sonny, nice sunglasses! I wonder why you're wearing those? Where are you off to in such a hurry?" T greeted him smugly.

Sonny was not one to be intimidated by the likes of T.

"Well, I am off to meet Will, and don't worry about me. Despite your efforts, I am just fine." Sonny replied with an equal measure of smug.

"Actually, I want to talk to you about that. You better not spend any more time with Will or . . ." T started strong but faded and Sonny could sense his weakness so he interrupted.

"Or what, T? You see I would very much like to know the 'or what'. Do you want to know why?" Sonny patiently questioned.

T was a bit thrown off so he dumbly gave the requested reply.

"Why?"

"Because, I intend to do just that, T. I intend to spend a lot more time with Will in the future, so I would very much like to know what you are going to do about it, if anything, so I can prepare." Sonny answered calmly.

"Well . . . I . . . I . . . will beat you, that's what." T threw back taking an aggressive stance.

"Oh, OK," Sonny responded placidly. "That is good to know. You have done that already. More won't matter to me, but this time . . . this time I will hit you back and we should have a nice drawn out, drag out street fight. We should probably get started as I am already late for meeting Will." Sonny answered contentedly as he took a fighter's stance.

At this point, T was beyond startled. This is not the Sonny he expected. The Sonny he expected would cower at his threats. Sonny could see T's mind working as he tried to figure out his next move. Flight!

"Not now . . . but I will get you. I will be watching you and what you are doing to Will!" After those words, T just turned and jogged away leaving Sonny looking after him and shaking his head.

Sure Sonny was acting tough, but the last thing he wanted right now was to get in a fight. That would definitely put his mother over the deep-end and probably Will too, for that matter. He was used to his mother at this point, but the thought of Will crazy with worry for him was actually kind of sexy.

_Will rushing to the scene with flushed cheeks and flexed muscles. Will falling on his knees beside him. Pulling Sonny's head into his lap so that he could cradle him while he brushes the hair from his face and peppers him with kisses. Later, Will helping him up the stairs, undressing him, checking everywhere for bruises, cleaning and bandaging his wounds, kissing him better . . . Will surprised that Sonny feels well enough to kiss him back and . . ._

Sonny was surprised to notice that he was humming softly while walking down the sidewalk. That was new for him.

**###**

When Sonny opens the door, he sees Will and Chad standing facing one of the pool tables side by side. Will is wearing a bright green t-shirt that clings to his shoulders deliciously and then tapers down to his waist. Sonny hasn't noticed until now how narrow his waist is and all Sonny can think about is wrapping his arms around it. So, he does just does that. He saunters up behind him, stealthily, and wraps his arms around Will's waist clasping them over the button of Will's jeans and pulling him back into his own body. Will tensed for just a second until he saw Sonny's face over his shoulder and then he relaxed completely into the closeness and leaned his head back to kiss Sonny's cheek.

"Hey babe! You're late. Did anything happen?" Will asked curiously.

In less than a second, Sonny weighed the options of telling Will about what happened with T or not telling Will what happened with T. He decided on the latter, because really nothing did happen and he didn't want to spoil the calm closeness he was enjoying so immensely at this moment.

"I had to stay late to talk to one of my professors. I registered late for his class, so he didn't have me on his roster. We worked it out though. So . . . how are you sexy?" Sonny whispered softly into Will's ear.

"Hmmmm better now that you're here." Will whispered back.

"Uh hmmm, I thought this was going to be a business meeting or at least a serious pool game." Chad interrupted loudly.

"Sure Chad, we will get started, but let's get some drinks first. What would you like Will? Chad?" Sonny asked with his eyes fixated on Will's.

"A coke would be nice," Will replied maintaining the targeted eye contact.

"Beer for me Sonny, and let's hurry this along." Chad chimed in impatiently.

Sonny returned with the drinks and they sat down and discussed Sonny's ideas for the website. Sonny was enthusiastic and Chad was encouraging. Will was enjoying watching Sonny's energy. Every now and then they would pause and turn to Will to ask a technical question, which he tried to answer clearly, in layman's terms. By the time they finished their drinks, Sonny had a pretty solid outline for the project.

"I knew I picked the right partners for this! This is going to be great. Thanks, guys. So, you ready to play pool?" Sonny announced exuberantly as he folded his notes and placed them in his back pocket.

"Sure, you guys get ready. I am going to get another beer. Want anything?" Chad asked.

Will and Sonny both shook their heads and then turned to face each other.

"Hey, Son. I was thinking we could place a little bet on the game. Not with Chad just between you and I. If Chad wins, then it is whoever comes second, OK?" Will asked quickly.

"OK, what is the wager?" Sonny was definitely not interested in betting money against Will, but he was equally certain that, that was not what Will had in mind anyway.

"Whoever wins chooses what we do after the game and the other person has to go along, even if they don't think it is the right time for that activity," Will replied sheepishly.

Sonny laughed, understanding now. Sonny was thrilled and flattered that Will would resort to tricks in order to be with him that way, but he also wasn't going to compromise on this, so he countered.

"Not tonight, I have class early. Let's say whoever, wins gets to choose where and what we do on Friday night and Saturday night, since we are both free both days. I want higher stakes," Sonny explained justifying his counter.

Will thought about it for just a second, "OK, Son, you're on. Handshake?"

"How about we seal it with a kiss," Sonny said leaning in for a sweet and short kiss.

"C'mon guys, seriously! I only left for a minute. You were supposed to be getting the game ready!" Chad was emphatic, but they could both tell he was only teasing them.

About 10 minutes into the game, Will's phone buzzed. He was in the middle of taking a shot, so he ignored it and it just kept going.

"Will, I can get your phone for you," Sonny said, sliding his hand over Will's jean's pocket and placing his still buzzing phone on the side of the table. Will took the shot as Sonny looked at the phone and saw Zac: Text Message pop onto the screen.

Sonny immediately backed away taking deep breaths to try to control himself. His body was tensing and his face was hardening against his will.

Will turned to him looking concerned, forgetting about his phone momentarily.

"Sonny, what is wrong?" Will asked walking toward him.

Having regained composure, Sonny answered convincingly,"Nothing's wrong, Will. I am fine. It's just the text message you got is from my not-so-favorite person, but I know he is a friend of yours and it is fine. I promise." Sonny said preparing for his turn while Will checked the text message.

Sonny was pretending to analyze the angles of the pool table, but he was really watching Will's reaction to the text. He took the shot and missed. Then he thought to himself that this was going to blow his whole game.

"So, Son. Zac wants to study tomorrow afternoon. We have a quiz on Thursday. Are you sure you are fine with this before I reply?"

"Yes, I really am. Just be careful, because he is going to try something, OK?"

"I promise, Sonny. I will keep my guard up, but I really don't think you have to worry. Thanks for understanding."

"Sure, Will, no problem. Your turn again." Sonny answered with a forced smile.

Sonny was right. It did blow his game. Chad won, but Will was the clear second.

"OK, guys, I have to go meet Abi. Great game!" Chad said waving as he exited. Leaving Sonny to face a mischievous and self-satisfied Will.

"OK, Son. I have our weekend all figured out!" Will shared excitedly. "I should have stuck the the original wager, because then I would be planning what we would do right now! Well, anyway. My family has a secluded cabin out on Smith Island. I think it is free this weekend, I just have to confirm with my Aunt Jen. How does that sound?" Will said looking just like a five year old on Christmas morning.

Sonny just smiled happily and waited patiently for him to finish. As soon as Will paused, Sonny leaned in to kiss his exuberant and adorable boyfriend grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the door.

"That sounds perfect! Remember though, if this weekend is going to be our first, I get to help with the planning too, OK, baby?" Sonny said leaning to kiss his temple.

"Of course, anything you want! I will let you know as soon as I confirm the cabin."

Once they were outside Sonny suggests, "Sounds good, now let me take you back to the dorm so you can study. You need to finish all your school work before Friday night, because you are going to be way too busy once we get to the cabin." Sonny stopped abruptly and turned to look at Will very seriously. "Promise me, Will."

Will was blushing and smiling at Sonny bashfully, but he restored enough of his composure to make the promise.

**###**

They arrived at Will's dorm and Will invited Sonny in.

"Sure, but I shouldn't stay long. We both need to study and sleep, OK?" Sonny specified.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course. I hope you aren't always so responsible." Will teased as he kicked the door closed and dragged Sonny to the bed pulling him on top of his own body.

Sonny was on his hands and knees over Will on the bed looking down at him. "Don't worry, baby. I'm not. Just wait until Friday!"

"Oh, but I don't want to wait, babe." Will gripped both of Sonny's shoulders pulling him down into a zealous kiss. It only took a moment for Sonny to get into the spirit of things.

After another five minutes, they were quickly approaching the point of no return. Sonny found the strength from somewhere to pull back. He rolled onto his back and was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard. He pulled Will over to rest his back against Sonny's chest.

"Sonny, seriously, you are going to give me a complex. Why do you keep stopping us just when things are getting good." Will pouted but he was as comfortable as putty resting in Sonny's arms.

"You know why, baby. I want your first to be memorable. I want to have lots of time to explore . . . and I want to be able to sleep as long as we want to after our activities. We both have class in the morning."

"Son, are you sure that is really it? You're not avoiding this for some other reason, because if you are you better tell me what is going on."

"That's really it, Will. You will believe me on Friday, because trust me I will be doing the opposite of slowing things down." Sonny committed fervently.

"Let me ask you this, then. If you had won the pool game, what were you going to choose?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Well, baby, it is pretty much in line with your idea. I was going to suggest camping."

Will thought about this. Sonny did seem sincere, but he still hesitated.

Sonny spoke next.

"Will! Are you truly worried that I don't want us to be together intimately?" Sonny asked with exasperation.

"Sorry, Son, but yes. I really am worried about that. You told me to always be honest with you, so there you have it."

"How can I convince you that, that is the last thing you should be worried about?"

"Hmmmm . . . let me see . . .you could take me right now." Will dared him pressing himself into Sonny.

"OK, baby. You don't play fair. This is my final offer so consider carefully."

Now Will was intrigued and he turned in Sonny's arms to face him. "OK."

"Here is the offer. I will give you a little preview, but I am in control, and when I say we are done, we are done for tonight. Then you wait patiently for our big weekend." Sonny said firmly.

"Well, that depends. What do you mean by preview?" Will asks calculating.

"Well, baby. You will just have to agree to the terms first, but remember that is my final offer so it's either that or I just leave now and give you a kiss goodnight." he said flippantly.

"And you accuse me of not playing fair?" Will said, mock-horrified followed by resignation. "Fine, I agree."

In one quick motion, Sonny jumped off the bed landing on his knees beside it. He pulled Will by the legs to the edge of the bed and then reached for the button of Will's jeans.

**###**

Will was perfectly satisfied with the preview Sonny offered him. In fact, the past 30 minutes or so were the most exhilarating of his entire life. Every cell in his body was vibrating as he tenderly kissed Sonny goodnight.

"Son?"

"Yes, baby?"

"That was incredible! Amazing, really! I honestly don't see how you can expect me to study after that." Will said with his arms lingering around Sonny and his cheek resting against his.

"You'll manage."

"I still feel bad that I didn't do anything for you. Are you sure we can't?"

"I want to wait for the weekend when we have all the time we need to do everything we want to do. I will be dreaming about it though and about the image of you tonight. I think I enjoyed it more than you did." Sonny answered with a broad smile.

"I can absolutely promise you that, there is no way you enjoyed it more than I did. I guess I will have to make it up to you on Friday." Will speculated.

"I will hold you to that. So, the preview wasn't a disappointment? You trust me now right, baby?"

"Oh god, Son. The preview was perfect! And yes, I trust you. I never should have doubted you. Good night, babe. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Will." Sonny gave Will one last gentle kiss and closed the door behind him.

**_A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This chapter starts on Wednesday with Will texting Sonny. Italics starting with a character name are text messages. Italics without a name are internal thoughts. Special thanks to Roxy for the wonderful picture to go with this story!**

_Will: the horton cabin is confirmed, it is ours for friday, saturday and sunday_

_Will: i will bring food, sodas, water, if you want wine or beer or something, can you bring? i can't buy_

_Will: i can't wait 2 be with u again_

_Will: alone_

_Will: it's all i can think about xo_

Sonny read the messages after his first class and on the way to his second. A wave of lusty anticipation washes over him. Sonny still couldn't get over how lucky he was to find someone like Will right here in his hometown.

_Someone like Will? No, Will is the only one like Will in the whole world. I am lucky he lived somewhere, where I could find him. It's like winning the lottery. All the good karma I have saved up over the years all came in the day I first saw Will._

_Sonny: great, that sounds perfect!_

_Sonny: can i please do the food for friday night, you can do the rest the weekend_

_Sonny: i can't wait 2 be with U again_

_Sonny: i will bring anything additional that we need_

_Sonny: i can't think about anything but u, my darling xoxo_

_Sonny: its becoming a problem really baby, jk all is perfect_

Sonny knew Will was a very rare find. He was smart, gorgeous, funny and sweet, but those qualities he could find. What was rare was the following. Will had disappointments in his life, but he had this hope that was unwavering. Also, Will had the biggest heart. As bad as Neil and Brian had been, he still felt for them. Will was innocent, very innocent, but also brimming over with unbridled passion. Sonny had a little experience, not a lot, but he had never seen the enthusiasm that his little preview had inspired in Will.

Sonny was completely preoccupied with speculations about the romantic weekend he would spend with Will. Based on what he had seen so far, it promised to be out of this world.

Will had secured the cabin and it sounded like he had food and basic hydration covered, but Sonny was planning to add supplies that would take things to the next level. He needed an inside contact to help him.

_Sonny: Hey abi! Need your help with something please._

_Abi: hey sonny - sure_

_Sonny: Will and I are spending the weekend at you family's cabin, he is bringing food etc_

_Abi: ok_

_Sonny: I want to bring a few special things, actually, i want them already there, can you let me in?_

_Abi: sure_

_Sonny: great! after school today, 3pm?_

_Abi: yes, meet me at 3:30 for the ferry, have everything with you, OK?_

_Sonny: ok perfect, I will have everything i need by then_

Sonny's last class ended at noon which was great because it allowed him time to prepare for the weekend which was starting to feel like one of the most important milestones in his life. He stopped for a coffee in the student union and did a few searches on his laptop. He searched for romantic evenings at home and the top ten aphrodisiacs. The second search surprised him quite a bit.

_Seriously, asparagus and garlic? And honey number one? Anyway, the chocolate sounds good and maybe the almonds and even the honey. _

Sonny finished up his list and then headed home to the Kiriakis mansion to pick up a few things and then he was off to a couple of stores and then and to meet Abi.

###

When Will finished his last class, he went to his dorm to meet Zac to study, but first he checked his text messages to see if Sonny had replied. Reading through the replies from Sonny sent a warm rush followed by a shiver through him.

_Sonny: great, that sounds perfect!_

_Sonny: can i please do the food for friday night, you can do the rest the weekend_

_Sonny: i can't wait 2 be with U again_

_Sonny: i will bring anything additional that we need_

_Sonny: i can't think about anything but u, my darling xoxo_

_Sonny: its becoming a problem really baby, jk all is perfect_

_Will: sure you can do dinner for friday_

_Will: i miss u babe_

Will stared at the phone hoping for a reply. He was startled when instead he heard a knock at the door.

###

Abi was waiting for Sonny at the ferry loading dock when she saw him approach with a picnic basket, a large duffle bag and three very full shopping bags.

"My god, Sonny! I thought you and Will were only staying for two nights!" she exclaimed foregoing the usual greeting.

"Very funny, Abi. We are only staying two nights, but they are going to be two very special nights so that requires a . . . requires . . . a few things." Sonny finished his sentence quietly.

Abi laughed and then offered her hand to help carry something. "OK, Sonny. Let me help you."

After Abi had lightened his load she continued, "Actually, you know . . . I think you are doing this right. I am fairly certain the weekend will include some firsts for Will. I love you to pieces, but I love him too, so I am glad are being so thoughtful. I am sure he will be pretty nervous and shy."

Sonny roared with laughter.

"What?" Abi asked. "What is so funny?"

"Just what you said about Will being shy. The past few times we have been alone together, he has been far from shy." Sonny explained

"Oh really? I guess he is ready then. No wonder you are so excited." She teased.

"Abi, with all sincerity, I truly am. I am can't wait to share this memorable experience with the most wonderful man." Sonny said and looked over at Abi who just smiled in response.

"Do you want to hear a secret?" Sonny whispered.

"Of course! You don't even have to ask me that."

"I have fallen in love with your cousin. I am going to tell him Friday night during the romantic dinner I have planned." Sonny whispered into her ear.

Abi dropped her bags and swung around to pull Sonny into a tight hug.

"Sonny, that is wonderful! I am sure it will be the perfect night!" I am so happy for you two!"

They reach the portion of the dock where they will wait for the ferry and they put their bags down.

"Abi, I want to text Will real quick, because I am not sure we will have reception once we leave the dock."

Sonny pulls out his phone and sees two new messages from Will.

_Will: sure you can do dinner for friday_

_Will: i miss u babe_

_Sonny: not as much as i miss you_

_Sonny: i want to confirm plans for friday, let's meet at the dock at 3:30 to take the ferry xoxo_

###

Will answered the knock.

"Hey, Zac! How are you?"

"I am great Will, and you?

"Great! Come on in. You ready to study for that quiz?"

"Yes! Will, I am really glad we were able to get together to study." Zac started.

"Oh, sure. It should be an easy quiz, but it is always good to be prepared," Will replied.

"Well, it's more than just that. Trust me when I say that not everyone majoring in Computer Science is fun and interesting to talk to, so I was pleased to meet you. I could really use a friend in the department." Zac intimated.

"Well, I could really use a friend too." Will hesitated, wondering how to ask this, but he decided if he wanted to make some friends he would need to take some risks. He continued, "Well, you know I'm gay, because I introduced you to my boyfriend. And . . . I don't mean to presume, but I was just wondering if you were?"

Zac started with a wide smile, "Yes, Will. I am gay too. In fact, I was worried that when I met your boyfriend on Monday that he might hold that against me."

Will was mildly confused, "Why would he hold that against you?"

"He wouldn't. I guess what I really mean is that I was afraid he would see me as a threat or competition and that he might not let you hang out with me. Which would have been a shame as I think we can be good friends."

"Oh, he did see you as threat!" Will answered honestly.

"Then why are we here now?" Zac asked with equal honesty.

"Sonny trusts me." Will said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow, you are lucky! I don't think most guys would be so trusting with a hot boyfriend like you. I don't know if I could be."

Will was starting to feel a bit anxious. "I'm not hot, and Sonny is right. I would never betray him."

"Will, yes you are hot, but don't worry. I only want to be friends. I just got out of a bad relationship and I really need time and a friend." Zac explained sincerely.

"Great! That's what I thought, but Sonny was afraid you were going to make a move while we were alone."

Zac laughed naturally. "Don't worry. I won't. Well, now that we have that settled, let's get to the studying. Ok, friend?"

"Absolutely!" Will said. "Let's go through our notes first."

They went through both of their notes until they were pretty comfortable with them. As they were finishing their last pass Will's phone buzzed.

He picked it up and saw the text from Sonny. He read it a few times intently getting Zac's attention.

"What is it, Will? Anything wrong?" he asked solicitously.

"No, not at all. Sonny was just confirming our plans for this weekend. It is kind of a big deal for us." Will said blushing.

"Oh really?" Zac asked with interest. "What are you guys doing?"

"Do you know Smith island?" Will asked.

"Yes."

"Well, my family has a cabin out there and we are going to meet at the ferry after class Friday and then spend the weekend there."

"Wow, that sounds romantic. Is it your anniversary or something?"

"No, we just started dating at the end of the summer." Now will paused. Too long. Noticably long. He wanted to share something, but he was afraid of being vulnerable.

"What Will? You look almost scared. Tell me. You can trust me."

"Well, it is kind of special as it will be a first for us and especially a first for me." Will watched Zac's face intently and noticed a flash of something that was quickly replaced with a warm smile.

"Will, that is great! Do you want to talk about it? Are you nervous?" Zac asked.

Will felt accepted, normal and comfortable. He was so glad to have found a friend. He hadn't felt this way in years except for his time alone with Sonny.

"I would say excited more than nervous, but I will probably get nervous once we get there," Will shared.

"He sounds like a great guy. I am sure he will take care." Zac said reassuringly. "Well you have to tell me how it went when you get back."

Will looked anxious.

"Will, I don't mean all the gory details, just how things went overall." Zac clarified. "Now should we check out the practice problems that he put on the student portal?"

"Yes, that is a good idea." Will opened the portal and signed in. They worked through the first problem pretty easily.

"Hey, Will. You seem a little distracted. The next one is harder. Maybe you should just call Sonny or return his text before we finish. You can step into the hall for some privacy. I can get started on the second one." Zac offered kindly.

"Really? Thanks, Zac. That would be great. I would like to reply."

"Call him, Will. Really it's no problem."

Will stepped into the hall found a secluded corner and called Sonny. It went immediately to voicemail. "Hey Sonny, just wanted to say I got your text and I will see you Friday at the dock."

####

It was late when Sonny got back from setting everything up at the cabin. He was tired, but it was a good satisfied tired. Before going to bed, he signed onto the student portal just to make sure he hadn't forgotten any assignments. That's when he saw the email from Will.

**Sonny,**

**I know I just called you, but I have something important to tell you and I don't think I can tell you in person so I am sending this email.**

**Our time together has been great. However, I have come to realize that things are moving so fast for us and I am just not ready.**

**I need time, time to myself. Please do not meet me Friday. I will be going to the cabin alone for some time to think. **

**Please do not try to call or see me as that will just make things too difficult.**

**Please move on. If, when I am ready, you are free then maybe we can try again, but please don't wait for me and please don't contact me.**

**Wishing you all the best,**

**Will**

Sonny was mortified.

_No!_

_No!_

_No! This can't be from Will. He doesn't feel this way. I know he doesn't. There has to be some other explanation._

Sonny compared it to some of his filed emails from Will and the ones in his sent mail to Will. It all matched up, but Sonny was adamant. He couldn't accept it. He wouldn't accept it.

He gripped his phone and hovered over Will's recent message.

Ahh, the call.

4:52 for the voicemail.

4:54 for the email.

What? Did he literally do a '180' in just over one minute? This really makes no sense. Maybe I should call him, but he told me exactly not to call him. Something isn't right. I don't believe Will wrote that email.

Sonny left the mansion, stumbled into his car and drove around the block some number of times higher than five but probably less than 30. He was physically mimicking the circles from his mind. He pulled into the driveway and saw that his hands were shaking badly. He parked the car and opted for walking rather than driving. He walked the long sidewalks with the widely spaced houses, focusing on the cement seams as he crossed them. The ache that was born when he opened the email had spread from his core to his scalp, to his fingertips to the soles of his feet. He was tired and weak, but he kept walking. He ended up at the park where he and Will went after their tense pizza dinner when they realized what Neil and Brian were trying to do to them. He lowered himself onto a park bench, exhausted as all thought faded.

**"All the Umbrellas in London" - The Magnetic Fields**

_If I live through the night_

_I could be alright_

_It will make a good song or something_

_I've been trying to give_

_Myself reasons to live_

_But I really can't think of one thing_

_I drive around_

_I walk around in circles_

_'Cause I got no sense of direction_

_I guess I've got no sense at all_

_All the umbrellas in London couldn't stop this rain_

_And all the dope in New York couldn't kill this pain_

_And all the money in Tokyo couldn't make me stay_

_All the umbrellas in London couldn't stop this rain_

Sonny opened his eyes involuntarily triggered by the bright light searing his face. He stretched his sore muscles as his eyes desperately tried to adjust to the light. His body really ached against the hard surface. He managed to sit up just as his eyes became functional. After several moments of determined observation, he deduced that he had fallen asleep on the park bench from last night and it was now morning,early morning, but still morning. His mind was flooded with the memories from last night, and his heart sank with the weight leaving him immobile. He sat on the bench like a battered tarp staring blindly into the distance.

Something in the distance woke his heart and his brain. It was Will or he was dreaming. Will seemed to be out for his morning run on the opposite side of the park. He was coming into Sonny's vision from the far right allowing Sonny to lazily watch him as he progressed. When Will was directly in his sight he was met by another person. Will stopped to talk. It was another man and Sonny's heart tore, but he kept watching. The conversation took on a new energy. Will looked agitated and the voices were growing louder. Loud enough that Sonny could start to make out the words in the stillness of the morning.

"Look T! This has to stop. You need to stop harassing us," Will exclaimed.

"Will, I don't want to fight with you. I am only talking to you because Sonny wouldn't even listen to me. I just want what's best for you, and trust me, Sonny is not it." T was exasperated.

"T, listen to me, because this is the last time I will talk to you about this. I am dating Sonny and no one is going to stop me, definitely not you. He is right for me and I am spending this whole weekend with him on a little getaway. So, you need to decide if you can come to terms with that or you just need to get out of my life and move on. The choice is yours." Will stood his ground with determination.

Sonny was trying to pool his energy to his eyes and his brain so he could decide if what he just heard was real or a dream. It seemed real, but he knew he was weak and hazy. He decided it didn't matter. Whether it was reality or a dream he was going to run to Will.

Sonny clumsily rose from the bench and ran across the park at a humiliating pace, but he didn't care. He was only about 10 yards away when both T and Will noticed him with surprise and for Will concern also.

"Sonny? Are you OK?" Will said perplexed as he turned to run and meet him.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Just two more happy chapters to go. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter starts when Sonny sees Will running at the park after Sonny has spent the night on the park bench. It is Thursday (the day before the romantic weekend was planned to start). Once again, italics represent internal thoughts of the character. Special thanks to Roxy for the wonderful picture to go with this story!**

Sonny clumsily rose from the bench and ran across the park at a humiliating pace, but he didn't care about that. He was only about 10 yards away when both T and Will noticed him with surprise, and for Will concern also.

"Sonny? Are you OK?" Will said with alarm. He was perplexed as he turned to run and meet him.

Sonny decided it wasn't a dream. His subconcious wouldn't put T in his dream. Dreams are supposed to be your desires or fears and T didn't qualify as either for Sonny. Now if it was Zac, that would qualify as a fear and Will more than qualified as desire, but it wasn't Zac and Will it was Will and T. By this logic, the mostly incoherent Sonny managed to deduce that this was reality. Sonny used that resolve to continue pushing his body forward despite his lack of balance. Sheer force wasn't enough without balance and he found himself plummeting into the grass with his face leading.

"Sonny! Sonny! What happened? You're a wreck?" Will fell to his knees and gently pulled Sonny up from the grass and into his arms.

"I . . . Will . . . I lost you . . ." Sonny choked out.

"See, Will, he is a loser. He isn't right for you!" T yelled.

Will ignored that comment and focused completely on Sonny.

"What Sonny? What do you mean you lost me? You were looking for me?" Will asked softly.

"No, no . . . not that lost, . . . ahhh . . . lost like uh"

"Sonny, baby, lost like what? Tell me please!" Will was getting a bit frantic.

"From my life . . . lost to me. . ." Sonny was fading and shivering in Will's arms.

"We need to get you in a bed. Did you drive here?"

"Walked," Sonny breathed out.

"All the way from the mansion? That's a long walk, Sonny. Come with me." Will tried to help him stand without success. He looked around in frustration.

"T, did you drive?"

"Yeah, so."

"So, you have to help me get Sonny back to my dorm room." Will pleaded.

T looked at Will reluctantly with a tinge of anger.

"Please, T! We can talk when he's better, just help!" Will implored.

T looked around in the silent solitary morning for answer. No one was there to judge but Will.

"OK, I'll drive, but you carry him." T yielded.

"Thank you! Thank you! Can you pull the car right up here?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." T answered with resignation.

Will was struggling to help Sonny walk, so he just pulled him up with his strong arms and wrapped one of Sonny's arms around his neck. T pulled up and to Will's surprise was getting out to open the back door for him.

"Well, aren't you such a man carrying your pathetic boyfriend." T said snidely.

Will just ignored him and climbed into the back seat resting Sonny's head on his lap.

"Come on, Will, let's get going. I have class in an hour." T demanded impatiently.

"Actually, we are ready to go. I am going to stay in the backseat with Sonny. You know where Balen Hall is, right?"

T didn't answer. He just drove off revving the engine, while Will carefully cradled Sonny so that the crazy driving wouldn't make his condition any worse. The driving smoothed and Will feathered the hair away from Sonny's face looking down at him intently for the duration of the ride.

T pulled up in front of Will's dorm building, as Will continued to hold the now sleeping Sonny. T took another departure from his character and held the door open for Will as he anchored Sonny in his arms and climbed from the car.

"T, thank you. Thank you so much!" Will said with meaning, but he walked right past T in a hurry to get Sonny inside.

"Will . . . wait!"

"T, I've got to go, but thank you! I'll call you and we can hang out next week and talk." Will reached the door and pulled it open.

"OK, Will. See you next week I guess."

It wasn't easy carrying Sonny up the stairs but Will managed and now had Sonny lying in his bed shoes off and under the covers. He had started to wake up a few times, but never completely. Will turned his desk chair so it was facing the bed and then he wheeled it closer so that he could see Sonny better.

At first he was so taken with the sight and idea of Sonny in his bed. He imagined them sharing this room. Ending and starting each day in each other's arms. Showering together. Sonny in a bathrobe. Sonny in pajamas or just boxer's.

_Hmmmm . . . I wonder what he sleeps in._

Then Will's thoughts took a different turn as he got past the sheer wonder of having Sonny in his bed and started to really look at him.

His clothes were wrinkled and dirty. Even his arms and his face had smudges of dirt here and there. His hair was messy, which was nothing new, but this was a different kind of messy. It was tangled messy rather than tousled messy. What bothered Will the most was his face. A greyish quality had replaced the golden undertones Will loved so much and his cheeks looked a bit hollow like he had lost weight.

_How could he noticeably lose weight in like . . . . 48 hours?_

Then his eyes. They were a little swollen and red on the rims of his eyelids with purplish tones underneath them. Now Will was concerned. Deeply.

_What happened, baby? Who did this to you? What did you mean about me being lost? How can I fix this?_

Now that Sonny was resting, seemingly peacefully, Will didn't want to disturb him, but he also wanted to find out what happened. In addition, he needed to decide whether or not he could afford to miss the first quiz of his entire college career. The quiz he and Zac had studied for was exactly 54 minutes from now and the classroom was about 12 minutes from here. Will packed his backpack just in case,he changed his clothes and freshened up.

When he came back to his desk chair, Sonny was still resting peacefully and he was now down to 38 minutes, so he decided he need to try to talk to Sonny. He lifted the covers lay down on the remaining foot and half at the side of the bed parallel to and facing Sonny. He wrapped his arms around him and noticed he seemed cold almost shivering. He got up and came back with an extra blanket and got back in position draping it over both of them and holding Sonny close to his body. For a moment, he just relished the feeling of having Sonny close and safe.

"Sonny," Will whispered while lightly brushing his cheek. He repeated this three or four times and it wasn't working.

"Sonny?" Will said again, but this time louder and then he kissed him softly and slowly. Will noticed Sonny was starting to respond and he pulled his head back to see.

"Sonny?"

"Will, come back."

Will leaned in and gave Sonny a peck and then pulled back again so that he could see him.

"Sonny, I need to talk to you for a minute. What happened? Are you OK?" Will held Sonny's body close but kept their faces a few inches apart.

"I thought I lost you, but you are here holding me so its good now. Kiss me, Will."

"You didn't lose me Sonny and you won't lose me. Are you sick? What do you need baby? You really scared me, you know."

"I'm not sick. I am fine. Where are we? Is this your dorm room?"

"Yes, so you are sure you're not sick?" Will asked concentrating on Sonny's face.

"Wait, are you with me because we're together or do you just feel sorry for me because you think I am sick?" Sonny asked warily.

"We're together Sonny. You're my boyfriend, that never changed."

"Good. What time is it? Do you have classes now?" Sonny was starting to grasp reality again.

"I have a quiz soon, but the rest of my classes don't matter. First, I need to make sure your OK. Are you sure you aren't sick? I could take you to the hospital or home."

"No! I want to stay with you. I'm not sick, just tired. I didn't really sleep much last night." Sonny said sheepishly.

"Well, of course you can stay here, babe. You need to sleep. Will you sleep here in my bed, Son?" Will asked evaluating the situation.

"Yes, I will sleep well in your bed. I don't want you to miss your quiz," Sonny said kissing the tip of Will's nose.

"Tell you what! I will go take my quiz and rush directly back here with a few conditions."

"Anything, Will. I just need you close to me today. Anything, just tell me what."

"1. You promise not to leave this bed until I am back from my quiz. 2. You don't go to any of your classes today, so you can rest. 3. When I get back, and you're rested, you give me a complete and actual account of what happened last night and why you were in the park this morning so unwell. And I mean everything! In detail! Deal?" Will waited.

"Deal! Now kiss me goodnight, sweetheart." Sonny answered with a pucker.

Will was beginning to suspect Sonny was a bit loopy from his lack of sleep, but he complied with the requested kiss and warned, "Now, Sonny, I am going to come back as soon as possible, but remember your promise. You stay right here in this bed until I am back and don't let anyone in. I have my key."

Sonny still looked really tired as Will kissed him once more on the forehead, wrapped the blanket tightly around his neck and then grabbed his backpack leaving for his class. He looked at his phone, he had only ten minutes to get there. He walked fast, jogging a little bit as he ran through possible scenarios that would have resulted in the slightly loopy and thoroughly exhausted Sonny that was waiting for him in his bed.

He entered the classroom just as his professor was passing out the quiz. He quickly took a seat at the back and retrieved his pencil. When he looked up Zac was motioning to him and trying to mouth words to him. Will shook his head and looked down. he didn't want to be suspected of cheating. Will quickly and competently worked through the quiz and turned it in. As he was leaving the classroom, Zac caught up with him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Will, wait. I want to talk to you for just a minute."

"Sorry, Zac, but I really can't. I have to go. I will text you later, OK?" Will asked but he didn't wait for a response. He had already put ten feet between them by the time he finished speaking. He was anxious about Sonny and he needed to get back.

**###**

Sonny opened his eyes, stretching, feeling comfortable for the first time of this long night, well now, morning. He looked around connecting his observations with the vague memories he had from the past few hours.

_Will's dorm room. Right. Will found me or I found him and he brought me here and made me promise to stay in bed. I am sure he didn't mean I couldn't use the restroom. _

Having finished, Sonny dutifully returned to Will's bed. Will had taken off his shoes, but Sonny was still in the clothes from last night and they weren't looking so good. He decided to take them off and climbed back into the bed in only his boxer briefs. He snuggled into the covers and waited for Will to return.

_It seems like everything is fine. Please don't let his care be out of pity. Will acts like he never even sent that email, and he probably didn't. It really didn't sound like him. Well, I will find out when he is back. Please let everything be OK. Oh god, I really don't think I could handle losing him. Hurry back Will._

With that last thought Sonny drifted back to sleep.

**###**

Will stopped to get some sandwiches, cookies and cokes 'to go' on his way back as he remembers the hollow look of Sonny's cheeks.

Will unlocks the door and rushes to the desk where he deposits the food and sinks into the desk chair by the bed. Sonny kept his promise. He is sleeping soundly and looking beyond gorgeous despite his exhaustion. Will watches him soothed by his steady breathing.

He wants Sonny to eat soon, so he slips off his shoes and again climbs into the bed next to him. First, Will notices that Sonny seems warm enough now, and then he feels the smooth skin as he wraps his arms once again around him. Will stops and lifts the blanket so he can see. He sees that Sonny is in his underwear. This is not a deterrent at all for Will, quite the opposite actually. He pulls Sonny tightly into his chest and lightly caressing his back, hoping to wake him very gradually.

Will again whispers into his ear. "Hi, baby. Did you get some rest? Are you feeling better?"

Sonny purrs in response.

"I brought lunch for us. Do you think you can wake up for a little bit?"

"Mmmm . . . Will . . . yes," Sonny's eyes flutter open looking directly into Will's calm cobalt eyes.

"Hey, baby. Did you sleep well? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I slept great. Thanks for taking care of me."

"Sonny, you don't need to thank me. I want to take care of you and I know you would do the same for me."

"Well, yes, that is true. You said you brought food? I am starving."

"Good, let me get another chair and we can eat at my desk." Will said rising to get the chair. When he turned back around he was struck by Sonny's missing clothes and his elegant body. He hadn't seen this much of Sonny since they were swimming at the lake. "Uh, Sonny, you look so good, babe, but do you want a tank top or shorts while we eat and talk? You can take them off right afterward of course," Will giggled nervously.

_Damn, Will! You can act cooler than that. _

"Sure. Thanks, Will."

Sonny was now in Will's gym clothes and they settled down to eat lunch at his desk. Sonny ate ravenously and he downed the coke in seconds.

"So, Sonny. Are you going to tell me what happened? I've been really worried. I want to understand and I want to help," having opened the difficult topic Will waited patiently so Sonny could tell him at his own pace.

"Well, yesterday afternoon I was getting things ready for our date this weekend. Abi took me out to your family's cabin so I could set things up for us. While I was out there, you called, but I didn't have phone reception. I really wish I could have have talked to you live then." Sonny explained wistfully.

"You were at the cabin? Wow, Sonny, this is going to be an amazing weekend, isn't it?" Will looked daydreamy and Sonny felt better.

"So, you're still coming? Coming with me to the cabin?" Sonny asked looking just below Will's eyes.

"Yes! Of course! No one could stop me. I am so excited to spend the weekend with you, babe. Why would you even ask me that?" Will asked in astonishment.

"Because I got an email from you, or your account canceling it."

"No, I didn't send you an email yesterday at all and when I left you a voicemail, I confirmed. What do you mean?" Will asked confused.

"I think I need to show you. Can I log onto the student portal?" Sonny asked inching closer to the computer.

"Sure, but you're not going to have an email from me. Especially not one canceling our date."

Sonny signed in and opened the email from Will. Will stared at the screen horrified.

"I did not write this Sonny. You have to believe me!" Will exclaimed desperately.

"I know, Will. I know you didn't write that, but when I got it last night. I wasn't completely sure. I didn't want to believe it, but I was insecure."

"Well, I am glad you believe me, but who wrote it and what does that have to do with you sleeping in the park?" Will asked as the synapses in his brain tried to piece it together for him.

"Well, like I said. I was insecure and scared. I was afraid I lost you and I didn't cope very well." Sonny exposed.

"Wait a minute. This was sent right around when I called you. Zac was here. I was in the hall and I left my account open. Oh my god! Who would do that! Why?"

Sonny reached over to take Will's hand in his. "Well, Will, I hate to say 'I told you so', but I think Zac is really interested in you. He probably thought this was a way to cause some trouble for our relationship. Notice how it says not to contact you in anyway?"

"I can't believe that he would deliberately hurt a relationship that he knows is so important to me. He acted so supportive and he was a perfect gentleman when we were together, but there really isn't any other explanation for this email," Will said completely dumbfounded. He gave Sonny's hand a squeeze.

"I know, Will. I am sorry he betrayed your trust. I am just so glad you found me. I was honestly a complete wreck," Sonny said quietly looking down at their united hands.

"I am glad I found you too, babe, and I am glad that you are here eating and resting. Why does it seem like everyone wants to cause problems for us?" Will said looking deeply into Sonny's rich brown eyes that were still a little red around the edges.

"I think because they are envious of what we have Will, so let's not take it for granted and promise to trust each other, OK?"

"Definitely. I trust you Sonny. Now tell me what happened to you last night after you got this email." Will said looking fully attentive and concerned. They were still holding hands but Will reached out to take Sonny's other hand as well. "Let's sit on the bed, and you can tell me everything that happened after you got the email, OK, babe?"

Sonny and Will moved to the bed leaning against the headboard turning toward each other and holding both hands. Sonny began with his voice a bit shaky at first as he looked directly into Will's clear blue eyes.

"Well, I read the email a couple of times and I couldn't really believe the words at first. Once I understood the words, I started to wonder and doubt that you actually sent it. I thought about calling you, but then if you actually did send it I would be going against your wishes. I didn't want to do that, so I basically drove myself insane wondering whether you wrote or someone else did. The bad part, was that in considering the possibility that you actually wrote it. I found myself imagining a scenario that seemed unbearable to me. Now that I know what it's like to be with you, Will, I really don't know if I could survive without . . ."

Sonny didn't get to finish that sentence because Will interrupted his words with a very tender, but also desperate kiss. Then Will put one of his arms around Sonny's shoulders pulling him close into his side. "Sonny, you are with me. I am not going anywhere. Now, continue. What did you do after that."

"So, I was kind of lost at that point. I started to really process the possibility that I lost you forever. I got in the car and drove in circles, but then I realized my hands were shaky and I knew I wasn't thinking clearly, so I decided that wasn't safe and I parked the car at home to walk instead. Now, at this time I should have been sleeping, but I knew there was no way I would be able to sleep. So I walked and just kept walking and ended up at the park we had gone to together. I sat on the bench, our bench and I guess I eventually fell asleep. The sunlight woke me and that's when I saw you." Sonny finished his story laying his head down on Will's shoulder.

Will pulled Sonny even closer to his side. Will put his lips to Sonny's temple speaking somberly. "Sonny, I am so sorry you went through that. I am glad you doubted that it was from me, but I feel terrible that you also thought you lost me. You haven't lost me. I am yours and tomorrow night I am going to show you how completely I belong to you. I will hope to be the best boyfriend to you so you never need to doubt me again." He sealed these words with a soft kiss.

"You already are the best boyfriend. You're the perfect boyfriend. I will do everything I can to deserve you." Sonny answered turning into Will's arms. "So we are still on for tomorrow night right? And Saturday night!"

"Absolutely, babe, but I think you are still exhausted and that you need more rest for what we have planned at the cabin. "Let's take a nap together and then you can head home and we can meet tomorrow after school as planned, OK?"

"That is more than OK. That is perfect, darling," and with that Sonny gave Will a kiss full of promise and they cuddled into Will's bed drifting peacefully to sleep.

**A/N: OK, so I had an outline for each chapter and was on track to wrap up in the next chapter until chapter 24 got carried away with itself. I think I will probably need to add another chapter in, in order to properly wrap up the story. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This chapter starts Friday midday. Sonny and Will are scheduled to meet at 3:30 at the dock. Italics indicate internal characters thoughts. Italics preceded by a name are text messages. Song lyrics appear in italics centered on the page. Special thanks to Roxy for the wonderful picture to go with this story!**

Will was standing in front of the mirror trying to make a decision. He was wearing cotton plaid pajama pants. He kept going back and forth between combinations of pajama pants, boxers, tank tops and t-shirts. On the one hand, boxers alone would show the most skin. On the other hand, they may never actually get dressed for the day so maybe pajama pants and a tank top would be versatile. Then Will remembered the night he tucked Sonny in at home and Sonny had changed into boxers and a tank top to sleep. That decided it. Will would bring both. He wanted to be prepared for anything. He took off the pajama pants. He still had the boxers on from before. He studied himself from head to toe in the mirror. Of course, Sonny had seen him swimming and once in his dorm room they were both in their boxers, but this might be the first time Sonny will really look and form an opinion. Sonny had given him plenty of reason to believe he was attractive, but now before the big night, Will couldn't help but wonder.

_Is this what Sonny is looking for? Is this what I would be looking for? No, definitely not. I am looking for exactly Sonny. Light golden skin, deep brown velvet eyes, silky dark hair and of course, that blindingly beautiful smile. Wait! I know what it is Sonny looks like! A greek god . . . Maybe Apollo. _

Will scrutinized himself in the mirror one more time.

_I look like a farm boy with a goofy grin. At least farm boys have good muscle definition. What brings him down from Olympus to me? I guess he is not the first god to be tempted by a lowly human. Maybe he likes pinkish skin, dishwater hair and goofy faces. Well he must or he wouldn't be with me right? _

_Sonny, my Apollo, I hope you are ready to be worshipped._

Will finished packing and synced his phone so he would have the playlist he made yesterday after Sonny left. He showered, dressed with care and then went to his last class of the day.

**###**

Will was waiting on the dock with a cooler and his duffle bag. He was full of nervous energy to the point of near vibration. He was leaning against a post when he noticed an unexpected sight. Zac was walking toward him from the left and Sonny was walking toward him from the right. Zac was much closer than Sonny, so Will braced himself for the interaction. Now that he understood the cruelty Zac was willing to inflict on a whim, he really wasn't sure what he would do when Zac was within arm's reach.

_What the hell is he doing here? Is it a coincidence? No, he knew we were meeting here at this time. Does he honestly believe Sonny and I wouldn't find a way to talk and sort things out? Did he come to watch? Seriously, what the hell?_

Zac was sporting an understated smile and he had a small bag with him. After quickly taking note, Will turned away so that he could avoid eye contact as long as possible and gain composure. Will was glad he saw Sonny also. Whatever he had to put up with at least Sonny would be coming to rescue him shortly.

_Oh wait! That could be bad. I wonder if Sonny has a temper?_

"Will? Is that you?" Zac said as Will turned to face him.

"Yes?" Will said coldly as he noticed Sonny was only about ten feet behind. Sonny winked at Will conspiratorially as he hid behind one of the posts.

Will caught on. He loved Sonny's playful side.

"Will? Where is Sonny? Aren't you meeting him here today?" Zac asked innocently.

"Yes, he should be here. I guess he is running late," Will said letting his original coldness dissipate.

"Well, do you mind if I keep you company while you wait?"

"Not at all. What are you doing here, by the way?" Will was sincerely curious.

"A friend of mine has a cabin on the other side of the lake. He said it was open this weekend if I wanted to use it, so I thought I might head out there for tonight anyway." Zac responded convincingly.

"Oh, well that sounds nice and peaceful. Good way to get ready for the rest of the semester."

"Yes, exactly! That is just what I was thinking." Zac affirmed.

"Hmmm," Will was looking at his phone. "Sonny is more than 15 minutes late. I wonder if he can't make it for some reason. I guess I should check my texts and emails."

If anyone was listening, they would have heard a soft chuckle from the next post over. Will was listening, but Zac was not.

"Well, any word from him?"

Will didn't respond to this question. He didn't have to because Sonny did as he came out from hiding place and stood face-to-face with Zac.

"Yes, two actually. Goodbye, Zac!" Sonny was calm but there was fire burning in his eyes.

"Will . . . " Zac said trying to salvage the situation.

"I think you better leave Zac. I was having a little fun with you just now, but we are both pretty angry about the little trick you tried to pull. I suggest you leave before one of us loses his temper." Will said with a cold sweetness.

Zac froze like a mouse between two humans caught moving through the house. He looked at Will and then again at Sonny. He must have seen the embers of anger igniting in there eyes as he instantly turned and walked away without another word. Both Will and Sonny just stood watching him depart until he was a good thirty yards away. With Zac properly disposed of, they felt alone together and they slowly turned to face one another.

"Hi, darling," Sonny said as his fingers traced Will's cheekbone. "Are you ready for our big weekend? Any second thoughts?"

"Yes, I am ready. No second thoughts. We better hurry to catch the ferry." With his duffle back on his arm, Will used his hand to pull the cooler on its wheels. With his free hand, he grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled him toward the ferry.

**###**

They arrived at the island and strolled hands intertwined up to the cabin. Once inside, Sonny spoke first.

"Let's unpack. I have dinner covered for tonight, so after unpacking I have to get a few things ready, so maybe you can just relax then, OK?" Sonny said stealing a sweet kiss.

"Or maybe I could help you." Will responded stealing a kiss for himself.

"No," Sonny said firmly.

"Well, maybe I could get firewood and start a fire." Will was suddenly nervous. "Uh . . . I mean I know it isn't cold now, but it gets cold here at night even in summer."

"That sounds perfect, Will." Sonny kissed a smiling Will on the cheek. After one long gaze and a shared goofy smile, they both got to task unpacking what they brought for the weekend. Will started with the cooler putting all the drinks in the refrigerator. He smiled when he saw the champagne that was already there. He just couldn't stop smiling. His face was going to be sore by the end of the weekend among other things.

Sonny started in the bedroom with his clothes and supplies and then started for the kitchen to warm and chill the food. Leaving the bedroom, Sonny met Will who was on his way to the bedroom. He grabbed his waist and pulled him close.

"Hey, gorgeous. I can't wait to head back there together later tonight." He nibbled on Will's ear at the end of his sentence.

"Oh god, Sonny. Maybe we should just skip dinner and head back there now." Will whispered back panting lightly.

"You think so?" Sonny pinned Will to the wall and started a path of kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

Will clasped his arms around Sonny's waist bringing him that quarter inch closer that made all the difference. Will could feel Sonny from his toes to his rib cage where his heart was desperately trying to escape.

"Will . . . baby . . "

"Sonny?"

"You know how much I want you, right?"

"Yes."

"But first I want to have a romantic dinner with you overlooking the lake, K darling?"

"OK."

Sonny pulled away and looked into Will's blue satin eyes.

"I'm going to get dinner ready. You start the fire and meet me on the patio." Sonny said planting one firm kiss on Will's desperate lips before walking to the kitchen.

**###**

With a blazing fire burning behind him, Will opened the back door of the cabin that led to the patio. Sonny was rushing around the table placing things accompanied by soft jazz music. Will looked up and noticed that hanging lights had been strewn through the trees surrounding the table and he could see the sun just starting to set over the lake.

"Hey! Sonny! Take a break and come look at this view with me," Will requested in a deep velvety voice.

Will's tone of voice was enough to take Sonny's attention away from his important tasks. He looked up meeting Will's eyes.

"C'mere, Son. Look at the sun it is just starting to set."

Sonny obeyed and wrapped his arm around Will's waist as Will wrapped an arm over Sonny's shoulders.

"Oh, its nice, Will. We will be able to watch it all through dinner, which is almost ready by the way."

"I like the music. I made a playlist for us too. I will set mine up in the bedroom, OK?"

"Sure, Will. That's great. Dinner is almost ready, just give me a few more minutes." Sonny pushed Will back toward the cabin door.

**###**

Dinner was ready. Sonny was ready. Will was ready.

Sonny had ordered dinner from a restaurant today before they left, just reheating it when he arrived. He had ordered dishes that he thought Will would like but also incorporated some of the aphrodisiac ingredients he had looked up. They had an appetizer platter with fruit, cheese, salami and almonds. For the entree, they had pasta with asparagus, garlic and pancetta. Sonny didn't want to go crazy with the oysters and figs and all that. One, because of the rustic environment. Two, he didn't think that was Will and he did think that Will would enjoy something simpler. Three, the food wasn't the main point of this night anyway. The primary point of the food was to give them the caloric intake they would need for later. Hence, the pasta! Last, they would have chocolate covered strawberries with champagne for desert. He had decided they would just have water with dinner. If Will wasn't used to drinking he wanted to keep it to just the two glasses of champagne with dessert. This way they would also be hydrated. He thought about flowers, but decided he had already gone over the top with the chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. He was afraid if he was overly extravagant it would make Will nervous.

He decided he had reached the perfect balance and the preparation wasn't bad at all. The appetizer and dessert just needed to be refrigerated and then served and the pasta was just heated in the oven. So why did it take Sonny so long to set up? He was nervous and found himself doing things wrong the first time and right the third. He found himself arranging and rearranging the table, but now he was ready.

Dinner was ready. Sonny was ready. Will was ready.

They were seated together at the table, both on the same side so that they could watch the sunset while they ate. They were nibbling on the fruit, cheese, almonds and they were talking about light subjects until Will spoke with a more serious tone.

"Sonny, can I ask you about something that has been bothering me?"

Sonny tensed but answered calmly, "Of course, I hope you will always talk to me about anything that is bothering you."

"Well, you know when we first got together, you were planning to take a trip. In fact you had tickets and everything, but then you canceled to spend time with me and go back to school, right? Where were you planning to go?"

"Brazil, but I am glad I canceled it. All the time I was traveling, I never found anything as good as what I have right here with you." Sonny answered looking intensely into Will's eyes.

"But don't you want to see Brazil? You can still see Brazil and come back and have me, you know." Will said pointing out the obvious.

"I'm yours now, Will. I don't want to explore unless I have you by my side. I love you Will."

Sonny paused for a reaction but all he was met with were wide and beautiful blue eyes staring back at him so he continued.

"I really do love you Will. I would still like to go to Brazil, but sometime in the future when we both can go together. Right now I am more excited about spending time with you than seeing Brazil." Sonny waited for a moment, but when Will still didn't respond, he decided the best thing to do was kiss him and hope he didn't pull away after knowing the depth of Sonny's feelings.

Sonny leaned in to kiss the still wide-eyed Will and was met with a forceful kiss in return as Will plunged his fingers into Sonny's hair pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Sonny felt effervescent he was tingling and floating, knowing that whether or not Will felt the same way he was at least glad that Sonny loved him. Why else would he kiss him like this in response. Sonny basked in that knowledge and the kiss that was taking over.

Will slowly pulled away, still with wide eyes looking directly into Sonny's.

"I love you too, Sonny."

"Will, you don't have to say it just because I did."

"I'm not, Sonny. I do love you. I know I have never had a boyfriend or any real experience, but I do know that I love you."

Sonny smiled broadly and pulled Will into a tight embrace, rubbing his back and enjoying the closeness. Then he kissed him once more and said, "OK, time for the main course. I will be right back. You keep an eye on the sunset."

_I don't have to leave anymore_

_What I have is right here_

_Spend my nights and days before_

_Searching the world for what's right here_

_Underneath and unexplored_

_Islands and cities I have looked_

_Here I saw_

_Something I couldn't overlook_

_I am yours now_

_So now I don't ever have to leave_

_I've been found now_

_So now I'll never explore_

_See what I've done_

_That bridge is on fire_

_Going back to where I've been_

_I'm froze by desire_

_No need to leave_

_Where would I be_

_If this were to go under_

_That's a risk I'd take_

_I'm froze by desire_

_As if a choice I'd make_

_I am yours now_

_So now I don't ever have to leave_

_I've been found now_

_So now I'll never explore_

_So now I'll never explore_

**_"Islands"_**

**_The xx_**

**###**

Sonny and Will really enjoyed the pasta dish and Sonny was now opening the champagne to go with the chocolate covered strawberries on the table. He poured a glass for each of them and then sat down by Will's side again. It was starting to get dark and the sun was slipping below the horizon.

Sonny picked up the first chocolate covered strawberry and held it to Will's lips until he opened them and sucked it into his mouth biting down on the chilled fruit.

"Sonny, god those are good." Will exclaimed as he clinked his glass to Sonny's and then sipped the champagne. Will reciprocated holding a strawberry to Sonny's soft rosy lips. This ritual continued until the last strawberry was devoured and the bottle was empty.

Both men had been very anxious at the beginning of the night, a good anxious, but still unsettling. Between the dinner, the sunset, expressions of love and the champagne, all the nervousness had dissipated leaving only their desire.

"Babe, let's move to the bedroom now," Will whispered raggedly into Sonny's ear.

"Lead the way, darling," Sonny pulled Will out of his chair and into a burning kiss."

Their lips and bodies stayed connected bound by their arms as they stumbled through the door and down the short hallway to the bedroom.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This is the last chapter friends! Thanks for all who have followed and reviewed. I wanted a happy ending which means it does need to end and here it is! Special thanks to Roxy for the wonderful picture to go with this story!**

Both men had been very anxious at the beginning of the night, a good anxious, but still unsettling. Between the dinner, the sunset, expressions of love and the champagne, all the nervousness had dissipated leaving only their desire.

"Babe, let's move to the bedroom now," Will whispered raggedly into Sonny's ear.

"Lead the way, darling," Sonny pulled Will out of his chair and into a burning kiss.

Their lips and bodies stayed connected bound by their arms as they stumbled through the door and down the short hallway to the bedroom.

Will pulled away to close the bedroom door and as he turned around to face Sonny he was frozen with desire. The desperation had been replaced with a wish to savor every look, moment, touch and scent. Sonny observed the change in Will and mirrored it as they stood a foot apart roaming the other with their eyes. Will was once more struck with the impression of Sonny as a Apollo. He was completely serious, but it made him chuckle.

"My god. . . " Will drew out breaking the spell.

Sonny responded solicitously, "Is something wrong?" He took a step to reduce the space to inches as he read Will's eyes for an answer.

"No . . . don't laugh . . . I mean you are my god, Apollo to be exact, or at least that is what you remind me of." Will was suddenly embarrassed by his declaration and retreated to a corner of the bed to sit with his head hung low.

Sonny was instantly by his side his arm pulling Will close, "Really, baby? You have thought that before now?"

Will snuggled into Sonny's chest and mumbled,"Yes, I know it's stupid."

Sonny cuddled him even closer and whispered in his ear, "No it not. It's hot. Just the thought of you imagining me that way literally drives me out of my mind. I may not be as poetic as you are, but I have had lots of daydreams about you too. I am ready to make those real."

Will was silent as Sonny pushed him back on the bed climbing on top of him. Once he had him pinned beneath him, he just stopped and stared.

Growing uncomfortable, Will spoke. "What Sonny?"

"I am just so happy, baby. I remember wanting you so badly. I don't even mean like this, though I would have loved that. I mean just wanting to see you or talk to you, anything! You hated me, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Sorry 'bout that."

"Then with everyone trying to keep us apart, Neil, Brian and now Zac. I am just so happy to be with you after all that."

"Me too, Son. Sorry I doubted you, but I don't anymore. Your letter meant so much to me and tonight means everything to me." Will reached his head up to connect in a kiss. It was a tender kiss. The physical manifestation of the love that strengthened itself through all their obstacles. Sonny lowered himself pressing his body fully against Will's as their kiss opened with a growing desperation pulling each of them into the other. There bodies began to pulse in rhythm together. Will had a heady feeling as the object of his desire was finally in reach but they need to remove some clothing.

Will found Sonny's buttons and started to work them open one by one. Sonny reciprocated, and as he opened each button he placed a small kiss on the newly visible skin. Once he finished he stopped and lifted himself off Will so that he could sit next to him.

"Hey, don't go!" Will ordered between heavy breaths raising himself up.

Sonny gently pushed Will back to the bed, "Wait, babe. I just want to look at you for a minute."

Will waited patiently while Sonny's eyes traveled leisurely from the highest peak of his soft blonde hair down to the fine blonde hair above his belt buckle. Will watched in awe as Sonny's eyes completed their lazy journey.

"Sonny, you don't need to commit my image to memory. You have seen me before and I promise you will see me again," Will explained with a sexy chuckle, but this did not deter Sonny. Sonny's eyes now traveled in the reverse direction ending with Will's hair.

"Yes, I do. You are so stunning. I have been remembering you and I thought my mind was fantasizing . . . er . . . exaggerating, but I wasn't. You actually look like that," Sonny finished with a dreamy quality.

"Son, I already agreed to sleep with you, so you don't need to flatter me." Wil said shaking his head bashfully.

"No, no, no, Will. I mean it. I really mean it. I am sure you know you are hot, but that really isn't it. You are so much more than that. Its every detail, your hair, your eyes," Sonny's finger whispered over each part," your lips, yes your lips, your neck, shoulders, torso, every muscle down to your adorable belly button."

Will just looked up at Sonny like he had lost his mind, and he tugged at his arm to get back to the plan.

Sonny caught Will's hand rather than brushing it away. "No, Will. I am serious. Just listen to me for one minute. You are gorgeous. There is nothing in this world I would rather look at than you."

Will blushed brightly, but recovered quickly.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes, Will!"

"Well, what about touching? Is there anything else you would rather touch?" Will wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"No, lover, there is nothing I would rather touch," Sonny answered running his fingers down Will's chest. "I am going to call you lover now, because from this point on, that his how I will think of you."

"I like it! Now, less talking and more touching, OK babe?"

Sonny didn't bother to answer he just followed Will's suggestion instead. Touching every part of his exposed body and working diligently to expose the rest.

Through all the touching and undressing, they were careful not to neglect the kissing. Except for the fleeting moments, when it was impossible, their lips were connecting and moving all the time in perfect complement to their tongues. There breathing was the product of two bass drums in constant percussion side-by-side.

The intensity was building and the exploration was progressing rapidly. Will wasn't nervous. He was completely enthralled and driven to the attainment of each small goal. Sonny's bare skin touching his from head to toe. The successful discovery of each and every part of his body. And . . . at long last the total unity of their stimulating, absorbing, electrifying and pulsating bodies.

Will's world expanded that night. This was his first, but he somehow knew that he could have thousand of experiences and they wouldn't match this. Each time Will connected with Sonny's eyes, he read pure elation. His heart swelled and he wanted to give everything he could give to his Son. His sun. His orbit fell into its new and eternal pattern around his love, his Sonny at the moment of his release.

This wasn't Sonny's first, but it was his first, last and only. There could never be anything else like being one with Will. Nothing else would ever matter after this. He was changed. He was a Phoenix destroyed and reborn and Will's passion was the flame, but he was also giddy. Giddy and silly and maybe even goofy. He was exhausted and invigorated as he held his lover close to his pounding heart.

"Will?"

"Mmmmm?" Will hummed into Sonny's collarbone.

"Was everything OK for you?" Sonny asked with hesitation clouding his voice.

Will replied with mock-seriousness, "No Sonny, it was not OK." He paused for effect.

"It was unbelievably awesome. It exceeded all my expectations, and we need to do this more often, by the way." He laughed shedding the last of his inhibitions.

"Will, you don't need to pretend to make me feel good."

"I don't think I need to pretend to make you feel good. I think I do make you feel good. Am I wrong?" Will challenged.

Sonny openly laughed, "You are not wrong, lover. You are always right and always perfect and so damn funny. How did I live without you?"

"Maybe you didn't? Maybe you just started tonight? I know I did."

"You are so right, lover. I did start living tonight, but now we need to sleep. Say you will never leave me and then fall asleep in my arms, K babe?"

Will wondered at his luck. "I will never leave you. Good night." Will kissed Sonny with a slow ember-like passion and he settled into his shoulder to sleep.

Will and Sonny slept so deeply and soundly that each hour counted for two.

###

Sonny woke first. He nearly jumped out of his skin, when he realized that his phantom his dream was tucked into his body resting peacefully. He pinched himself and then he delicately touched Will just to see if he was real. His scientific mind decided this was real, so he leaned deeper into the pillow and relished the experience for the next hour when Will started to move microscopically. Sonny came to attention ready and waiting.

"Lover?"

"Mmmmmmm, hmmmm, Sonnny?"

"Yes, lover, how did you sleep?"

"Oh my god, so good. I can't believe you are here with me, exactly where I want you."

"Of course, I am. Actually, you are going to have a hard time getting rid of me, if you want to."

"Well, I don't want to. I want to make you breakfast."

"Let me help!" Sonny said as they both jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

After breakfast, they went for a hike around the island. They came back in time for lunch and Will made grilled cheese sandwiches.

They decided to take an afternoon nap which turned into a love-making session, which neither one minded in the least.

Will had planned dinner which was grilled hamburgers followed by smores and they enjoyed conversation by the grill followed by the fire. Again they were able to take in the sunset before they went to bed.

They went to bed with the exuberance a child brings to Christmas morning. Being his third time, Will literally attacked Sonny, and Sonny surrendered immediately.

###

When Sunday morning came, Will was the first to wake. He was resting in Sonny's arms and thinking as he stared up at the old cabin ceiling.

_How can I go back? How can I face reality. I am a completely different person. I am not a person. I am part of a couple. Will and Sonny. God I hope this never ends. I hope we can be good to each other. I hope I can be good enough for Sonny._

"What's wrong Will? You look worried." Sonny spoke softly with an adoring gaze centered on Will's stormy blue eyes.

"Oh, nothing really. I am just sad that our weekend is over and I have to go back to reality."

Sonny processed that with warm, puzzled brown eyes before speaking.

"Yes, I am sorry our weekend is over too, but I am not sure what you mean by 'back to reality'. This is reality. We were together before, but this bond we have created we will take back with us you know." Sonny's rich eyes were willing his lover to understand how much he meant to him.

"You think so? We won't be together every night though."

"True, but I hope we will spend a lot of nights together."

"But tonight, I'll be alone."

"You don't have to be. Do you want me to come over tonight and stay with you?" Sonny didn't want to spend tonight without Will either.

"Yes! Could you?" Will's answer was instantaneous and brought out his first smile of the morning.

"Absolutely. I mean I think we should each go home and unpack and get ready for school tomorrow, but I could come to your dorm around eight and then head to class in the morning from there, OK?" Sonny was beaming at the thought that he could so easily return Will to happiness.

"That is perfect, but there is one other problem."

"What's that lover?" Sonny asked as he started to glide his fingers down Will's arm and up his abdomen.

"How will we ever make friends? So far, everyone I have met . . . well . . . let me put it this way . . . if they don't want you they want me. First Neil and Brian and then Zac!" Sonny wasn't sure how worried Will actually was about this problem as he was laughing out loud.

"We will have to look for couples, for our friends. OK, lover?" Sonny answered wisely.

Will answered him with a devastating kiss.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
